Spin-off: A Weekend in Tokyo
by xKANAN
Summary: [Spin-off story of Fate is sure twisted.] A trip to Tokyo seemed quite fun at first sight, but because of a certain little detective things became less peaceful. "Honestly, Valentino!" I called out. "I'm gone for a little and you end up being taken away by the police, what's going on?" How will the weekend of Dino and Sharon end? [Hiatus due to writer's block]
1. Prologue, Friday

_Disclaimer: I do neither own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Detective Conan. Both series belong to their respectful creators._

* * *

"Sharon? Are you done yet?" A familiar male voice rang out.

"Call me _Lin-sensei_ at school, Valentino." I replied without looking up. "And make sure Hibari doesn't see you. You know how he is."

"… Then call me _Dino_ when we're in public, _Lin-sensei_."

Glancing at the man standing in the doorway, I chuckled softly. The blonde Italian mafia Don was pouting. It has been some weeks since we have started seeing each other and occasionally he would pop up at my part-time workplace in Namimori Middle School. Though I wondered whether it was okay for him to go to Japan so often, his job is located in Italy after all.

"So why are you here this time, _Dino_?" I asked, emphasising his nickname as I gathered my notes of today's tutoring. The amount of students in need of tutoring raised significantly and it was déjà vu all over again. It reminded me too much of the time when I still attended Saint Elena Edera Academy, students would deliberately fail their exams just so I would tutor them.

"Don't be so cold, Sharon." The blonde sulked. "I've travelled all the way to Namimori to see you. I'm already done with my paperwork if you think I'm neglecting my work."

Putting the notes in my bag I stood up with the classroom keys and the bag in my hand and walked over to the blonde. Standing a little on my toes I pecked him on his lips, "Thank you for coming all the way to see me, Valentino." I smiled lovingly. "Can you tell me now why you're here?"

"Well… I thought to take you out on a trip…" Dino replied shyly as his ears grew crimson. "It's Friday and I thought maybe we could have a weekend trip to Tokyo."

"Hm… Tokyo, huh?" I mused as I locked the door of the classroom. "You can see Mount Fuji from the city, right?"

"I think so."

"OK, let's go! I've always wanted to see the mountain in real life." I called out happily as we started to walk to the staffroom. "Will it be just the two of us or… will Romario come along?"

"Eh? It will be just the two of us. Why? You want Romario to join us?" He said, a little confused, as he walked next to me.

"No, but if he isn't coming I want to prepare myself."

"Prepare yourself for what?"

"For you know… small accidents."

I was truly excited for our weekend trip. To see the beautiful mountain is only a small part of my excitement, the true thrill lies in my exclusive time with the Cavallone Don. While he occasionally comes to Japan, we rarely go out and even if we did, we were accompanied by Dino's men. Plus the places we go to are usual extravagant. There was even one date when they rented the whole restaurant for us. However, despite my private time with Dino I still had to prepare myself for his clumsiness. He made some progress on reducing his little accidents, but he would still trip on thin air seven out of ten times when his men were not around. And as usual, he was clueless on his own clumsiness.

"S-S-S-Small a-a-accidents!?" Dino sputtered in fluster.

Glancing up I saw his bright red face and I cocked my brow at his sudden fluster. It took me a small moment to realise what he must have thought.

"God, no! Valentino!" I called out as I felt my own face burn up. "I didn't mean it like _that_!"

Feeling embarrassed I walked faster. Even though we were seeing each other, we hadn't gone that far yet. Every time when the mood was just right, my overprotective foster father Ivan Walker would video call me or interrupt us in one or another way. His sixth sense, or rather _Sharon-sensor_, was way too accurate and if I didn't take his call he would definitely chew my dear beloved's ears off the next day or the next time he sees him.

"You. Don't yell in the hallways." The leader of the school's disciplinary committee said grimly as he appeared from the corner. He glared at me with his narrowed slate eyes, but redirected it to the blonde behind me. "And you, outsiders are not allowed inside the school without a visitor's pass. I'll bite you to death."

Ignoring his usual foul mood I greeted the raven haired boy with a small bow. "Good afternoon, Hibari. I apologise for raising my voice in the corridors."

"Kyoya, I'm not here to fight." I heard Dino say in a state of light panic. Glancing back I saw that he was waving his hands to show him he didn't mean any harm. "So put those tonfas away, okay?"

"No one is telling me what to do. Especially not _you_." The raven haired teenager replied coolly as he raised both his metal weapons.

Sighing at the situation I put my hand on Hibari's shoulder, making him to redirect his eyes to me. No matter how bothersome it was, I didn't want Tsuna's Cloud Guardian to ruin this weekend.

"I'll fight you Monday morning," I began as I looked in his annoyed eyes. "on the condition that you let this ordeal slip through your fingers. How does that sound?"

He was thinking for a moment and soon a smirk appeared on his lips, "Hn, Monday morning on the roof at eight. Don't be late, Lin Sharon."

"Copy that." I replied as I let go of his shoulder.

Without further ado I continued my walk to the staffroom. Behind me I sensed Hibari walking past Dino.

"Why did you do that, Sharon?" I heard Dino say after he caught up with me. "Why would you even propose something like that? I thought you dislike fighting him."

"Yes, I dislike fighting him, but I don't want to ruin our weekend." I replied laconically. "Besides, a little sacrifice like that won't hurt, will it? Could you wait here for a second?"

Opening the door of the staffroom I walked into the lounge and greeted my colleagues. After putting back the keys at their place I picked up my auburn trench coat and wished the remaining teachers a good weekend. Walking out, I saw the Italian mob boss leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, waiting for me like a good boy. It was really adorable to see him like that.

"It's just that I worry for you." He said, continuing the conversation where we left off. "I mean, I know you're strong, but so is Kyoya."

"I know he's strong and I think he might be stronger than me when he uses his Flames, but that doesn't take away that he _wants_ to fight me." I replied as we walked to the exit.

"That's not what I mean…"

"I know, you just don't want to see me covered in injuries, do you?"

"…"

"Hey, don't get all shy on me now." I laughed light-heartedly. "I thank you for your concern, but don't worry. I can handle him."

"Well, if you say so." He sighed as he took my hand. Looking at me he grinned, "Anyway, let's hurry. Our plane leaves in an hour."

And before I could even react he pulled me along the corridors.

* * *

"As expected of the capital of Japan, so busy!" I called out after getting out of a taxi.

"And this isn't even the busiest part of the metropolis." My date chuckled.

"Well, I'm just glad you didn't choose Shibuya. Just the thought of walking between all those people... even with my ability I would still lose sight of you."

Looking at each other we shared a small laugh. After Romario set us off at the airport we travelled from Namimori to Tokyo by plane. By the time we arrived, the sun already set and the rowdiness of the capital was just fascinating. If I compared Namimori to this, no, it wouldn't be even a comparison. After leaving the airport we took a _taxi_ to the hotel where Dino made a reservation. I was actually surprised that he didn't prepare the usual extravagant car, like in every other date. When I asked why the sudden change he said that he wanted to try out a normal date, though I could tell there was more. Nonetheless I didn't press further, it was a nice thought that he was being considerate of my feelings towards extravagant things.

After taking out our suitcases from the trunk we walked in the hotel called _New Beika Hotel_ and after we checked in, a hotel employee carried our suitcases to our suite on the exclusive VIP top floor. Even though he said he wanted a normal date, he just couldn't help to book the best suite.

The hotel itself was just your usual hotel. High ceiling, marbled cream rosy flooring, cream coloured walls, large windows, potted plants, etcetera. I liked the ambience, at least it didn't scream _for rich people only_.

When the employee opened the door to our room Dino gave him a large tip and we entered. Seeing the night skyline through the open curtains I walked to it to enjoy the view. Taking in the colourful lights, it reminded me of the time I lived in Las Vegas. At a close distance I could see the red Eiffel tower called _Touto _tower.

"See? A room at the top floor isn't that bad?" I heard Dino say from behind me. Feeling his arms around my waist I felt warm and fuzzy. In reaction I leaned on his chest.

"Okay… You have a point." I replied as I stared at the little lights.

Feeling his chin resting on my head I smiled softly. This comfortable feeling was incredible, I could stay like this forever. When I was about to turn around to give him a peck, the bedroom came into my view. It took me a moment to register that there was actually only one bed.

"Say…" I said as I slowly turned around. Looking up with a playful frown I looked in his dark cognac eyes in the dimly lit room, "Could you explain why there is a double instead of twins? It's not like you getting so bold suddenly."

There was a little silence before he laughed sheepishly, "_Err…_ No good?"

Chuckling at his expression I put my arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss. "Just remember Uncle is all over you when he gets wind of this."

"I'll deal with it when the times come." He said after he pecked my forehead. "Let's enjoy our weekend, shall we?"

Giving him a nod I hugged him tenderly. The fuzzy feeling inside me was suffocating me and yet it was pleasant.

"Are you hungry? I heard the restaurant below is quite good." I heard him say softly as I felt him caress my back.

Chuckling at his words I looked up, "I thought you wanted a _normal_ date?"

"Eating in a restaurant is not normal?" He asked, confusion audible in his voice.

"Let's go outside." I smiled broadly as I released the comfortable hug. "I'll show you what a _normal _date exactly is and it doesn't consist of expensive restaurants and shops."

Seeing him raising an eyebrow I laughed as I removed his arms from my waist. Taking his hand I pulled him out the hotel. I was definitely going to enjoy this.

* * *

Or so I had thought.

"I should have seen this coming…" I sighed as I felt another look on me.

We have walked through the buzzing streets for almost an hour or so. Our time together was fun, but the extra attention was not. No matter where we went, Dino's appearance was quite something and everyone's head, especially the ladies, were turned by his charismatic looks. Though he wasn't the only one getting attention, I, too, was getting attention from many males, much to my annoyance, and I wasn't even trying to stand out. I guess I have to blame my late father's genes for that, he was the son of Vongola _Nono _after all and grandfather is still charismatic for his age.

Not only we were able to turn the heads of people, they also made pictures of us. I felt like some kind of celebrity, a feeling that I did _not_ like, and Dino got even scouted by a man of some talent agency. The man was looking for foreigners who could speak Japanese; according to him a foreign model who could speak Japanese was much more interesting than a Japanese model. The man was quite persistent and it took us a while before he finally left him alone.

"I forgot that this happens every time when I go out…" The Cavallone boss laughed sheepishly as he scratched his neck.

"Don't worry about it. Next time we'll go in disguise." I replied jokingly. "But thanks to your face the owner of that food stall gave us some extra."

"I think he was more charmed by you." He replied with a chuckle.

Making eye contact we let out a laugh. Even though I was a little annoyed of the attention we received, the date was worth it.

"So I guess this happens when Cavallone and Vongola teams up?" I laughed light-heartedly.

"I guess so… Maybe I should bring you for difficult negotiations. Instant deal." He replied in the same way.

"Oh come on, Valentino! I didn't think you're the type to manipulate people like that." I said as I faked a gasp.

"You know it's a tough business."

"I know, but I won't forgive you for using me."

"I wouldn't dare."

Giving me a smug smile I punched him lightly, "Wipe off that goofy grin on your face." I laughed. "If you haven't noticed yet, the ladies behind us are ready to mob you."

It didn't escape me that a small group was tailing us and from what I could tell the majority were female. Admirers could be quite scary.

"Then let's ride the Ferris wheel." He said as he locked hands with me.

Almost immediately I heard loud gasps behind us and I had to refrain to sigh out loud, "You really had to do this?" I frowned as I lightly squeezed his hand.

"Otherwise the ladies won't leave, will they?"

"I guess so." I chuckled. "_Or_ they'll mob me out of jealousy."

"Eh? They wouldn't do that, would they?"

"Jealous women are scary you know…"

"Oh my, aren't the two of you a cute couple." A cheerful woman in white and red uniform chirped upon approaching. Clapping her hands together she smiled brightly, "Would the two of you join our special couple contest? The pair who receives the most points will win a trip to Osaka!"

Just when I was about to decline, Dino accepted it. "We would love to." He said with his charismatic smile. "What do we have to do?"

"Hey… Wait a minute, Dino!" I sputtered.

"It will be fun." He grinned.

I had my doubts, but seeing him in such good spirits I couldn't refuse. "I guess… I tag along?" I smiled.

"Then please follow me~"


	2. Saturday, Morning

_Disclaimer: Both DC and KHR belongs to their rightful owners. Story's from ch. 605 - 608 aka the last part of Clash of Red and Black arc._

* * *

"–ke up, –hine."

_Wha…? _Hearing a soft voice in my dream I sharpened my ears to hear it.

"–ing –fast."

_"I can't hear you…" _I murmured as I tried to hear it again.

Instead of hearing another voice I felt a tickling feeling on my tummy. Groaning at the ticklish feeling I tried to slap it away. Only it was more of a weak tick than a slap.

"Sharon, we're going to miss breakfast if you don't wake up…" I heard this time much clearer. The soft voice belonged to Valentino.

Squinting my eyes a little before fully opening them I saw him looking at me with a soft expression.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said before he pecked me on my lips.

_Sunshine_. That was a first and I couldn't help to laugh a little.

"Being smooth this early already?" I laughed softly as I slowly sat up. "Morning to you too, Valentino."

Combing my hair with my fingers I looked at the analogue clock on the wall. It was ten past eight.

"I thought breakfast ends at ten." I deadpanned as I glanced back at the man lying next to me.

"While your sleeping face is lovely, I'd rather see you awake." He replied with a loving smile.

Not knowing how to reply I looked away and laughed softly once more. It was embarrassing to hear that I had a lovely face when I sleep, even more because I watched _him_ sleep only hours before. I couldn't help it, he woke me up in the middle of the night because he used me as some kind of body pillow. Thanks to that I saw his adorable sleeping face in the semi-moonlit room. He looked so peaceful, despite that he was so depressed just before we went to sleep. During the competition he messed up big time, nonetheless we received the first prize. Apparently the judges and spectators thought his clumsiness was an incredibly cute act.

"Why are you smiling?" I heard him say curiously.

Looking back I saw his face next to me and I flinched back in surprise, only to feel his arm behind me.

"Well?" He asked as he closed in.

Gazing into his alluring eyes I saw curiosity, love and sensuality. My heart pounded faster in my chest and I felt myself being pulled in. Just when I was about to touch his lips I felt a teasing grin creeping up.

"Because…" I whispered, still gazing into his eyes. I could feel his breathing on my skin and it was hard not to give in.

"Because…?" He whispered softly as I felt his breath touch my lips.

"Because… you're adorable."

"…"

Dino froze and I grinned widely at my accomplishment. Giving him a small peck I slipped out of his arms. I knew very well he didn't like it when I called him adorable; according to him being adorable didn't fit the image of a mafia boss, but secretly I think he likes it.

With both feet on the carpet I heard him chuckle, "You always say that, don't you?"

Looking over my shoulder I saw the half-naked man leaning on one arm as the other was in his hair. The sight was very stimulating, but I just smiled smugly before I went in the adjacent bathroom. Walking towards the sink I took my toothbrush and toothpaste. Squeezing the blue substance on the brush I started to clean my teeth. While brushing I walked out to check the clothing in the suitcase Dino, or his men, pre-packed for me. Thanks to the extremely short time interval I didn't have time to pack my own luggage.

As Dino opened the curtains to let the morning sun in, I kneeled down in front of the red suitcase. Clicking off the safeties I opened the lid and almost immediately I slammed it back. Feeling myself choke on the toothpaste I half ran back to the bathroom to spit out the minty paste that was about to go in my windpipe. I absolutely didn't expect to see a bright red lace bra on top of everything else.

"Sharon? What's wrong?" I heard Dino call out from the bedroom.

Not be able to answer him I rinsed my mouth and looked in the mirror. My face was almost as red as the piece of lingerie and I started to wonder who pre-packed my suitcase. I was sure it wasn't Dino, there was no way he could feign innocence just like that. Turning on the faucet I splashed my face with cold water to reduce the hotness in my face. A few seconds later I heard a loud _thud_ in the next room. Dino probably tripped, but I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.

After turning off the tap I grabbed a towel and poked my head around the corner. I saw the man sitting in front of the red suitcase and to my surprise the lid was open. Feeling the heat return, I frowned slightly as I walked past the perplexed blonde. Closing the lid I looked at the flustered man on the floor. Seeing him avoiding eye contact I smiled wryly. At least this confirmed that he didn't pack the suitcase.

Clearing up my throat I held out my hand as I looked away, "A-A lesson not to peek into a woman's belongings." I tried to say light-heartedly, though my voice cracked. "Anyway, shall we just forget about that… piece of undergarment?"

There was a silence before I felt his hand in mine, "Y-Yeah…" I heard him stutter.

Glancing back I saw him still looking down and after hoisting him he let go of my hand and turned around, "I need the bathroom…" He muttered before he strode out of the room.

When the bathroom door closed I let out a sigh and opened once more the lid. Taking out the bra I felt the fabric, it felt nice and soft. The decoration on it was of high quality and I couldn't help to be in awe. At one glance you could tell it was a high quality product. Looking through the rest of the clothing I found a matching hipster. As I looked at the undergarment pieces I felt my womanly side surface; I wanted to wear them, just to feel the fabric on my skin. So putting my ear on the bathroom door I listened. Hearing the shower running I knew this was my chance to change.

Quickly I undressed myself of my top and shorts and put on the red fabrics. Looking in the mirror I checked myself and once more I felt the heat in my cheeks. Usually I wear white, black or grey, so the red is really different. It actually looked _sexy_. When I was about to unhook the bra my fingers stopped. Despite that it looked nice, it was also very comfortable. It didn't feel like it was just for 'show'.

I didn't know for how long I looked at myself, but when I realised that I didn't hear the running water of the shower I panicked. Deciding that it was too late to change undergarments I grabbed a pair of jeans of the suitcase and quickly put them on. For some reason I really felt embarrassed at the thought of being seen in underwear, while it wasn't much different from my sleeping wear. My sleeping top was just a bit longer. As I fished out a sea green singlet and a brown blouse I spotted a matching pair of brown flats. After buttoning up the blouse I took out the shoes and closed the lid of the now infamous suitcase. Just when I was done, a knock was heard from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Sharon, can I… ehm… come in?" I heard Dino from the other side.

The man I heard behind the door sounded so different from the man I heard when I woke up. He sounded so… shy and I couldn't help to smile at it. I mean, he even _knocked _from the bathroom.

"Of course." I called out as I sat in front of the makeup table.

As I applied cream on my face I heard the bathroom door open and in the mirror I saw him walking out with a troubled expression. His hair was still slightly wet and for some reason the combination of those two made him incredibly… irresistible. Feeling my heart beat faster I stared at him through the mirror.

"Sorry about that…" He said softly. "I shouldn't have… you know…"

It took me a few seconds to register what he had said and I slapped myself with both hands to snap out of the daze I was in.

"I-It's fine." I said as I redirected my eyes back to my own reflection.

My heart was racing and I had a hard time to get his melodramatic look out of my mind. Hearing him coming closer I forced myself to look neutral and I grabbed the eyeliner to create my everyday look. As I heard him sit on the bed I felt his gaze on me, watching me doing my makeup.

A few silent minutes went by and he was still watching me. Even if it was Dino, I started to feel uncomfortable under it.

"Is it… interesting?" I asked as neutral possible as I applied my second fake eyelash.

Batting my eyes to check the lashes I suddenly feel a soft touch on my cheek. Surprised at the touch I turned my head and before I knew it, the Cavallone Don kissed me softly on the lips.

"An apology kiss." He whispered, making my heart skip a beat. "You look lovely, Sharon."

The sudden kiss made me all shy. It was really tender and very loving, I was at a loss of words.

"A-Apology accepted." I said softly, as I looked away. I couldn't even think of why he apologised.

Looking in the mirror I saw my crimson coloured face and I felt even more embarrassed. Hoping that my fake glasses would hide my embarrassment I reached out for them only to find an empty spot. When I turned to my companion to ask for them I laughed, "Nice pair of specs, Valentino."

On his nose rested my black frames and he was grinning cheekily. Apparently he had taken my glasses while I minded my own business.

"They are a little tight on the sides." He chuckled. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous." I replied.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" He pouted.

"Absolutely." I grinned as I reached out for them.

After putting the frames on my own nose I stood up and hugged the blonde tenderly.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked after releasing him. I felt a lot calmer after his little stunt and he simply looked at me with his loving brown eyes.

Before I melted again I walked to the other side of the room to pick up my purse. After checking the contents of it I swung the brown leather bag on my shoulder.

"I was thinking of going to Miracle Land_._" He said as he got off the bed. "It's an amusement park just outside of Tokyo."

"Hm… Sounds fun." I mused. "Though I never thought you would be the type to go to amusement parks."

"It's been a while, so I thought why not." He replied as he escorted me out of our room.

"It's sure been a while for me too." I said as I thought back. The last time I went to an amusement park was…six years ago? Just thinking back made me feel excited. "You have to know that I love rollercoasters, especially the real fast ones."

As he closed the door of our room I saw a faint grimace on his face. For some reason I already knew that he wasn't too fond of them and I chuckled inwardly.

While we talked about the different kind of attractions, we used the VIP-lift to descend a floor to the rooftop restaurant and after a soft _ping _we got out the elevator only to see a fairly busy restaurant. Many guests in different clothing styles were having breakfast and some were already having business meetings. As expected of the capital, already this crowded in the morning.

As Dino asked for our table I saw even more guests coming out of the elevator and apparently two of the three regular elevators were in maintenance. Not exactly efficient I would say.

"Sharon, let's go." I heard Dino say.

"Hm? Yeah…" I replied absentmindedly.

As we followed the nervous waitress the same thing happened as the previous night in the city. Turning heads and sighs of admirations of the women in the room.

"I should have worn your glasses." I heard him whisper.

"Even with glasses you'll still attract attention." I chuckled softly.

"Are you trying to say that I'm handsome?"

After giving him a small glare, I just smiled. Saying _yes_ would only feed his Mafioso ego and _no _would be a lie. Seeing my expression he chuckled and immediately we heard the women sigh.

"I hope you asked for a table in the back." I whispered as I sighed inwardly.

I started to think this was the very reason why we went on extravagant dates only. People in extravagant places tend to stare less, or at least lesser.

When we got seated the waitress bowed respectfully and left to get the menu.

"So when are we going to Osaka?" Dino asked as he leaned on his elbow. "The tickets are valid till the end of the month."

"It depends on how long you're in Japan." I replied as I did the same thing.

"I can always fly over." He grinned.

"You should give your subordinates some slack too, you know?" I laughed softly. "I'm sure they don't show it, but it's quite tiresome to travel half the globe within short intervals."

"Then come back with me to Italy. When you're not around I feel lonely."

Taking aback by the sudden request, I looked away. I didn't know how to answer. Going back to Italy means that I have to live inside the Vongola Mansion again and to be honest I was reluctant of having maids serving me all day again. I liked my small apartment in Namimori, doing my own laundry, my own cooking and not to mention that I had a job, even though it's a part-time one. It was the normal life I had always wanted and of course there are conditions for living on my own, considering that I _am _Vongola's Princess.

"I'll buy you an apartment?"

"No. Don't even think of buying me an apartment..." I sighed as I leaned of the back of my seat. "The thing is that I have a deal with my grandfather. If I decide to leave Namimori I have to return to the mansion and you know how I feel about…that. Besides, how are you lonely with over five-thousand men around you?"

"You know what I mean…" He smiled softly, but I could see he felt sad. "And I'm sorry. I should have known you have conditions to live in Namimori."

"Don't be sorry. I've never told you about it."

The waitress came back with two glasses of iced water and two menus. After she served us she bowed again and left us to give us time to make a decision.

"Anyway, how are we going to Miracle Land?" I asked to change the subject as I slowly read over the menu. Reading and writing Japanese were still not my forte. I improved, but it still took some time.

"Hm… Public transport?" The blonde mused.

My eyes stopped at _omurice. _Glancing up I looked whether he was serious. I had no problems with public transport, but travelling with him in public means more attention. When I met his eyes we both started to laugh.

"OK." I laughed in amusement. "But at least wear a hat and sunglasses or something. "

"Why…?" He said as he faked a pout.

"You know _exactly_ why." I teased. "You're an eyesore."

"That hurts, Sharon." He pouted, for real this time, but laughed anyway after. "But we don't have time to go back up after we're done eating. The bus leaves at ten."

"Hm… You sure did your homework." I hummed amusingly. "Give me the key card. I'll get them, it's in your suitcase, right?"

"No, I'll go."

"Just give it to me." I laughed. "I wouldn't like it if you suddenly get lost or something."

The man wanted to say something, but decided not to. "Fine." He pouted again, before he gave me the card.

"I'll be back in ten minutes tops and I'll take the spinach eggrolls in case the waitress comes back."

* * *

Seven minutes. I was gone for seven minutes only and for some reason Dino disappeared. No, he did not disappear. According to the waitress Dino was taken by a police officer a few minutes after I had left and according to my senses he was down five floors. With his fedora on my head and my purse on my shoulder I walked down the stairs with my phone on my ear, trying to reach him. The reason why I used the stairs is because the regular elevator was still full and waiting for it would probably take ages. Honestly I felt uneasy because he was taken away by an _officer_. Mafiosi and police officers aren't exactly on the same page.

_"S-Sharon…?"_ I finally heard on the other side.

"Honestly, Valentino!" I called out. "I'm gone for a little and you end up being taken away by the police, what's going on?"

_"A-hahaha… I'm sorry… It seems there is a murder and I'm a suspect…"_

"There is what!?"

_"Ah… The inspector wants to speak with you…"_

Before I could say anything else another male voice was heard, _"Hello? This is Inspector Megure. Are you Dino-san's girlfriend?"_

"Ah, good day Inspector Megure." I replied after hearing the unfamiliar voice. "Yes, I am his girlfriend; Lin Sharon."

It was actually a little weird to say _girlfriend_ because we never really declared ourselves as boy- and girlfriend, but in this situation I couldn't do anything about it. I needed to get Dino out of this trouble, somehow the blonde klutz had become a suspect.

_"I have a few questions for you. Please tell me where you are, an officer will escort you."_

I wanted to ask why, but dismissed it. It was probably better to work along with the police instead of against them. The sooner Dino was cleared, the better. The whole mafia and police thing didn't sit me well.

"I understand, Inspector." I said as I looked at the wall. "I am in the staircase on the 40th floor."

_"Oh. Please come down one more floor. Detective Takagi will be there to escort you."_

"Understood, Inspector."

As I ended the call I sighed. Our trip to Miracle Land was definitely cancelled. I really wondered how our weekend ended up like this. Was this the work of the omnipotent being? Did He/She/It wanted to bother me once again? There was no way for me to know it.

Walking down another floor I saw a tanned man in a grey suit standing in front of the door to the 39th floor. I assumed he was the one called detective Takagi.

"Detective Takagi?" I questioned.

"Yes, and you are Lin Sharon-san, am I correct?" The detective replied rapidly.

"Yes, sir."

"Please follow me." He said after he opened the door.

Walking behind him he started to explain the situation, "As you are aware, there is a murder committed and Cavallone Dino-san is one of the suspects. The victim is Sunounchi Renji, the president of Foreign Talent Productions. He had an office set up on this floor of this hotel. According to the secretary the president had an appointment today with an up and coming talent star and that new talent is our current lead suspect. However the secretary never saw him since the president scouted the talent on the streets. Unfortunately she doesn't know his name or his face."

A little surprised at his rambling I interrupted when I saw the chance to do so, "Detective Takagi. I'm sorry to interrupt, but is it really wise to explain this to me?" I said apprehensively. "I mean, I believe the details of an ongoing investigation are confidential, right? Unless… I'm a suspect too?"

"Huh? Oh no, you are not a suspect, Lin-san." The tanned detected laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Conan-kun said you're trustable, so I assumed you're a detective."

"Conan-kun…?" I repeated. The name sounded oddly familiar in my ears, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint it. "And for the record, I'm not a detective."

"Eh!? Really!?" The detective called out in surprise.

While keeping a straight face I started to wonder whether this one was going to be fine. If he starts to rattle on an ongoing investigation to a complete stranger… who knows what else he may do. Turning the corner I saw a familiar old man and four familiar children and I remembered where I heard the name Conan before. It was the robbery in Paris about three years ago.

"Ah! Lin-kun!" The older man with glasses and grey moustache called out before I could. "It's been a while."

It was a little weird to someone call me with the suffix _–kun_, but I didn't really mind. It was a nice change of pace.

"Professor Agasa Hiroshi, right?" I said as I stood in front of him. Bowing a little I smiled, "It's been a while indeed."

"Ah! Now I remember! Sharon-onee-san!" The small girl with a bob cut called Yoshida Ayumi exclaimed happily.

"Ah, yes! In Paris!" The boys with freckled called Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko yelled.

"I don't remember…" The tallest and roundest boy called Kojima Genta muttered.

Laughing softly at their rowdiness I greeted them, "It's been a while, I hope the Detective Boys have been well?"

"OH!" The three children called out.

Behind the Professor's leg I saw another bob cut brunette girl, giving the girl called Haibara Ai a small nod I walked into the room in question. Just like three years ago, she was for some reason suspicious of me.

"Are you Lin Sharon-san?" A man wearing an orange brown coat and matching hat asked me. He also had a moustache and looked more reliable than the younger detective from before. "I am Inspector Megure. We have just spoken on the phone."

"Yes, I'm Lin Sharon. It's nice to meet you, Inspector Megure." I said, unwittingly going into business mode.

Glancing over to the people in the room I saw Dino, another blonde man with blue eyes, a possible Afro-American, a gorilla looking man covered in bandages and a blonde woman; probably the secretary Takagi told me about. In the back of the room I saw a man behind a laptop. He was shot four times and from what I could see, one shot through his heart. I couldn't help to grimace at the sight. The sight of dead people was not exactly something I liked to see.

"I am sorry for bringing you here." I heard the inspector say. "But I have to ask you a few questions. First of all do you know this man?"

I wanted to say no, but I couldn't help to feel that I saw him before. As I looked closer I remembered, it was the man who tried to scout Valentino last night.

"I did not know his name, until detective Takagi told me. But I'm certain he was the man who tried to scout Dino last night." I said as I turned around to face the inspector. "We met him when we were at the shopping mall with the Ferris wheel."

"Was he bothering you?" He continued to question as I saw detective Takagi writing in his little notebook.

"Truth to be told, he was annoying because he kept insisting Dino to join his agency. However, we never touched him."

"Did the victim try to scout you?"

"No, he had eyes on my boyfriend only."

"How do you feel on not being scouted?"

Looking at the inspector I tried to read where he was going with the questions. "I don't care about stuff like that."

"Are you sure you about that?" Inspector Megure asked with piercing eyes. "A young well maintained lady, being ignored by a talent scout… Are you _sure_ don't feel anything_?_"

Definitely not liking his accusing tone I just swallowed my retort. Offending an officer was never a good thing to do.

"Yes. I am positive, Inspector." I replied, not falling under his gaze.

Even though detective Takagi said I wasn't a suspect, considering the inspector's look and tone I was pretty sure I was one. Was being annoyed by someone enough for a motive? I doubted.

"Where were you today around half past eight?" He continued.

"In this hotel, VIP room 4502, I was probably changing."

"Is there anyone who can confirm that?"

"Other than Dino, none."

"Where were you at the time Dino-san was apprehended?"

"I was going back to our room to get Dino's hat and sunglasses." I said as I pointed to the fedora on my head. "We have planned to go to Miracle Land today, but I presume that will be cancelled because of the investigation."

"I'm afraid so, Lin-san. I have to ask you to stay here, you are one of the last people to see him alive."

"I understand, Inspector Megure."

As the inspector discussed the matter with detective Takagi I let out a small sigh. Megure didn't say anything specific, but it was clear I was a suspect too. Glancing over to the Cavallone Don I saw him smiling apologetically.

"It's been a while, Sharon-nee-chan." I heard a young voice say.

Looking down I saw a boy wearing glasses, "It is." I smiled tiredly. "I hope you have been well, Conan-kun."

"Un. I'm sorry you've caught up in this."

"Why are you apologising?" I asked as I kneeled down to his height. Was it just me or was he just as small as three years ago? I wasn't too sure of it. "It's not your fault, but are you allowed to be in here? Something horrible happened here."

"Hehehe, don't worry, Sharon-nee-chan. I'm pretty good in this." The little boy laughed innocently. "Say, is Dino-san really the president of the Cavallone Financial Group?"

"Yes, he is." I replied, still having my doubts of the presence of a child near a homicide.

"But he's so young."

A little surprised at his remark I laughed and patted his head, "He indeed is, but he is doing a marvellous job. I can learn a thing or two from him."

"What do you mean by that? Aren't you still in high school?"

Raising my eyebrow at the latter I chuckled, "Hm… You have quite a memory, Conan-kun." I smiled as I patted his head a few more times. "I already graduated from high school and I'm studying some business science in case I have to take over my grandfather's work."

"What do you mean by 'in case'?"

"Well, there is someone else who also has the right to succeed my grandfather. Honestly I don't really want it, but if he chooses me I have no choice to do it."

"_Hm…_Is that so?" The boy smiled, but something about him made me feel wary. I remember this boy and the girl Haibara were different than the other three children. Back then they reminded of myself, so it was possible something deep was going on in their lives too.

When I was about to stand up another blonde woman with blue eyes wearing glasses appeared in the doorway. It appeared she ran since she huffed a little. "Ca- Andre!" She called out, making everyone in the room look at her.

"A-Agent Jodie!?" Both the inspector and detective exclaimed.

The moment they said _agent,_ FBI rang through my mind and I was in a mild state of panic. Why was the FBI here and who was Andre? In any case I needed an update.

Standing up I walked over to Dino who was standing in one of the corners of the office.

"Hey…" He whispered wryly. "I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be." I replied with a small smile. "It isn't your fault. How are you holding up?"

"Aside of feeling guilty that our weekend is ruined, I'm fine. You know the kid?"

"Yeah, I met him and the other children in Paris. You know the thing with Ethan and the bank. They were there too."

"Seriously!?"

"Sssh… Anyway, can you tell me who those people are? I've heard about the case from the detective."

"Right to business as always…" He whispered amusingly as I watched the new woman talk to both the officers and the bulky gorilla looking man. I assumed he was the one called Andre. "Anyway the woman is the victim's secretary, Irena Palmer. She is the one who found the body. That guy with the blonde hair is Toby Keynes, he is a model and apparently he was in the same restaurant we were. The one with the darker skin is Hal Buckner, he works as an English teacher at a school nearby. He was in the restrooms on the same floor. He said he had trouble confessing to a student or something and the muscular man is Andre Camel. He was training on the staircase, but he didn't revealed his occupation yet."

"I see… The way he and that woman called Jodie makes me belief they are colleagues." I replied in the same manner. "Both officers called her 'agent', so I dare to say she has connections to the Bureau."

"FBI!?" He whispered, clearly shocked. "Why are they in Japan? Do you think the CIA is involved too?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know. It's bad enough the Japanese police are keeping us for this case, if they get wind of our backgrounds…"

"They won't, don't worry."

"The FBI?" Inspector Megure exclaimed, making us stop in our conversation.

He was holding some kind of ID and the man called Andre Camel was standing in front of the two officers. I wasn't too surprised, but the others were. Even the children started to murmur. Honestly this room was ridiculous; a victim, a possible murderer, two Mafiosi, several policemen, two FBI-agents and normal civilians including five children and two of them probably had a huge secret.

"Really?" The inspector continued. "This evil looking man is with them?"

Hearing the last comment I repressed a snort. The seriousness I just had, disappeared in thin air. It was true the man looked more menacing because of his broad face and bulky build, but I didn't find him _evil looking_.

"Y-Yes, when they're considering agents for the Bureau… t-they don't judge them by their faces." The blonde FBI woman tried to explain.

"But why is he here in Japan?" The inspector asked cynically.

"You know that I messed up a job for the FBI and came to Japan to console myself, right?" She explained sheepishly. "And since I took so long to come back, he got worried about me…"

Camel looked a little surprised at his colleague and all of the sudden she hugged his arm.

"You see, Andre Camel is my lover!" She said happily. "Right, _darling_?"

There was a moment of silence before he laughed awkwardly, "Ah… Yes. Ahahaha…"

Seeing the man getting flustered I bit on the inside of my cheek. He was totally at a loss and I found it quite funny. It also didn't help that the both Megure and Takagi looked doubtful.

"Refrain yourself." I heard Dino whisper, which made it even more difficult to keep a neutral face.

"And so?" Megure continued indifferently. "Why are you still in Japan?"

At this the woman stiffened, only a little.

"Don't you think her Japanese is getting a bit better?" Takagi also added. "Before she was saying things like "_soudessu._", or something like that."

Takagi's imitation of a foreigner trying to speak Japanese made me almost crack up. It is true it's hard to get the right emphasises when a person starts to learn Japanese, but to see a Japanese imitating that was really weird.

"I-It's because I've been taking a crash course from Andre." She explained as she looked happily at the man in her arms. Her facial muscles looked a little forced in my opinion. "He's really good at Japanese and thanks to him I've improved so much. As time went by, both of us have just found it difficult to leave Japan. Right, _darling_?"

"Y-Yes, that's exactly right…" Camel replied awkwardly.

Detective Takagi whispered something to the inspector and from my angle he looked dubious, perhaps he was sharper than I initially thought.

"Anyway, we need Agent Camel to stay until he's cleared of suspicion." The inspector said to the two agents. "Is that all right?"

"Yes, of course." Jodie replied happily and with that she dragged him to Conan, making me wonder why. They were whispering about something to each other when another man ran into the room. This man was a little chubbier and he also wore a suit and latex gloves. Probably another detective or investigator.

"Inspector!" He called out as he carried a purple shopping bag. "We found this paper bag in the tool storage area in the rooftop restaurant plaza restroom."

"What?" Megure called out.

"Inside is a raincoat, gloves and a gun." He reported as he showed the items. "These may have been used by the culprit."

The raincoat was your typical grey long coat, the gloves were made of white latex and the gun was a semi-auto with a silencer attached to the muzzle.

"I see, that means we probably won't find any gunpowder when we examine these four suspects clothing." Megure deduced.

_"Four?" _I thought puzzling. As far as I counted there were six suspects, myself included. Unless the inspector didn't count the secretary and me as suspect, then the number was right. Though I doubted they would exclude us just because it was a _men's_ raincoat. Or… would they?

"Yes." Detective Takagi agreed. "Moreover, if they had disposed of the clothes they used for the crime, the culprit could have forced their way into the crowded elevator."

"I don't think so." Conan suddenly said, making my eyes shift to the small boy. "After the crime the culprit took the stairs to the roof and went into the restroom, then put their gloves, clothing and gun in a paper bag and hid it in the tool storage area, right? That means at least five minutes would have passed before they were done. They would have looked suspicious if they did all of that in a hurry. They also probably wouldn't have expected the police to arrive this quickly, right?"

"Hm… That's true…" Megure thought out loud.

I was honestly at a lost and I had some difficulties following their conversation, but from the looks of it the police arrived quite fast after the murder. Even within five minutes if I added the inspector's approval on Conan's remarks.

"Furthermore, we checked the video of the security cameras in the elevator." The officer who brought in the evidence said. "There were no foreigners on it."

"Did you check for foreigners of Asian origin?" Agent Jodie questioned. "You can't tell by appearance, can you?"

"Ah… No, not to that extent…" The officer grimaced.

"I don't think that the president would scout people who look Asian." I said with a small frown of my own. For some reason I felt annoyed by her comment. "He said, and I quote, 'a foreign model who is able to speak Japanese is much more interesting than an Asian model._' _Personally, I found it rather rude."

"Sharon-nee-chan grew up in America, right?" Conan asked innocently, making me shift my gaze to the little boy.

"Ah… You're not Japanese?" The inspector exclaimed.

"No, I'm not." I replied as I looked at the inspector. "Like Conan-kun said, I grew up in America. I've gotten my Asian features from my mother, who was Chinese."

"Ah, I see…"

"I agree with Lin-san." I heard the secretary called Irena Palmer say in broken Japanese. "The president indeed always said a person who does not look Japanese at all and speaks Japanese is interesting. So the suspicious ones are still those four people, right?"

She eyed at the remaining four men who were clearly uncomfortable at the sudden declaration. I felt Dino pulling the back of my blouse and I glanced up to see what he wanted. I saw him eyeing at the desk of the deceased.

"In that case, the most suspicious person would be the one who was hiding in the restroom, Hal-san." I heard the inspector say as I glanced at the desk. There I saw a laptop and a memo pad. I noticed faint red brownish smears on the white blank memo pad. Did the president write something down before he died?

"I already said I wasn't hiding, didn't I?" I heard the man called Hal defending himself. "Besides wouldn't you normally avoid hiding in the same restroom where you hid that kind of stuff?"

"That's true, but there's still a possibility that you saw the police coming and without thinking, you returned back to hide."

"Ah, by the way," I heard the investigator who found the evidence say. "The coat is for men and slim-fit. I guess its height fits either Toby-san or Dino-san perfectly…"

Hearing that I looked back at the officer.

"Hey, hey…" The blonde man called Toby exclaimed. "With a size like that, the FBI guy could force himself into it too, right? And it's not only just us men who can wear it. The secretary and that Asian girl can also wear it. Like they say, the bigger the better."

Something about him didn't feel right, my intuition told me. Was he the murderer? But even with Hyper Intuition I couldn't just point him as the culprit without any hard evidence. Like having a special blood trait would stand in court, I don't think so.

"That's right. If their testimonies were lies to cover the crime, then it's possible…" Megure reasoned out loud as he shifted his gaze between the secretary and me. "It's also possible that they wore a men's coat on purpose in order to make it look like a man did it…"

"T-That can't be…" The secretary stammered in disbelief.

I on the other hand sighed inwardly, I couldn't believe that they actually ruled us, women, out because of the men's coat. I started to worry on their skills.

"Anyway, it seems it is certain that one of you six has made the company president eat four bullets…"

"Maybe not only bullets." The young voice rang out again. Looking at the source I saw Conan standing next to the deceased man. Apparently he was looking at the president's hand. "Maybe the president has eaten something for real. The president's right hand… It seems like he was holding something!"

"Eh!?"Inspector Megure exclaimed as he walked over. As he bended over to take a closer look I felt Dino pulling my shirt once more.

"What's your intuition telling you?" He whispered. "Can you tell who's lying?"

"My intuition is useless in court, you know?" I whispered back. "But T.K.'s suspicious."

Of course T.K. was the abbreviation for Toby Keynes, the blonde model.

"Yeah, it was like he deliberately pointed everyone else as the culprit. Making it some guessing game."

"That too… But isn't that a normal human response too?"

"Ah!" Takagi suddenly called out, making me flinch in surprise. "Although it's just a little, there are traces of blood on the pen and the memo papers! There's also dim traces of something written on the memo papers."

"Could it be that the president wrote something before dying and the culprit tore it took it away!?" The inspector exclaimed while holding the bloodied memo pad.

"In that case, hurry and perform a blood analysis and find out what was written!" Agent Jodie called out. "Of course, also check out if it's the president's handwriting."

"Eh? Um…" Both detective Takagi and inspector Megure faltered under her sudden commands.

"I-If it was the FBI, they would investigate this way, right? _Darling!_" She awkwardly smiled at her colleague, which made him force to agree oddly too.

Seeing them like that I couldn't help to smile laconically. The act was just too strained.

"Excuse me." Dino spoke up for the first time since my arrival, making all heads turned to him. "While we can wait for the investigators to do their job, isn't it faster to shine a light on the memo? Or use a pencil on another sheet of paper to darken out the edges? I mean, I see it all the time in the movies…"

That was not a bad idea. If the emboss was deep enough, we could see it right away. Though I had my doubts it was a dying message. The president couldn't write anything down after getting shot through his _heart_, but it was odd why the memo was torn off.

"Hm… That is indeed another option." Agent Jodie thought out loud. "Detective Takagi, could you flash your flashlight on the memo before handing it over to the analysis team."

"Eh… Sure, I guess?" He faltered once more before going through his pocket to take out a small flashlight.

Seeing him flashing over the memo I saw the detective squinting his eyes trying to read the possible shadows of the emboss.

"I think it's English…" He muttered. "It's written in Latin alphabet I think."

"Please allow me." Jodie said as she stood next to him. "B… _Bring… my…_ t… _tux…Bring my tux._"

"B-Biringu?" Both officers stammered at the short English sentence.

"Watashi no tuxedo tottekite kure." She translated. "I am sure that is written on it, but we still have to analyse it. At least we may have a clue."

In all honesty I started to wonder why we haven't called our attorneys yet. An investigation like this will take a while and I don't really have the intention to stay near a dead person. But the memo did make me wonder about something. Why would the murderer take away a bloodied errand memo? Was it even possible that the piece of paper was still on him? If so, why would he do that? It was a _bloodied _memo, it would give him right away any in a body search.

"Say Sharon, how are your reading skills in kanji?" Dino suddenly asked out loud.

Absolutely not expecting the question I turned around and looked at him sceptically, "Why do you bring up my Japanese _now_?" I hissed in fluster. "You _know_ how it is. I'm still working on it."

"Eh? Sharon-nee-chan can't read kanji?" Conan asked in surprise, making me grimace in embarrassment. "Even though you speak Japanese fluently?"

Giving the blonde a small glare, I looked at the boy who stood now together with his friends.

"My speech may be perfect, but reading and writing is still difficult for a non-native." I smiled wryly at the boy. "I may look Japanese or Chinese or even Korean, but I am truly an American… citi… zen…"

I faltered at the end as my eyes widened in realisation. Looking back at Dino I saw him smirking a little. I couldn't believe it, the reason why he brought up my Japanese was actually to let me, and perhaps _them_, notice of the possibility that the culprit cannot read English even if they look like a foreigner. It was the perfect disguise, no one would even assume a Western looking person not be able to know English, or at least a little of it. So it may be possible that the killer took away the memo because he thought the memo was incriminating him. I was pleasantly surprised by his insight.

But still, even knowing this I have no idea to proof the fact that the culprit can't read English. Andre Camel and Hal Buckner were eliminated as they were FBI agent and English teacher. Irena Palmer spoke broken Japanese and there were still some slip ups of English words. Dino and I didn't do it, so Toby Keynes was the last man standing. Doing any tests could be denied unless they showed up with a court order, which was impossible to get with circumstantial evidence._ If _this even counted as evidence.

While I was lost in thoughts I felt a soft tug on my hand. Apparently I missed something because Dino was escorting me out of the crime scene following the others and another officer.

"Did something happen?" I questioned softly as we walked down the hallway.

"The inspector asked us to wait in a different room." Dino replied. "They'll continue their investigation while we wait. How was my little hint? Is it possible?"

"Of course it's possible. I'm impressed you thought of that."

"You shouldn't underestimate me, you know." He replied smugly. "Besides, you told me many people assumed you knew Mandarin while you didn't. It annoyed you so much because people judged you on your appearance, right?"

"… Of course." I sighed as I massaged my temple. "That's why I felt annoyed when the FBI woman suggested the foreigners of Asian origin. Unknowingly I felt addressed by it."

"Then I guess I know you better than you thought?"

Not answering the question I just smirked after making eye contact with the man walking next to me.

"Uwah! Sharon-onee-san and Dino-onii-san are really lovey-dovey!" A young girl's voice called out.

Surprised at the sudden remark my eyes darted at the source and I saw the dark haired girl looking at us gleefully.

"A-Ayumi-chan!" I shushed.

At the same time I heard Dino say, "Do we look lovey-dovey, little girl?"

Automatically my head turned once more to him and after we met each other's eyes he chuckled, which made me sigh in exasperation. This wasn't exactly the right time to act _mushy mushy_.

"Un!" The girl replied gleefully. "You're holding hands!"

This time I couldn't help to laugh at her remark. I forgot girls her age considered holding hands as something lovey-dovey. Or did holding hands have a special meaning to Japanese people? Blast the cultural differences.

"Say, Sharon-nee-chan, Dino-nii-chan?" Conan asked cutely. "Have you two ever heard Japanese people speak English?"

"Eh? Ehm… Yes, we have." Dino replied, surprised how the little boy addressed him. "Last night, right?"

"Yeah…She talked really fast, though. So I wasn't able to fully understand her." I confirmed after a small hesitation. I didn't want to hurt their feelings by saying that Japanese cannot speak English. Of course I know this doesn't apply for _every _Japanese, but I rather wished they just spoke their own language.

"Then do you want to participate a little test?" The little boy asked. "It will eliminate both of you as a suspect in an instant. I'm sure Jodie-sensei has a theory too thanks to Dino-nii-chan."

"Why not, sounds like a good idea. Ehm, Conan-kun, right?" Dino replied.

"Un, Edogawa Conan, detective." Conan replied.

Dino's eyebrows shot up and I was a little surprised myself. I knew they had a detective club, but to declare to be a detective was something else. There was also no hint of lying. Did he study under agent Jodie? He called her _sensei _after all.

"E-Excuse me…" I heard Hal waver. Looking up I saw him standing just outside the newly assigned waiting room. "If all you want me to wait for the results, may I leave for about two hours? My class is going to start soon and I haven't notify the headmaster about my situation yet."

"Ah! May I also go to the hotel _reception_?" Irena also asked. "I have to do a lot of cancelling, and we might find out something about the people whom the president was about to meet today…"

"Well, I guess they won't mind if you go with an officer?" Jodie said. "But this is not my call."

"Please wait in the room, I will get the inspector." The escorting officer said before going back to the crime scene.

"Hmf. There's somebody killed over here. How can they think about lessons and parties?" I heard Toby mutter nonchalantly. "What nerve they have…"

"_Well, sir. Life goes on._" I replied in English as Dino and I walked pass him. Glancing at his expression I caught a slight panicked eye movement, but it disappeared when he scoffed a small _hmf_.

"He panicked. It was faint, but he definitely panicked." Dino whispered again when we walked to the furthest corner of the room. "And why did he say _parties_? She just wants to go to the reception on the ground floor, right?"

"If I'm correct the reception we know is called the front desk in Japan." I whispered back, making sure that no one was eavesdropping. "If he indeed doesn't know English, then he probably thought it was a party or ceremony of some sort and slipped up."

"But there's no way we can let him repeat that again, right?"

"Unfortunately not."

The inspector and detective entered the room along with the officer who escorted us.

"Hal-san, I'm afraid you have to cancel your classes today." Inspector Megure said as he addressed the afro American teacher.

"In that case, I want to tell the school's principal about my circumstances." Hal replied. "The school is really nearby, so I would really appreciate that."

"There is no need for that!" Conan called out. "We have a spell to reveal the culprit when we cast it!"

At this all eyes went to the little boy, who stood in the middle of the room, grinning.

"S-Spell?" Inspector Megure stammered. "A spell that reveals the culprit when you cast it?"

"Un! But you need some preparation!"

"Preparation?"

After the boy motioned the large man to kneel to his height, Conan whispered something in the inspector's ear. As I saw the inspector's stumped face I wondered what Conan told him. Looking around I saw most people had a thoughtful look.

"And that's it!" Conan called out happily as he stretched his arms out. "Easy, huh?"

"A-Are you sure we'll find the culprit with this?" Inspector Megure questioned dubiously.

"Yes, it's guaranteed because I heard about this spell from Shinichi-nii-chan! Just test it and see for yourself!"

"W-Well… If Kudou-kun says so…"

As I watched the inspector talking to detective Takagi I crossed my arms. For some reason they listened to the little boy and even accepted this _spell_ after he mentioned this Shinichi.

_Shinichi… _For some reason I had the feeling that I heard the name before, but I couldn't remember where exactly.

"So… what do you think?" I heard Dino say, interrupting my thoughts.

"Think what?" I replied as I looked over to Conan who stood with his friends now. From the looks of it he was telling them the spell he told the inspector.

"The boy. Don't you think it's odd that the police listen to a young boy like him?"

"Hm… I guess he's something like Reborn." I mused as I saw the children laughing out loud. Apparently the spell was something funny.

"Why like Reborn?"

"Because Reborn is an _infant_…?"

As I redirected my gaze to the man next to me I saw him grimacing sheepishly, "Don't tell me you didn't notice…" I deadpanned.

"No, no, no! It's just he's… you know… he's like a real man, you know…"

Not knowing what to say I just cocked my eyebrow.

"Please don't look at me like that…"

"_OK_." I said as an amusing grin crept on my face. Looking back at the small group of children, who were still chortling, I hoped Dino wouldn't notice my amusement at his remark. At least not as much.

Seeing detective Takagi going out of the room I saw agent Jodie and Conan talking softly to each other. Glancing to the others I saw Hal looking on his watch impatiently, Irena was checking her smart phone and Toby just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my purse I took out the device and _Uncle _was written on the screen. Grimacing a little I declined his call and immediately wrote a text message. Out of experience I knew he would be very… loud, even if it wasn't on speaker.

_Dear Uncle, can't pick up now. Currently with police and FBI, homicide case; we're suspects. I'll brief you later. Xoxo S [09:54]_

Almost immediately I received a reply.

_FBI!? Should I call Nono and the attorneys? Gah! I knew it was a bad idea to go to Tokyo! Tell Little D that he's so going to take responsibility for this! [09:54]_

"So he says…" I said as I showed Dino the message, which in turn he grimaced.

"I'm not sure which is worse, Ivan's wrath or Reborn's…"

"Believe me, you don't want to feel Uncle's wrath." I chuckled as I typed out my reply that it wasn't necessary to call them.

After a good twenty minutes detective Takagi returned and reported to his supervisor.

"Good!" Inspector Megure called out. "Everyone, please follow me to the next room. Everything is ready."

As we followed him I saw the children giggling again. I really wondered whether it was really _that_ funny.

When we walked in the new room I saw six chairs standing next to each other and I couldn't help to cock an eyebrow. A group interrogation? I had absolutely no idea.

"Then, if the six suspects will stand in front of the chairs…" Inspector Megure said, along with a little doubt in his voice. Apparently he himself had doubts about it.

"W-What are you going to do?" Hal stammered unsure, probably not liking the experiment.

"If you want to interrogate us, isn't it better to interrogate everyone individually?" FBI agent Camel said.

I saw that the secretary was fidgeting, probably also feeling unsure what was going to happen. Glancing at Dino I saw him shaking his head along with an uncertain look of his own. So much to get to know our situation.

"Well, let's do as the inspector says." Toby said casually as he walked to one of the chairs in the middle. "It's not like we're play Musical Chairs."

"Ah, please don't sit yet…" The inspector called out before Toby sat down.

It really made me curious what he was going to do and thus without further ado I followed Toby's example and walked to the chair next to him. I felt Dino following me suit and not much later all of us stood in front of the chairs.

As I stood there I saw the children whisper again among each other.

Hearing the inspector clearing his throat my eyes went back to him, "Ahem, now that you six are gathered, first… _shiranpuri_!"

As I heard the children laughed out loud again I couldn't help to deadpan. Either the inspector was pulling our legs or he tried real hard to speak English. Considering the situation I guessed it was the latter so I sat down on the chair. I am able to understand some Japanese English thanks to the tutoring at Namimori Middle School, but at least try to _separate_ the words instead of putting them all together. Or simply say _suwattekudasai_ in Japanese, which would also be much easier for him to say than _sit down, please_.

Unless… This was actually the spell Conan mentioned.

As I looked to the people next to me I saw everyone, but Toby sitting on the chair. At the same time the laughing stopped and both the inspector and Toby himself exclaimed in confusion.

"Wh-Why are you guys sitting down?" The last man standing asked in confusion.

All eyes were directed to the blonde model and I was very much impressed by this. I also understood why the children were laughing so much about it. _Shiranpuri _literally means _feign ignorance _and to say that the possible suspects have to act innocent is quite… directionless.

"_Sit down please…_" Agent Jodie said in English as she walked closer to the culprit. "For foreign ears that are used to English, _shi- ra-n puri_ sounds like _sit down please. _Even more so if they were made to stand in front of a chair beforehand. In other words, even though you look like a foreigner, you are actually Japanese. What's more, since your ears are not used to English, you could only understand the original meaning of that phrase which is 'play innocent'. Do you understand what that means, Mister Culprit?"

As Toby visibly paled at the agent's deduction, both inspector Megure and detective Takagi looked at each other in confusion.

"A-Agent Jodie…" Inspector Megure stammered. "We still don't exactly follow the course of event…"

"Well, inspector." She said as she turned sideways. "The case went something like this, right? The person who was shot was the president of a foreign talent company. From the fact that that the president was supposed to meet a foreign new talent, and not to mention that the police arrived early, there were six suspects. The secretary, Irena_-_san_, _the one who discovered the president's body. The foreigners who were in the hotel at the time of the murder; the English teacher, Hal Bachner_-_san; the model, Toby Keynes_-_san and the president of Cavallone Financial Group, Dino Cavallone-san. Also Andre Camel, the FBI agent who was working out on the stairs for some reason and Sharon Lin_-_san_, _Dino_-_san's girlfriend who may have the motive of jealousy."

Hearing _jealousy _as motive I had to restrain myself to hit my forehead. If anything else, jealousy was the last thing I would kill for.

"The clue was a memo pad that was on the president's desk, from the blood on his hand, pen and memo pad; we figured that the culprit took off with the memo that president wrote before he died. Based on the traces made by the pen on the paper, we got _Bring my tux_, meaning 'bring my tuxedo'. According to his secretary, Irena, he had planned to go out on a party tonight. That memo was probably a message to Irena written by the president himself. You get it now, right inspector?"

Looking at the inspector face I saw he still didn't understand it.

"S-So why did the culprit take the memo…?" He asked, definitely still confused about his case.

"Ah! That's it!" Detective Takagi called out. His face radiated like he finally found the last puzzle piece. "It's because he couldn't read English! He didn't know what it meant, so he got scared and took off with it! Probably when he was searching for something after he shot the president, then he noticed that the president was holding the pen and the memo papers, so the culprit thought that he had written something about him and took it in confusion. If we eliminate people who can read English from the suspects, then Hal Bachner-san, the English teacher; Irena-san, who exchange messages with the president in English; FBI agent Andre Camel; Dino-san, CEO of an international company and Lin Sharon-san, who grew up in America are eliminated as suspect. So the one who was likely to take that message is a person who probably can't read English. Toby Keynes-san, you're the only one left!"

As I crossed my arms and legs I glanced over to the, now, sweating culprit.

"Wh-Where is the proof?" He called out in mild desperation. "Those are all speculations!"

"Say, what would you do?" Conan suddenly asked to his friends. "I mean if you picked up a paper with something bad about you on it…"

"I'd probably just throw it out right away…" Ayumi said along with a thoughtful expression.

"I'd be pissed!" Genta grunted.

"And I wouldn't want to read it ever again!" Mitsuhiko added.

"But what if it was written in some sort of secret code you couldn't read?" Conan resumed.

"In that case, I wouldn't throw it away!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Because I would want to know what it says!" Genta added.

"So I'd take it and do my best to find out its meaning!" Mitsuhiko concluded.

A second later they all looked up at the blonde model with the realisation, "Don't tell me that the culprit…"

Before Toby could do anything, detective Takagi stood in front of him, "Please excuse me." He said before he conducted a body search on the suspect. A moment later the detective held the missing memo in his hand. "Just as expected…"

"Yeah…" Toby said in defeat. "I was going to bring it home and ask my American girlfriend's younger brother for the translation. My girlfriend was overworked by that president, to the extent that her health worsened and she died at the end of last month."

"Overworked?" The inspector inquired.

"Yeah." He sighed. "He made her sign the contract which was written in Japanese. She could speak the language to an extent, but she wasn't good at reading it at all. Besides, in case she became unable to work, the contract made her brother jointly responsible for her. In order to at least save her brother, I was going to threaten him at gunpoint to get that contract back and I made him scout me on purpose. When he said that the contract wasn't here, he told me he would have his secretary bring it. It sounded like a lie to me and before I even knew it, I pulled the trigger."

After his story I had mixed feelings. It was noble for him trying to save his late girlfriend's brother, but to use a gun with a _silencer _just screams premeditated.

"You know, Keynes-san." I said after I sighed, receiving the attention of thirteen pairs of eyes. "There is a reason why there is a safety on a gun. Are you sure it wasn't to avenge your late girlfriend?"

He chuckled as he closed his eyes, "Maybe. Maybe I wanted that indeed, but I never want to feel that ever again. The feeling of shooting someone… with each pull of the trigger, it's like your very soul is leaving you… That horrible feeling."

"Bring him away." I heard the inspector say.

"One more thing," Toby said as detective Takagi cuffed him. "How did you know that I can't speak English?"

"Reception." Conan answered, shifting all the attention back to him. "When the secretary said that she wanted to go to the hotel's _reception_, you said "There's somebody killed over here. How can she think about parties!" For foreigners, the hotel reception is what's known in Japanese as the hotel front desk. That's how we knew you couldn't speak English!"

"I see… So she meant the front desk…" He smiled bitterly. "I knew it sounded odd. If I knew this would happen, I would have studied more English from my American father…"

As detective Takagi escorted Toby out of the room I let my head fall in my neck and sighed out loud. Not because the case was over, but because it reminded me again how ugly people are. Not that I was any better, I was probably even worse than him.

"Agent Camel, Irena-san, Hal-san, Lin-san, Dino-san. You are free to go now, but I would like your official statement by the end of the day."

Glancing over to Dino I saw he nodded, so I sat normal again. "Understood, inspector." I said as I stood up.

Better get this over with…


	3. Saturday, Afternoon

_Disclaimer: The original case is from Detective Conan episode 468._

* * *

"Finally back outside!" I called out as soon as I walked out of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department building.

As I stretched out I felt the warm sun on my skin and I sighed in satisfaction. The outside was definitely better than the stuffy and buzzing offices inside. I never thought that taking our statements would take more than an hour, so it wasn't exactly a surprise when my stomach rumbled loudly. I haven't had breakfast after all.

"Someone is hungry here." Dino laughed as he stood next to me, only to grimace as we heard _his_ stomach rumble.

"Says the hungry one." I mused in amusement.

As we shared a light-hearted laugh I felt his arm around my waist, pulling me gently closer to him. "So do you want to eat something before lunch?" The Don asked as he escorted me towards the crowded streets. "We still have time before we meet the professor."

After our… eventful morning, professor Agasa invited us for lunch as a way to apologise. He felt responsible of ruining our weekend trip, just because Conan suggested to detective Takagi on the possible foreign homicide suspects. I said it was fine and that there was no need for him to treat us for lunch. Although I did want to catch up with an old acquaintance, so after clearing it with Dino, we made an appointment at noon. Of course not without a back and forth on who was going to pay the bill. In the end I backed down to respect the elder's wishes. I really wonder why it is so unusual to split the bill.

"Well…" I thought out loud as I leaned against his body. "Peanut butter-jelly sandwiches sounds nice."

There was a small silence before he replied, "…You know they don't have that here…"

Hearing him say that I felt the corners of my lips crawling up, "I know, but that doesn't take away that I crave for it."

Again silence and I peeked up only to see him eyeing me suspiciously. Seeing him so dubious I started to laugh.

"I'm not joking." I said as I playfully hit his stomach with the back of my hand. "Have you ever eaten a simple peanut butter-jelly sandwich on an empty stomach? It's really satisfying."

"No… I haven't." He replied after shot pause.

"You rich bastard!" I called out as I faked a gasp.

"Hey! What has that to do with being rich?" He countered. "Besides, you're wealthy too."

"No, my grandpa is wealthy. I don't have a dime myself."

"Says the person who's wearing top quality clothing."

At the same time I felt my sides being squeezed and I let out a yelp, "Valentino!?" I called out as I looked up, only to meet his face up close. For a second I froze at the sudden closeness, but smiled amusingly after. "You know, people are watching."

"So?" He replied cheekily.

As I felt his hand move up I felt my face burn up. Despite the bold gesture I refused to look or to shy away. I continued to gaze in his glittering brown eyes, daring him to continue.

"You're… really a tough one." He chuckled as he took his fedora from my head as he retreated. After putting the black hat on his own blonde locks he just smiled amusingly. "Shall we have some takoyaki?"

While my face didn't show anything, my heart pounded furiously in my rib case. Even with all the whispering onlookers, I only had my eyes on the grinning blonde.

"Well?" He questioned enjoyably as he cocked his head.

"Takoyaki sounds good." I replied with a smug smirk of my own.

"Then let's go."

As he tugged me along through the crowd I felt really happy. Even the fact that both Ivan and Romario were tailing us from a safe distance didn't ruin my mood. Just seeing that goofy grin on my beloved face was more than enough to make my day.

And so, after sharing a portion of takoyaki we met professor Agasa and the Detective Boys in a small café named Poirot half an hour later.

"Ah… So Sharon-kun and Dino-kun have known each other since you were little?" Agasa said after we told a little about ourselves.

"Pretty much, yes." I laughed. "Even though we lived in different countries we stayed close friends. It was really a coincidence when we met each other in Japan though."

"I still think it's more than a coincidence, though." Dino added, along with a chuckle. "Ever since I met her I just had this feeling that she was different from everyone else. I really felt she was looking after me and supporting me from the shadows."

"Oh shoo you, Dino!" I laughed as I lightly punched his shoulder. "You know how I feel about fate and the likes."

"I've never said anything about fate. I just said that I think it's more than a coincidence."

Seeing his smug expression I retreated. I knew the pattern. Any further and it would become a silly back and forth that only the two of us understood. Seeing Ayumi whispering gleefully to Haibara I decided to change the subject.

"So, how have the Detective Boys been?" I asked after taking a sip of my iced coffee. "I hope you haven't been in any dangerous situations like in Paris."

As the children looked at each other while grinning brightly, I could more or less already guess the answer.

"The Detective Boys live for dangerous situations!" Genta said proudly.

"Yes! We have helped the police with a lot of cases!" Ayumi added.

"We have also solved many cases on our own!" Mitsuhiko added proudly. "Even though it's mostly Conan-kun who solves it…"

"That's because Conan's my apprentice!" Genta exclaimed loudly.

Smiling at their enthusiasm I glanced at the boy with glasses who was laughing wryly. It wasn't really a surprise that Conan was the one who solved most of the cases considering that he said that he was good in them, plus he called himself a detective and it didn't feel like he lied about it.

"Hm… So Genta-kun is a really good detective then?" I asked with interest, going with their flow. "I'm just wondering, but did all of you perhaps learn under Agent Jodie? You guys seem to know her."

"Agent?" The three children asked in choir, visibly confused by the way how I addressed the FBI agent. However, they giggled soon after.

"Jodie-sensei is an English teacher!" Ayumi giggled merrily.

"Yes! She likes roleplaying though." Genta followed. "Right, Mitsuhiko?"

"Yes." Mitsuhiko confirmed. "She said that before."

"_Un_! Just like Genta-kun!" Ayumi added. "He likes to role play Kamen Yaiba!"

As the three children laughed among each other I glanced over to Dino and he just smiled. Glancing over to the professor he smiled apologetically, more or less saying that they don't know the truth.

"Although it was sure a surprise that her boyfriend Andre Camel-san is part of the FBI!" Mitsuhiko resumed. "I thought for sure he was the culprit!"

As the children chatted among each other about the case I redirected myself to the professor, "Quite a handful, aren't they?" I laughed.

"Hahaha, just a little." He replied. "But they are good kids."

"Yes, they are. However, I do hope they'll be careful. Being involved with criminal investigations is quite dangerous."

"Ah! Talking about dangerous." Mitsuhiko suddenly called out, entering the conversation. "I heard there is a snapping turtle in Central Park's pond!"

"Ah! I heard that too! They're going to catch it this afternoon, right?" Ayumi followed.

Hearing the sudden news, I glanced over to the blonde next to me and I saw him fumbling in his black jacket.

"Don't tell me you…" I whispered as I leaned towards him.

"No, no. I left Enzo with Romario. I didn´t bring him with me." Dino whispered back. "Besides… Enzo would have absorbed all the water and be as large as a mountain by now."

"Well… that's true."

"Hey, hey! What are you guys whispering?" Genta's voice rang out, making us look back at the bigger boy. "You aren't talking bad about us, are you?"

"No, we aren't talking bad about you guys, Genta." Dino laughed friendly. "We were talking about my pet snapping turtle Enzo."

"Hm~ I heard only lonely people keep a snapping turtle as a pet."Haibara mused. "But Dino-san doesn't seem so lonely, so I may be wrong."

As I slowly looked the other side I bit the inside of my cheeks in order not to snort at the little girl's remark. I found it quite ironic that she chose the word _lonely_ considering that Dino is practically surrounded by his men most of the time, making him hardly lonely.

"I-I received it as a gift from my tutor." I heard him defending himself. At the same time I felt a little nudge on my side, making it even harder for me not to laugh out loud.

"Then would you come with us to the park?" I heard Ayumi ask excitedly. "It would be really nice to hear more about turtles!"

"Ayumi-kun, Sharon-kun and Dino-kun are here on vacation. They could have planned something already." I heard Agasa say.

"Ah… That's right! I forgot. I'm sorry."

Hearing her dejected voice, my laugh faded away and I took a deep breath before I looked in front of me. There I saw a sad looking Ayumi. Facing the blonde next to me he only smiled as he softly nodded towards the girl's direction.

"We would love to accompany you." I smiled as I faced the little dark brunette. "We don't have plans for today anyway. Right, Dino?"

"That's right."

"Really?" She asked in doubt.

"Really."

As her face beamed I felt my own smile growing broader. Her smile was contagious and I felt that she was going to grow up into a beautiful woman.

Thus after lunch, Dino and I went with the Detective Boys to Central Park. Professor Agasa didn't go with us because he had an appointment with a client about his cake-maker-invention. As we walked towards our destination Dino told the children about his pet and snapping turtles in general, of course leaving out Enzo's special absorbing ability, and they were quite intrigued by him. Conan and Haibara listened with interest, but as always they kept their cool. On our way we also met detective Takagi, again. Apparently there was a theft of three million yen at a residence and he and his colleague were gathering information from possible witnesses. However, they didn't have much on the culprit considering that he was wearing gloves and a mask. The victim described the robber as a tall, thin male. With only so little to go on, it is most likely going to be tough to catch the robber.

A good ten minutes later we arrived at the pond in Central Park and aside of the massive crowd I took in the beauty of the large pond. When they told us about a pond in a park I didn't think it would stretch out from one side to another. It had the shape of an enormous koi fish pond and it even has a walkway between the two closest creeks. Also I saw a small temple like building on the glimmering water at the other side of the walkway.

When the crowd made some commotion I was pulled back to the present. Seeing the children near the fence, and Dino behind them, I saw them and many others pointing to the water. Even though I knew what it was, I was still curious to see it and I got closer to get a better look of the water. However, I couldn't see anything because the people were moving around and thus I decided to stand on my toes to see over their heads.

"I could lift you up if you want…" I suddenly heard Dino hum.

Not expecting a comment like that I looked at him like he was out of his mind, but my perplexed look was soon replaced by an amused smirk. "Do that and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

After faking a pout Dino chuckled, "I knew you would say that. Come here, you'll get a better look if you stand behind them."

As he nodded at the children he held out his hand and I placed mine in his to let him lead me to the designated spot. I knew he was just making up an excuse to hold hands because we both knew I could just walk over, but I didn't mind. I liked the feeling of holding hands.

When I stood behind of the kids and in front of Dino I felt him hugging me from behind and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Was it because the Detective Boys were with us? Was it because I knew them and it was embarrassing to be all touchy in the presence of acquaintances? I wasn't sure.

"Uwah! Was that a snapping turtle, Dino-onii-san?" Ayumi called out as she pointed to the water.

"Yups, that was definitely a snapping turtle." I heard him answer.

As Ayumi laughed and spoke to her friends I saw several men in blue uniform standing in the pond with nets, trying to catch the turtle. Their uniforms reminded me of the forensic investigators' of this morning. I wondered why they were doing this instead of Animal Control Service, unless this organization is something typical for the US only.

As I leaned against Dino's chest I heard the children talking about the possibility of the turtle being abandoned and how irresponsible it was. When I heard Haibara say something how non-native animals could disrupt Japan's ecosystem, I raised an eyebrow. When I was their age I didn't even know the meaning of ecosystem. But then again, they are the Detective Boys. To be able to help the police they must know a few things more than the usual child.

"What's wrong with having more animals around?" Genta asked in reaction.

"That's not it." Haibara sighed in exasperation.

_"Or maybe not…"_ I laughed to myself.

"But still, we can't just leave that snapping turtle here! Let's find the person who left their frightened turtle here!"Genta called out as he pointed to the water.

"_Un_!" Ayumi agreed.

"Right. This is a job for the Detective Boys!" Mitsuhiko also agreed energetically. "But, where do we start?"

_"Detective Boys: Defenders of Justice_._" _went through my mind as I smiled amusingly at their liveliness.

"Then, how about this?" Conan suddenly shouted, like he wanted to let other people hear his voice. "Let's find the pet shop that the turtle's owner would usually go to. Snapping turtles eat a lot, so they must have gone out a lot to buy small fish and prawns to make turtle food, right Dino-nii-chan?"

"Huh? Ah, yes."

"I see! Let's get moving, then!" Mitsuhiko called out.

At that moment Conan bolted away with a serious expression and I had the feeling he wasn't going to the pet shop.

"Eh? Conan-kun!? What's wrong?" Mitsuhiko called out after him and he went after him.

"Ah! W-Wait for us!" Genta called out and he and Ayumi followed suit.

Haibara sighed and looked at us, "I apologise for their behaviour." She said and after nodding she ran after them.

"Shall we go after them?" Dino asked as we watched the children turn a corner.

"They'll return sooner or later. Something tells me Conan found the owner." I replied laconically.

"Hyper intuition?"

"Mhm."

As we enjoyed each other's company we watched the men in uniforms trying to catch the turtle. However, that peaceful moment was soon ruined by whispers of the onlookers.

"Hey, have you seen that couple? They look good, are they celebrities?"

"The guy's so hot!"

"The girl is so lucky~! I want to be her!"

"But you know, the girl is pretty too! The more I look at her the more I feel… attractive to her. And I'm a girl myself!"

"I know right! It's like she has this… air around her, right?"

"Yes, yes!"

Feeling uncomfortable at the sudden attention I sighed softly. It isn't the first time that I heard gossip about the 'air' I supposedly give off. People would eventually flock around me because of it and I decided to blame my genes for it. There was not much I could do about it anyway considering that people have flocked around me since kindergarten.

"Want to go somewhere else?" I heard Dino whisper in concern. "We can go to a department store and buy disguises for ourselves. Like… those glasses with nose and moustache included?"

Already imaging Dino with black, thick frames, big nose and a big bushy moustache I put my hand in front of my mouth to muffle my laughter, "_Pffft._ If we do that then I won't be able to look at you seriously anymore. The image will haunt me forever."

"_Heh. _Well, at least we will both look like idiots."

At once we heard gasps of all around us and I chuckled in amusement, "Seems you've gained some extra fans."

Seeing something spiky floating on the surface of the lake I stood straight again to get a better look at the creature in the water. "Hm… It's a lot bigger than Enzo." I hummed as I saw the turtle swim back under water. At the same time one of the catchers tried to catch it, but failed.

"There's no mistake! That's the turtle I raised." A young man's voice called out.

Turning our heads to the source, I saw a tall young man with brown hair in a blue vest and khaki coloured trousers standing at the fence not far from us.

"You're the owner of that snapping turtle?" One of the catchers asked when he waded closer to the owner in question.

"Ah, excuse me. My name is Nihonmatsu. I live in an apartment in the third district. Yesterday I turned away for a second and it ran off. I never thought it would come all the way over here." He said apologetically as he scratched the back of his neck. "I beg you to hurry and return the turtle to me."

Something was off about the guy. He was lying about being the owner and for some reason he sounded a little bit edgy. Was he afraid to be discovered that he lied? It could be.

At that moment I spotted Conan near the proclaimed owner, "Say, onii-san. Is that turtle really yours?" I heard the child say in his cutely manner.

"There is no mistaking it." The guy named Nihonmatsu laughed. "Turtles like these are rarely seen."

Seeing that the boy said something else while pointing away from the lake, Nihonmatsu expression changed into shock. Laughing wryly to myself I guessed that he just wanted a rare pet.

Watching the young man follow the boy I felt Dino squeezing my sides again, making me jump a little.

"Don't do that!" I pouted as I removed his hands from my sides. "I can't stand that."

"But you were looking." I heard him pout as he gently squeezed my fingers. "I don't want you to look at other men."

"A little jealous, aren't we?" I mused amusingly as I turned around. "Don't worry, I have only eyes for you."

Seeing him smile with affection I smiled with him and when he moved closer I put a finger on his lips, "Not with all these onlookers." I whispered playfully. "Especially not when Uncle is keeping an eye on us."

At this Dino's expression changed, "Ivan is here!?"

"Along with Romario and a few of your men I believe."

The blonde grimaced at this and glanced around, "S-Since when…?"

"Pretty much since this morning. Why else do you think Uncle called me this morning? He's obviously keeping tabs on us."

"Now you mention it… he usually calls when we… you know, getting in the mood."

Seeing him shy away I laughed softly as I walked us away from the crowd. "I really have to do something about him. I won't be his little princess forever."

"Well… Technically, you will. You have the title as Vongola Princess whether you like it or not."

Looking over my shoulder I gave him a look, "You know what I mean."

After we walked past a few trees he suddenly pulled my hand, making me turn around. Before I could say anything he gently pressed me against his body as he kissed on top of my head.

"D-Dino?" I stammered as I felt flustered as the sudden gesture.

"Ivan aside, you still need to be punished for looking at another man." He whispered alluringly, making me look up.

Like he anticipated my actions he gently pressed his lips on mine and not much later his lips moved to my bottom lip. Feeling him suck it gently I felt my body temperature raise as my heart thumped violently. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck, accepting the so-called punishment. When I was about to lick his upper lip I felt disturbed by several watching eyes.

"Valentino, they're watching." I whispered as I broke off the single-lip kiss.

"Who are?" He whispered back as I felt his lips trace my jawline, going down to my neck.

Despite the shivers of pleasure going down my spine I removed my arms from his neck and made him look at me. Sensuality was visible in his moist cognac eyes and it took me everything not to lean in.

"The children." I said as steady as possible.

Glancing over his shoulder I saw the four children looking in our direction. The boys with beet red faces and Ayumi smiling in excitement. Even the guy named Nihonmatsu looked at us with a flushed face. It occurred to me that Haibara was not there.

"E-E-Excuse us." The guy stammered as he quickly looked away, but Ayumi jumped gleefully as she ran towards us.

"_Uwah! _Are Sharon-onee-san and Dino-onii-san going to be married?" She called out as her chocolate eyes twinkled in excitement. "Mama says that if a couple kiss in public, they're going to be married!"

Not exactly how to answer that I laughed wryly as I glanced over to the now, flushed blonde.

"Who knows." I decided to say, making the little girl jump even more in excitement.

The thought of marriage was a little odd, since I haven't thought so far yet. Of course there was still that arranged marriage contract that was made up by Vongola _Nono _and Cavallone _Nono_, but neither Dino nor I have accepted it or rejected it. We decided to let it be and see how it will turn out. For the time being, seeing each other like this was more than satisfying.

As we heard the crowd make a commotion again, we looked back in the direction of the pond.

"Could it be–!?" Genta and Mitsuhiko called out in excitement, already forgotten what they just have seen.

As the two boys ran towards the lake, Conan and Nihonmatsu followed them. Ayumi took my hand and Dino's in each of her smaller hands and dragged us back to the rest of the spectators.

"Did you catch it?" I heard Mitsuhiko call out in excitement.

"Err… No, that's not it. Look."

When we arrived Ayumi let go of our hands and slipped through the crowd to her friends. Standing on my toes I tried to look what happened and before I knew it I was lifted up in the sky as my purse dropped on the grass.

"V-V-Valentino!?" I called out in fluster as I looked down at the grinning blonde. Not only it was embarrassing, but I also had to look down instead of up. It didn't feel right. "P-Put me down!"

"If I can see your vulnerable side just like this, then I will gladly sleep on the couch tonight." He grinned as I felt myself burn up even more. "It's rare to see you like this."

"Y-You're embarrassing me…" I sulked as I looked away. To be honest, the feeling of being carried like this was quite enjoyable. The feeling of the soft breeze through my hair and the view of a higher perspective. However, with all the people looking in our direction it was more embarrassing than enjoyable. When I saw that some were taking pictures with their smartphones, a dreadful sensation crept in my stomach and the embarrassment turned into unease. I didn't like it.

"T-They're making pictures." I whispered as I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to make myself smaller. "Could you put me down, please?"

"Hm? What's wrong with pictures of the two of us?"

"I mean it! Put me down."

Dino looked surprised and with some reluctance he lowered me. When both my feet reached the solid ground, I grabbed my purse with one hand and Dino's hand with the other. In a hurry I walked away from the pond and onlookers.

"Sharon! Slow down for a moment! I'm sorry if I hurt you." I heard Dino call out after a few minutes. "I was only teasing."

Slowing down I let go of his hand and leaned against a nearby tree. We were already near the exit of the park. "It wasn't that I didn't like it…" I muttered as I looked at the grass underneath my feet. "It's just… It disturbs me that strangers make pictures of us like we're celebrities or something while we're… you know, part of something more sinister."

It was a lame excuse, but I didn't want him to worry about an old disturbing feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"You don't have to worry, Sharon." Dino reassured me as he gently pulled me in an embrace. "They're just making a picture of a very well matched couple and nothing more. Even if it gets out that we're… more sinister than we look like, I will protect you. No, I will protect both of us. Even from hitmen like snipers."

Wincing at the last part I wrapped my arms around his torso as I took in his comfortable warmth. Even though I didn't say anything about that, he somehow understood it. Ever since the assassination attempt I felt slightly uneasy about showing my face in public places, especially since the whole mafia community know my face by now. I don't like it when people know me while I don't know them. Plus, I know very well that there are people around who despise the Vongola Famiglia and that I'm a possible target for them. It's the same thing for the Cavallone Famiglia, just the thought that Dino might be killed terrified me.

Feeling Dino pat my head I looked up again, "Come on, let's go to the department store and buy those disguises. That way no one will recognise either of us." He smiled gently.

As the image of Dino with those funny glasses reappeared in my mind I laughed.

"That's much better. A smile like that suits you better."

Feeling once more embarrassed I release the embrace and hit his chest with the back of my hand as I laughed shyly, "Stop being so cheesy."

Then suddenly Mitsuhiko and Conan rushed past us, running towards the exit of the park.

"Ah, Sharon-san, Dino-san!" The freckled boy called out as he suddenly stopped, making Conan almost bump into him. "There you are, we thought you left already!"

"We're sorry for disappearing without notice." Dino said as he walked over to the boys. "Is there something going on? You look like you're in a hurry."

"Ah, yes. It seems Nihonmatsu-san is a liar and we, the Detective Boys, are going to figure out why he wants the four snapping turtles."Mitsuhiko replied without a hint of dishonesty.

"Four?" I questioned out loud as I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, apparently there are four snapping turtles and we think there is an underlying reason for Nihonmatsu-san to want all four of them. Do you want to join us in our investigation, Sharon-san, Dino-san?"

Not expecting to be invited to their small investigation I eyed at the blonde and I saw him with a thinking expression. He was actually considering it and it made me smile a little. I could understand that it was an alluring invitation because the chance that _we_ get to investigate something without having a darker motive is as good as zero. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Dino turned to me with an almost childish look, "Sounds interesting, don't you think, Sharon?"

"Yeah, it is." I agreed, giving in to his ecstatic look.

"Alright! Detective Boys, dispatched!"

* * *

"This's quite an interesting design for a communication transmitter." Dino muttered as he observed Mitsuhiko's badge in his hands.

After we joined the Detective Boys in their investigation, Conan filled us in on his suspicion on the proclaimed turtle owner Nihonmatsu. He told us that they found the real owner and how she released the turtle because her boyfriend was scared of it, how there were four of them was a mystery even to him, and after that Nihonmatsu came along. He told them that he wanted to take care of the snapping turtle because of his guilt. Apparently he raised a green turtle when he was younger and when he became bored with it, he released the turtle in a pond and ever since he has felt guilty about it.

At this point nothing was really suspicious, but when the catchers finally caught one of the four turtles, Genta took a closer look at it. When he did, the turtle snapped at him from its cage and the supposedly new turtle owner's attitude changed. According to Conan he sounded like he actually despised them and his suspicion grew even bigger when Nihonmatsu stated that he liked turtles after all; all because of the green turtle he raised, the green on its shell that get brighter when it grows.

At first I didn't understand why that was suspicious. Conan explained that a green turtle's shell is only green during its infancy and that it would grow black over time. If Nihonmatsu really raised a green turtle, then he would definitely know that and thus he concluded that the guy couldn't be trusted.

So when we arrived at his apartment in the third district the boys asked the landlord about Nihonmatsu. The landlord, being a middle-aged woman, told them that he doesn't seem like a bad guy, but he has trouble paying his bills. We also found out that he has other debts and Mitsuhiko deduced that he could sell the turtles instead of raising them. However, Conan dismissed that theory because the turtles would only sell for about 7,000 to 8,000 yen each. That was too little to even cover the rent.

At that point they were called by Ayumi, not through a phone call, but via an intriguing looking communication device that looked like a badge at first glance. A three by five centimetres yellow badge with a sea blue silhouette of a detective on the left side and the letters D and B on top of each other on the right side. The two sides are separated by the words 'DETECTIVE BOYS' in a ninety degrees clockwise angle. She reported that Nihonmatsu was going to a local furniture store and both Conan and Mitsuhiko decided to join the other two members of the club, Haibara went home earlier because she still had something to do. Dino and I decided to stay behind and therefore Mitsuhiko gave us his communication badge in case we discovered more about the man in question.

"I can't believe this could be a serious case." I sighed as I watched Dino in amusement as he pulled out a small antenna from one side of the device. "Be careful not to break it."

"I won't break it." He muttered as he put back the antenna. "Do you think it's a real case? It's just a child's suspicion, though."

"I know, but there is something about Conan that reminds me of myself." I sighed as I leaned against the fence across the apartment building. Crossing my arms I looked up at the clear blue sky. "It feels like he's much older than he actually appears."

"You mean like he's… you know, like you." I heard Dino say as I felt his gaze on me.

"Reincarnated?" I chuckled as I glanced at the blonde. "Maybe, but I don't think so."

Hearing a soft beeping sound we both looked at the detective badge in Dino's hands, "Err…"

As I held out my hand he placed it on my palm with a wry smile. Recalling how Conan accepted Ayumi's call I pulled out the antenna and pressed on the only button on the back of the badge, "This is Sharon." I said before releasing it. If it has the concept of a walkie-talkie then I should release the button in order to hear something.

_"Sharon-nee-chan, Nihonmatsu-san is going back to his apartment now. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"_ Conan's voice rang through the small speaker.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here." I reported as I saw two men approaching in the corner of my eyes. I noted that they were both wearing fine striped suits and golden jewelleries. In all honesty, they gave off a bad vibe. A vibe that reminded me of the mafia. Were those two part of the yakuza of some sort?

Eyeing Dino about the two men, he nodded slightly and led us away from the apartment complex. If they were part of some underground business, then they would most likely recognise either Dino or me.

"Although, two scary-looking men are approaching the complex." I added as Dino and I turned the corner.

_"What do you mean by scary-looking?"_ Conan asked in a somewhat cute way.

"Mean looking, wearing suits and golden jewelleries, menacing vibe. The people you don't want to get close to. Ah, they've gone inside the complex."

Spying from the corner I saw the two men going inside. It really made me wonder whether Nihonmatsu had connections with them. To have a debt to shady looking figures was never a good thing.

"You're thinking about that guy again, aren't you?" I heard Dino sulk. "Just because he may have troubles with the yakuza, doesn't mean you can interfere. It was his own choice to have a deal with them."

"I know…" I muttered as my heart grew heavy. It pained me that people get into trouble with the shady figures because of money problems, but then again, it also depends on how people use the money. _"It's always about money."_ I sighed inwardly.

About five minutes later they walked out of the complex and leaned against the wall of the complex. It looked like they were waiting for someone.

"By the way, Valentino." I whispered as I watched the two guys. "Do you know them? You mentioned the yakuza."

"I don't know them, but I've heard the Shirahata-kai is active in this part of the city." I heard him say from close behind. Glancing back I saw him right behind me, watching the guys over my head.

A few minutes later we heard several pairs of footsteps behind us and looking back I saw the Detective Boys rushing towards us.

"Sharon-nee-chan, Dino-nii-chan, has Nihonmatsu-san arrived yet?" Conan whispered as he and the others covered themselves behind the corner we were spying from.

"There he is!" Ayumi whispered.

Peeking around the corner I saw the chestnut haired man walking to his apartment with a large container in his hands. Upon seeing the two men his expression changed.

"I got it, I got it." Nihonmatsu called out as he stepped back a little. At the same time one of the two men walked toward him with narrowed eyes. "With interest, the total is one million yen, right? I have the money ready, but something came up."

_"One million yen?"_ I thought in surprise as the yakuza man closed in on the turtle collector.

"I'll definitely pay off all of my debts today." Nihonmatsu said as he took another step back.

"You should be aware of the consequences if you eat your words, right?" The suited man scoffed before he retreated with the other guy. Seeing them coming to our direction I pulled back my head.

Dino and the children did the same thing and we looked at each other, deciding what to do next. Considering that there were no other crossroads we couldn't walk back, so we decided to reveal ourselves and cross the crossroad in order to make it look that we didn't spy on them. In an instant Conan grabbed my hand and Dino's and started to laugh cutely, "_Ne, ne_! What are we going to do next, Sharon-nee-chan, Dino-nii-chan?"

It was a nice idea, but I couldn't help to winch when he called out our names. If those yakuza men knew our names, we could be in deep trouble… What kind of trouble? I don't know. However, before I could say anything else the other children followed suit, although their act sounded a bit strained.

"How about we go to the park?" Dino said naturally, like he wasn't worried at all. "I wonder how many turtles they have caught already."

"Okay. Let's go! Let's go!" Conan called out as he ran while pulling us in tow.

Passing the two men I noted that they looked at us irritably, but soon their expression changed into surprise. As we turned the next corner I quickly glanced back and saw that the two men were bowing, deeply. For men like them to bow like that… they had definitely recognised us.

After running through a few more streets we arrived at the park and stopped near a coin locker space.

"That was a close one!" Genta panted as he looked back.

"Un! Those men were so scary." Ayumi added.

"More importantly, what does that turtle have to do with one million yen?" Conan inquired out loud as he let go of our hands. "For some reason he can pay off his debts once he has that turtle."

"What do you mean by that turtle, Conan-kun?" I asked. "Didn't he want all four of them?"

"Originally he wanted just one of them specifically." Conan explained. "But they got mixed up and he can't tell them apart. That is why he wants to take all of them in order to have that specific turtle in his possession."

"I got it!" Genta suddenly called out, making us turn our heads. "Is it because there's some kind of map on its shell that leads you to some kind of treasure?"

Dumbfounded at his theory, I let out a small giggle. I started to think that Genta proclaimed himself as the leader of the Detective Boys because it was obvious he wasn't the smartest of the bunch.

"Genta-kun, who would have the time to draw a map like that?" Mitsuhiko deadpanned.

"Ah! About that…" The bigger boy said in fluster as he turned around while scratching his neck. At the same time he saw an elderly lady pushing some kind of bag in one of the coin lockers and he ran towards her. "Ah, granny! Let me give you a hand."

"Hoh… Nice timing, Genta-kun…" Mitsuhiko hummed in a blank expression as the bigger boy perfectly dodged the question, making me laugh even more.

We continued our way to the lake and as we arrived we heard one of the catchers call out that they've caught the third one. This time we were at the other side of the lake and there were notably less people. Leaning on my elbows on the fence I looked at the glimmering water and not much later Dino joined me.

"Do you have a theory why that guy needs one of the four turtles?" He asked as his upper arm touched mine. "I doubt one of them is worth a million."

"Hm… The only logic reason I can think of is that he stored the money somewhere, but one of the turtles ran away with the key or something." I replied absentmindedly. "But if that's the case, why not just report it?"

"This might be the reason." I heard Conan say. Looking towards the boy I saw him handling a semi-burnt ski mask and black leather gloves in a white handkerchief. "Detective Takagi mentioned it earlier when we encountered him and his colleague, didn't he? About a thief who struck last night, wearing gloves and a mask. If Nihonmatsu-san stole the money, then it makes sense why he doesn't report it. The money will definitely be questioned and he would be in trouble."

"I get detective Takagi!" Ayumi gasped as she darted away.

"Ah! Wait, Ayumi-chan!" I called out as I followed her. Unless the detective was still in the same neighbourhood, it would be difficult to find him. There was no way I was going to let a little girl search alone. "Dino, can you stay with the boys?"

"Sure?"

"Thanks!"

After giving him a wave I caught up with the girl and we went back to the neighbourhood where we met the detective earlier. Unfortunately, he and his colleague were nowhere to be seen.

"Say, Sharon-onee-san?" Ayumi started as we walked around to find the two detectives. "Do you really think Nihonmatsu-san is the thief? Even if he lied about the snapping turtles, he doesn't seem a bad guy."

"…I don't know, Ayumi-chan." I answered with mixed feelings. "Sometimes people are completely different than you think they are."

"Really?"

I answered her with just a downhearted smile. I wasn't exactly talking with the suspect in my mind, but I was rather talking about myself. Concealing who I truly am, once again. I was slowly getting sick of it.

A good ten minutes later we found detective Takagi and his colleague two blocks away and before I could say anything, Ayumi told the detective that they found the burglar's mask and gloves. I could only confirm her declaration about the possibility that it belonged to the robber. The detectives agreed to take a look at the find and thus we led the two officers to the park where Dino and the others were.

However, when we returned, the first thing I saw was a soaking wet Dino, sitting against the fence. "What in the world happened to you!?" I called out as I hurried over to the blonde, who laughed sheepishly.

"Dino-onii-chan fell into the water." Conan answered blankly as he looked wryly at the Don. "He said he slipped on the grass."

As I face palmed inwardly I stared at the guiltless man, who was scratching the back of his head. I had hoped nothing would happen because it has been a clumsiness free day so far. Apparently I was wrong to think that I could leave him alone for a short amount of time.

As I took a small towel out of my purse I dabbed his face. At the same time I heard Conan telling their findings to the detectives.

"I really can't leave you alone, can I?" I chuckled as I wringed out the damp towel.

"It was slippery." He pouted in return, making me laugh even more. "It was an accident."

"It always is." I mused as I put the towel on his head. "C'mon, dry your hair. We need to get you some dry clothes. You'll catch a cold in those."

After I stood up I held out my hand and he grinned as he placed his in mine. Hoisting him up I heard detective Takagi address me.

"Excuse me, Lin-san? Is it correct that you said there might be a key of some sort within one of the turtles?"

Looking over my shoulder I saw the tanned detective with his usual notebook, "Yes, that's correct, sir." I replied as I turned around to face him normally. "It's not rare for animals to take something and swallow it if you drop something near them. It is especially inconvenience if the item is dropped by accident."

"I see. So it is possible that the burglar dropped the key of a safe, for example, when he was bitten by one of the turtles. It's not impossible." Detective Takagi nodded as he wrote the information down.

"Nihonmatsu-san was bitten?" I inquired, new to this piece of information.

"Un! He has a bandage around his right index finger." Mitsuhiko answered.

"Hm… So that makes this theory even more likely, doesn't it, detective?"

"Yes, Lin-san."

"Then bring the turtles to a vet and let them be scanned? If you're right there should be a key in one of them." Dino added his two cents.

As Takagi looked at his colleague he nodded and spurted off to the other side of the pond. At the same time we heard that the last turtle has been caught. As the children followed I called out Mitsuhiko. "Mitsuhiko-kun! Your badge."

As the freckled boy turned around he just smiled, "Keep it for now, Sharon-san. You and Dino-san are going to a boutique, right? We will contact you when we're going to apprehend the culprit!"

With a wave he ran after his friends leaving Dino and me behind.

"I suppose the investigation isn't over yet?" Dino laughed as he took my hand.

"I suppose not." I smiled as I watched them go to the other side of the lake. "Anyway, we need to get you dry clothes."

And without further ado we walked out of the park.

It took us a good ten minutes before we reached the shopping area and we went into the first boutique we saw. After we pleaded the store manager for a large towel to dry Dino off, we chose a set of new clothes for him. Although, instead of his former stylish look he was dressed into something much, much more casual. A cotton black shirt and khaki coloured trousers with black sneakers. In other words, he was wearing his usual clothing style.

"I feel a little odd in these clothes if you stand next to me." He said as he looked in the full-length mirror just outside the fitting room. "We don't match at all!"

Laughing at his remark I put my arm around his shoulder, "You look good in anything. Don't worry about it."

As I watched him through the mirror I saw him looking at me with a quirked eyebrow, "Are you mocking me or not?"

"Really, you look fine." I chuckled as I released him. "If you're really bothered by it you can also…"

Looking around the store I looked for something casual and stylish at the same time. Seeing a powder blue men's shirt I walked over and took it out of the rack. Checking the overall design I looked for another clothing piece and not far I saw cream coloured long sleeved vests laying on top of each other. Picking up one of his size I felt the fabric. It wasn't too thick and it didn't look too tight. Walking over to the trousers area I looked for a nice black pair and brought the clothing pieces back to the blonde who watched me with curiosity.

"You can also try these on." I smiled as I handed over the pieces. "I haven't looked for matching shoes though."

"T-Thanks…" He muttered, suddenly feeling shy.

As I wondered why his behaviour had changed he took the pieces and returned to the fitting room. A small five minutes later he returned and it didn't look as good as I thought. The vest looked off.

"Take off that vest." I said before Dino could open his mouth.

Not expecting such a tone he did what he was told and after he took off the vest, I nodded in satisfaction. It was better without the vest.

"I think I should wear a tie." Dino said after he looked into the mirror. "It doesn't feel right if I don't wear a tie with these kind of shirts."

"Hm… You can wear a tie, but… you can also do this…" As I said the latter I went up to him and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, revealing a little of his chest. "There."

Hearing no answer I looked up, only to meet a beet red face.

"What's wr–"

Stopping mid-sentence I realised what I had done and I felt my own face burn up. I just shamelessly unbuttoned his shirt_._

"Sorry." I muttered as I turned around. It was weird, I've already seen and touched him half naked and yet I felt so embarrassed by that little action.

Feeling my phone vibrate through my purse I took out the white device. Seeing the caller ID as _Uncle_ I frowned. After sighing out loud I answered the call, "Hello, Uncle. Have you a good time following us around?"

_"… I'm doing this for your own safety, Princess. Besides, Romario and the others have retained me numerous times already. I can't believe you acted like that in public! Your Uncle is crying, you know! If Little D forced you–"_

Hearing the overprotective voice of my uncle I laughed softly, "Don't worry, Uncle, and he didn't force me anything. It was all consensual."

_"Don't say it's consensual!"_ I heard him cry out, making me laugh even more_. "You have to understand that a boy and a girl are together, especially when they're in love…"_

"I know, Uncle, I know. Besides, I'm old enough to handle myself, don't you think?"

_"Still, I won't allow it! Not until you're married…"_

"Eh…? Then I might be an old hag, you know."

_"Then so will it be! How are we even speaking about this!?"_

"You're the one who started."

_"… But I still won't allow it!"_

_"Sir Ivan, people are staring."_

_"Let them stare, I need to clear this."_

As I smiled at the commotion on the other end I felt my phone being pulled back. Looking up I saw Dino holding the sides of the white device and he put it his ear on the speaker as he winked.

"Ivan? It's me." Dino said as I let go of the electronic device. What was he planning? "I would like to have a conversation between two men, or rather a father – boyfriend conversation. Sharon sees you as her father after all."

Perplexed at his words I wanted to say something, but I stopped myself for doing so. I could worry for Dino's safety, but we both knew we have to deal with Uncle and this might be for the best.

"This Thursday is fine. At seven in the evening? Very well. I will see you Thursday then. _Ciao_."

After he ended the call he let out a depressed sigh, "Sharon… I think I'm going to die this Thursday."

Smiling wryly I tried to cheer up the depressed Don, it was incredible how his mood changed this fast. One second he's this mafia boss figure and the second after he's like a child who needs to be consoled. But this is also one of the things that attracted me to him.

"You'll do just fine." I reassured him from the bottom of my heart. Taking both his hands I looked firmly in his eyes. "Uncle just wants to make sure you're the real deal. He would even be more heartbroken than me when a guy breaks my heart. He really cares about his family and that's most likely the reason why he can be scary and intimidating to… you know, potential lovers. You don't have to worry about anything, just be honest."

"Thanks." He smiled as he pressed his forehead on mine. "I guess this is one of these trials a man has to do to be a real man."

"I… suppose so?"

As we both let out a soft laugh, we felt once more people looking in our direction.

"I guess we're attracting attention again?" Dino chuckled softly as he slowly retreated. "Let's check some other stores, shall we? And maybe I can dress you up this time."

Narrowing my eyes at the latter I looked at him dubiously.

"I'm just joking." He laughed. "Let's go."

After we, or rather he, paid for his clothes we left the shop with his wet clothes and whip in a shopping bag and walked around town leisurely. We went through a few more boutiques and Dino actually chose a few pieces for me to try on. Without indicating anything he still 'dressed me up' and I just did what he said. The pieces were from cute looking dresses to tomboyish sweaters and I actually liked the little dress up time. Although the tomboyish part was my idea, dressing in Dino's style actually looked quite nice and for his sake I bought a few pieces he really liked on me. Or rather, he bought it for me. Being the gentleman he is, he wouldn't let me pay.

Afterwards we even went into an arcade hall, just for the feels because neither of us ever went to one. Because this was our first encounter with real arcade games, it wasn't much of a surprise that we both sucked big time. Nonetheless, we had our share of good laughs and at some point Dino became quite passionate at the claw machine. At first I didn't understand why, but when I saw another couple at the other side of the area doing the same thing, it hit me. It was really sweet that he wanted to get me a plush and that was also why I cheered him on. It was embarrassing, but in a way it was fun to do so. After a good twenty minutes he finally got one and the triumph radiated from his face, which made me clap in my hands in excitement. After he handed me a 15 centimetres big ball-like lime green baby octopus with a moustache, monocle and top hat, I pecked him to thank him. Of course that made him all shy again and it made me giggle.

"That's the second time you giggled today." Dino smiled broadly as we walked out of the arcade centre. The sun was already starting to set and the world coloured a warm orange hue. "I like it."

"Don't get too used to it, though." I smiled in return as I took his hand as we walked towards the setting sun.

"Why not?" He mused as he squeezed it gently. "Isn't it fun to let everything go and just enjoy the moment? A moment of _Hakuna Matata_?"

"A moment of _Hakuna Matata_, hm?" I mused. "Well, I guess I could."

As we turned a corner I saw we were walking towards the park again. Smelling something nice I wanted to ask him whether he wanted to eat something, but he beat me to it. "Hey, wanna eat outside again? I kinda like the street food."

Glancing up I saw his cheeks were slightly redder than the setting sun's hue and I chuckled softly. I had the feeling there was more behind it, considering that we have been sharing food since we've arrived.

"You're sure it's the food and nothing else?" I hummed in amusement.

There was a short pause before Dino chuckled, "Sometimes I really don't like the fact that you have Hyper Intuition. You see right through me."

"Well, dear Valentino. I'm born with it, deal with it." I laughed as I heard a soft beeping. Taking out the Detective Badge I pulled out the antenna and answered the call. "Yes? This is Sharon and Dino."

"At least you've called me Dino through the wireless." I heard him mutter, making me laugh softly.

_"Yes, Sharon-san. Please come to the coin locker area near the park. We are going to bust the culprit!"_Mitsuhiko's voice rang through the speaker.

"Hoh...? Great job everyone." I praised in sincerity. "But why do you want us to be there too, Mitsuhiko-kun? Detective Takagi is with you, right?"

_"Yes, but you have helped to catch him too! It is only fair to share the glory of catching a criminal, right?"_

Letting out a soft chuckle I smiled at the innocence of his voice, "Sharing the glory of catching a criminal, huh?" I whispered to myself.

Feeling an arm around my shoulders I looked up and saw Dino smile to reassure me. Taking over the communication device from my hand, he answered, "We're near the park, so we'll be there in a few minutes. You don't have to wait for us, though."

_"Okay!"_

As the connection broke off I felt him squeeze my upper arm, "Hey, what happened to _Hakuna Matata_? You don't have to worry so much." Dino said gently before he pecked my temple. "I know it's hard to conceal your identity, but don't let it drag you down. It's not like you to show yourself so vulnerable."

Sighing at his words I smiled weakly, "It's just… I think I'm tired of deceiving people all the time. It also doesn't help that I feel that I have to watch my own back all the time."

"Then go back to Italy with me. I'll make sure you don't have to worry about anything. I'll arrange something with _Nono_."

Quirking a brow I looked at him, "Are you… asking me to live with you?"

"… Well, only if you want to."

Feeling the corners of my lips tugging up I let out a light-hearted laugh, "_Now_ you're being bold." I laughed as I nudged his side. "I don't think I'm ready for that. Despite my conflicted feelings, I do like my independency. Besides, I don't need to see your face every day. You're an eyesore after all."

"S-Sharon!"

Laughing at his reaction I slipped away from his arm and ran towards the intersection a few metres in front of us. Turning around I playfully stick out my tongue, only to bump my back into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I called out as I turned around. As I saw someone in blue darting away I sensed something coming towards me at high speed. As my body recognised the sensation I dropped everything on me and turned ninety degree counter clockwise. Seeing a flash of black and white I got into stance and deflected it with my palm. Surprised by the heavy impact I took a step back to rebalance myself and at the same time I heard shouts. Hearing the cracking sounds of a whip behind me, I turned back and to my surprise I saw Nihonmatsu on the ground with Dino's whip around his ankle. Then out of nowhere the two detectives ran past me, towards the fallen man, and Takagi cuffed Nihonmatsu's arms behind his back, "Nihonmatsu-san, you're under arrest for breaking and entering and the theft of three million yen."

_"What in the world just have happened?" _rang through my mind as I watched the event unfold before me.

Dino released the grip on the thief's ankle and the two detectives escorted him to the police car whereas I just watched in bafflement.

"You're okay?" I heard Dino ask in concern. "Judging from the sound of impact, that blow was quite powerful."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Aside of the arrest, what in the word just happened?" I replied as I looked at the blonde.

Before he could answer a girl's voice called out, "Sharon-onee-san! That was so awesome!" Turning around I saw Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta running towards us in excitement. "You've stopped Conan-kun's super kick so easily! That's so awesome!"

_"Super kick?"_ rang through me as I saw the boy with glasses looking at me with shock-filled eyes.

"Did Conan-kun kick something?" I asked as I redirected my look to the children, who were standing in front of me.

"Yes! Conan-kun has a special belt that inflates a soccer ball and he kicks it at fleeing criminals!" Mitsuhiko explained excitedly. "You're actually the first person who actually deflected it!"

"You were like a super goalie!" Genta added as he raised both his arms. "Say, do you play soccer?"

"Yeah… I do. I'm usual the goalkeeper." I answered as I stared at the children.

"Oh! That's why you were able to stop it!"

As the children shouted excitedly by each other, I struggled with the story they told me. I couldn't believe that Conan was able to kick a ball with that much force. A _child _actually took me off balance and if what they had told me was true, then it had almost as much power as Roberto's kicks. If not, more. Was that his natural power or did he use something to enhance his leg power? At the same time I remembered that he had a voice changing bowtie in Paris. If I put that and the unusual communication device and the so-called soccer ball belt, then I could assume he used something to enhance his leg power. But why would a child have all these gadgets? The way how he looked at things was definitely with a trained eye and for a boy of his age to be this keen was definitely extraordinary.

_"He did say he's a detective."_ I thought as I watched the boy walks toward us. _"A grown detective in a child's body?"_

It sounded ridiculous, but it was almost like Reborn's situation. He's a hitman and yet an infant. Could it be that there's something that turns grown-ups in children?

Deadpanning at the thought I almost hit my own forehead. The thought was really far-fetched, but again; what could I say about the existence of Dying Will Flames and a bazooka that send you ten years into the future?

"_Uwah_! That's a cute plushy!" I heard Ayumi call out, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Looking down I saw the little girl holding the octopus plush Dino got for me and I smiled at her, "Dino won it for me." I laughed as I crouched down. At the same time I let go of the mystery around Conan. I was curious, but it wasn't my business to pry into other's businesses.

"Really? That's so sweet!" She smiled brightly.

Being infected by her smile I smiled in return, "Yes. He's the sweetest guy ever."

As the girl giggled merrily I saw the two other boys watch the girl in awe. Did both of them have a crush on her? Smiling at the thought I stood straight again and glanced at the blonde behind me. As expected I saw that his face had a darker shade of red than the sunset. I love it when he turns all shy and embarrassed.

"That was sure a surprise, Sharon-nee-chan. To be able to stop that ball, you must be strong." Conan's voice rang out. Looking back at the children I saw the small detective smiling innocently, though I could tell it was a fake. "Dino-nii-chan too! Catching Nihonmatsu-san with a whip. It's not something you see every day. Why do you even carry something like that?"

While the boy may look innocent, his intonation was definitely not and danger signals flared up through my whole body. However, I smiled throughout the signals and crouched down again and motioned the boy to come closer. Ignoring the small glint in the boy's eyes I kept my façade and after he was close enough I put my hand behind his ear and whispered, "About the whip… Dino actually loves to train horses and he has the habit to bring his lungeing tool with him. He won't admit it because he's embarrassed of this. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

As I smiled I watched the boy's reaction and from what I could tell he bought the lie. It was obvious that he didn't expect an explanation like that, but at least his eyes told me he wasn't suspicious anymore. At least, not as much.

"Then what about you, Sharon-nee-chan?" He whispered back in the same manner. It really looked like we exchanged secrets, so it wasn't so much of a surprise when I saw the other children pout at our interaction.

"I train a lot, Conan-kun. I do martial arts, remember?" I whispered in return. "Besides, sometimes I'm a goal keeper when my friends play soccer. One of them has a really powerful leg, just like yours. You can almost say that I'm more or less used to powerful kicks."

The boy considered my answers for a little and he nodded in satisfaction. For now it seems that I managed to fool the sharp detective.

As the rest of the gang called out what we were whispering I turned around to face the blonde.

"Don't tell me you used the horses thing…" He whispered before I could even say anything. Hearing the slight downheartedness in his voice I chuckled and in return he groaned in exasperation.

"_Ne, ne_, Sharon-nee-chan, Dino-nii-chan?" Conan's voice rang out again, interrupting my state of amusement. "Do you want to join us for a barbeque at Poirot's? The owner invited us and I think he won't mind if you join too!"

Looking over my shoulder I saw the little detective smiling innocently and this time it was real. Glancing over to Dino I met his eyes and there were small hints of doubts in them. Apparently he didn't trust the little boy as much as before.

Turning around once more I kneeled down again, "Thank you for the invite, Conan-kun, but we have to decline." I answered as I smiled apologetically. "We'll be intruding at a private gathering."

"Not true! Come with us, Sharon-onee-san! Dino-onii-san!" Ayumi called out as she still hugged the green stuffed toy.

"Yes! They have eel over rice!" Genta called out in excitement. "It's very tasty!"

"Besides, I think the owner has already taken a liking of the two of you!" Mitsuhiko added. "The drinks were on the house before!"

As I grimaced at their enthusiasm they added a _"pretty please"_ in choir and I looked back at Dino in defeat. How could I say no to something like 'pretty please'?

As Dino scratched the back of his neck, he sighed, "Only if the owner truly says yes, then we'll come along." And in that instant Conan took out his red smartphone as he grinned childishly.


	4. Saturday, Evening

_Disclaimer: The original case originates of Detective Conan episode 724-725. _

* * *

Fifty minutes later the Detective Boys, Dino and I arrived at the diner café Poirot after making a small detour to our hotel and a liquor store. As the children went in loudly we followed after them timidly. While we received the OK from the owner, we, or at least I, still felt that we were intruding. It was after all a private barbeque party for the staff and regulars, celebrating the café boss's fortieth birthday. However, the feeling of uncertainty disappeared when the owner, Erkyure Hondo, welcomed us heartily.

"Lin-san, Cavallone-san! Welcome, welcome! I'm glad you've accepted the invitation!" the bubbly man called out merrily. He was about half a head shorter than Dino and his smile made it look like his eyes were closed. The man also had 'smiling' wrinkles near his eyes and mouth, making him look like a really friendly person.

"Oh, no. The pleasure is ours, ehm… Erkyure-san?" I replied with a smile as I bowed to the middle-aged man. For a second I had forgotten his name. It was a good thing that his family name sounded like Hercule. Perhaps that is also the reason why he named the café _Poirot_. Hercule Poirot, the fictional detective. "We wish you a happy birthday."

"The pleasure is ours indeed, Erkyure-san. Since we were invited on such a short notice we couldn't find something suitable, but we hope you accept this gift." Dino added as he presented a light green long rectangular shopping bag from the liquor store with his signature smile.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that. Hahaha!" The man laughed merrily as he accepted the gift while bowing. However when he saw what it was inside his eyes opened in surprised as he looked at us in disbelief, "T-This is the gift?" He stammered as I gave the man a friendly nod, still smiling.

With his jaw dropped he stared at the bottle of sake as I elbowed my partner_, "I knew the bottle of Dassai Ni-wari San-bu was too extravagant…"_I whispered, making sure the owner didn't hear me. _"He's totally shocked."_

_"What else should I've chosen? I have little knowledge on sake." _Dino whispered back as he too kept his smile. _"All I know that the brand is of premium quality."_

_"Of course it's of premium quality, I mean it has a price tag of 16,000 yen a bottle. It's bound to be a delicacy and for strangers like us to gift something so special…"_ I returned as I saw Conan look at the gift before he looked at us with a wry smile. His expression reminded of the many 'as expected of rich people' look.

_"It's his fortieth birthday, it's a special day?" _Dino countered.

"I… I cannot accept this, Lin-san, Cavallone-san." Erkyure said as he offered the bottle back to us. "For you to gift such a delicacy… I cannot accept it."

_"Use your charms."_ I heard Dino whisper and I looked at him like he had gone mad. Besides, I didn't even know which charms he was talking about. Unless he meant the perfect etiquette I used in my former academy days…

After sighing inwardly I put a lovely smile on my face as I straightened my back even more. "Please accept it, Erkyure-san." I said as I smiled as I held both my hands in front of my lower stomach, indicating that I had no intention of taking it back. "We have chosen this delicate drink especially because it is your birthday. It is after all a special day for a refined café owner like you. Please accept our gift."

Seeing a slight change in his expression I continued to smile as he let out a flustered laugh, "W-Well, if you put it like that, Lin-san… Then I will gratefully accept your gift." He said as he bowed slightly. In return Dino and I bowed too while giving our best smiles.

"The pleasure is ours, Erkyure-san." Dino added as we stood right up again.

As we watch the owner going back behind the bar while smiling ecstatically I let out a sigh_. "If there's going to be a next time, I'm coming with you to choose the gift."_ I whispered, gaining a small pout from the blonde.

Looking around the warm coloured café I saw that the place was not exactly crowded, but there were still enough people to make it lively. The majority were grown-ups and there was one particular man that caught my eye. It wasn't his looks that got my attention, but more the way how he acted while drinking beer. His laugh was… particular loud and I couldn't help to sigh at his drunken demeanour. It was only six in the evening.

"That is Kogoro _no oji-san_. He's a private detective who lives upstairs." I heard Conan say, making me look down. "I'm living with him and his daughter Ran-nee-chan." He continued as he pointed to an adolescent girl in a red purple dress with long dark hair. The girl was sitting with two other girls at the other side of the café and I could see that she was clearly troubled by her father's behaviour and I couldn't help to laugh wryly. I could only imagine her distress of having a father like him.

"Private detective? So that's why you're so smart, Conan." I heard Dino inquire. "I was already wondering where you got your keen eye from."

Not exactly liking the undertone Dino had I glanced at the blonde. His tone indicated that he was still wary of the little detective and I signed him not to go any further. I didn't want us to get in trouble, considering that the boy had possible connections with the FBI _and _the Japanese police. On top of it, he was living with a private detective. The boy was truly surrounded by law-enforcement.

"Ahaha… Something like that." Conan laughed, wary slightly audible in his laugh. Apparently he, too, sensed an underlining meaning in the Don's statement.

Deciding to step in before any more suspicions were raised I asked about the Professor, whom I didn't see on the premises. Neither did I see the little brunette girl. "Say, Conan-kun? Professor Agasa and Ai-chan are not here?" I inquired the bespectacled boy.

"_Un_, they already had plans for tonight so they couldn't make it." Conan answered.

"I see. It's a pity, I wanted to talk with the Professor some more." I said, however, my intuition acted up and told me that he was lying. There was different reason why they were not here, but it was not my business to pry so I left it alone.

It was also then that a young woman's voice rang out loudly, "_I-Ikemen!" _

Looking up at the sudden commotion I saw a brunette young woman looking in our direction, or more likely at Dino, as I could almost see the sparkles coming from her eyes. I noticed that she was one of the girls who sat with the girl called '_Ran-nee-chan_'.

"S-Sonoko!" The girl named Ran called out to the brunette bob cut haired girl, as she suddenly stood up, walking towards us.

"I think you need to prepare yourself for this one." I whispered, slightly amused at Dino's sudden change of expression. His expression told me that he dealt with girls like the brunette before and the experiences were not too positive.

"Sonoko! I think he's already with someone!" I heard the girl called Ran say as she followed her friend.

However, the girl called Sonoko was already in front of Dino. "Hi~ I haven't seen you before." She said as she wore an ultra-happy smile.

As she slowly closed in, I retreated with a teasing grin on my lips. However, before I could actually leave his side, Dino grabbed my shoulder as he pressed me against his body.

"Dino!" I yelped, not expecting the sudden motion.

"Ahaha…! I'm sorry, Sharon." He laughed awkwardly as his eyes almost begged me not to leave him alone with the girl.

"We… We are sorry for disturbing you!" The girl called Ran said as she grabbed her friend's arm. "Let's go, Sonoko! What would you do if Kyogoku-san gets wind of this?"

"_Hah?_" Sonoko called out before her annoyed expression met with mine. As our eyes met I couldn't help to recognise the girl from somewhere. The light brown bob cut and bandana fringe, her dark green to brown eyes, the heart-shaped face with slightly lower cheekbones…

"… Ah!" I called out at the recognition.

At the same time she did the same as she pointed her index finger at me. "Ah! You're Sharona di Moteo, granddaughter of the leader of the international Novolag Infrastructure Group!" She called out.

"And you are Suzuki Sonoko, daughter of the head of the Suzuki Financial Group!" I said, as surprised as the brunette. I never met the girl before, but I read some files on several organisations when I was helping out my grandfather with his paperwork on the 'upperworld organisation' Novolag. At the time I read about a possible collaboration project with the Suzuki Group in Tokyo, Japan, and there was a report included on their large reputation, including its family members with photographs.

"Suzuki Financial Group!?" Dino called out in surprise as his grip on my shoulder loosened. "_The _Suzuki Group, largest financial group in Japan, you mean?"

"Yeah, you don't recognise her?" I said as I turned to the perplexed blonde.

"Wait a second… You're Dino Cavallone of the Cavallone Financial Group, the greatest rising financial group in Europe!" Sonoko called out again after she took another look at my companion. "Why are two big shot people from two big shot companies in this café!?"

"Eh!? You know them, Sonoko?" Ran called out in surprise as the grownups looked up at the sudden commotion.

Feeling their looks on us I laughed awkwardly as I pushed us to the spot where the last teenage girl was sitting, watching us. "Anyway, let's have a seat, okay? Please?"

As I said the latter I glanced around café uncomfortably and the long haired Ran nodded in understanding. "Let's go back, Sonoko!"

When we walked to the other side of the café we took place at the table where the girls were sitting before. On top of the table was a barbeque grill. Around the grill were several plates of raw meat and different kind of vegetables laid out neatly.

As Sonoko and Ran returned to their seats I apologised to the remaining girl with dark, wavy, short hair; reminding my own. "Sorry to intrude." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about. The more, the merrier, right?" She said with a grin. Her voice sounded a little boyish and I noted that her appearance looked exactly of a boy's. I noted that her canine showed when she grinned and that she had some particular under eyelashes. "Besides, I wouldn't mind to have a beauty like you next to me."

As she gave me a playful wink I looked at her with semi narrowed eyes, but chuckled when I realised that she was only teasing. However, before I could even answer Dino took the seat next to her as he eyed her warily.

"I hope you don't mind if I take this place?" He said with a visibly forced smile.

"Well, I don't mind. The question is, does_ she_ mind?" She chuckled as she winked me with a knowing eye, making Dino's frown even deeper.

Not exactly knowing why, I felt a connection with this girl and the teaser inside me surfaced. Sitting in the chair next to Sonoko, and across of Dino, I chuckled along. "Well, Dino and I are both old enough to choose our own seats and I don't have problems if he decides to sit next to another girl."

Feeling the glances of Sonoko and Ran I just smiled at them.

"Despite the boyish appearance, I can tell she's a girl." I explained amusingly as I watched Dino's expression change into disbelief. He looked at the girl on his left and returned to me with an unbelievable look.

"_Hooh… _You're not bad." I heard Sonoko say as she gave me a sly grin.

The tomboyish girl grinned, showing her canine, as she held out her hand. "Sera Masumi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sharona di Moteo." She introduced herself.

"Actually, I go with the name of Sharon Lin. Sharona di Moteo is my Italian name, used within the company." I laughed as I shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sera-san."

"_Hooh…_ That's one way to dodge the publicity, right?"

Giving her another laugh I looked around the table and introduced myself again, "We might have started off a little chaotically, but I hope we will get along tonight. My name is Lin Sharon, to some also known as di Moteo Sharona. It's a pleasure to meet you, please call me Sharon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Cavallone Dino. Just call me Dino." Dino followed with his signature smile.

"_Uwah…_ His smile is sure bright…" Sera commented as she shrank back.

On the contrary, Sonoko and Ran were mesmerised by him as I saw them blushing slightly.

"I'm Suzuki Sonoko. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sonoko said dreamily as she stared at the blonde.

"I am Mouri Ran, nice to meet you." Ran said as she smiled at me. Apparently forcing herself not to look at the dazzling Don.

"Nice to meet you, Mouri-san, Suzuki-san."

After the introductions we started to eat and talked a little about ourselves. Dino and I told them that we were on a weekend trip and that we met Conan and the others this morning, leaving out the fact that we met on a murder case. I also revealed that I met Conan and the others in Paris three years ago and Ran mentioned that she heard about the incident from the boy himself. After some pushing from Sera, I retold the attempted robbery from three years ago. While I was telling the story, the children came along and together we relived the robbery.

"The Detective Boys are sure something else." I laughed in fondness after we were finished. "I'm sure everyone would be hurt if they didn't think of the plan to put those explosives in the elevator."

"The brat in glasses and his friends aside, I'm more surprised you managed to keep your cool throughout the whole situation." Sonoko said, clearly intrigued. "If it was any of us in that situation we would probably prays for our lives."

"Not only that, but you even thought about recording the whole thing." Sera added. "That was some impressive quick thinking, Sharon."

"And you saved Conan-kun." Ran added. "If it wasn't for you…"

"Let's not think about the things that didn't happen, Mouri-san." I said quickly when I saw her expression darken. It was obviously she cared for the four-eyed boy and I would have left out the part that Conan was under gunpoint if it wasn't for Genta. "Besides, the weapon that the man had, was fake." I added as a white lie.

Feeling both Dino's and Conan's gaze on me I kept smiling, earning a small smile from the girl. "Well, I'm just glad no one got hurt there." She said as she smiled.

"Everything came out well, Ran-nee-chan. Sharon-nee-chan is super strong! She knocked out the bad guy in only one blow." Conan said childishly, like an actual child.

"_Hooh…_ So you do karate?" Sonoko asked before she took a bite of her grilled eggplant.

"Well… I've been taught multiple forms of the art. You could say I do Jeet Kune Do, a mix of different kind of arts, but it's not entirely Jeet Kune Do." I answered sheepishly, not exactly sure how to describe my style.

"Hm… I didn't think I would meet a fellow Jeet Kune Do user." Sera hummed in interest. "Wanna test who's stronger? You, me or Ran."

"Sera-san!" Ran called out in fluster as Sonoko giggled, "Ran is karate master." Sonoko explained with glee. "She won the Kanto Karate Championship not too long ago."

"_Hooh… _That is certainly interesting." I hummed in amusement. I did sense something strong from both Ran and Sera, but I didn't think they were both martial artists. "A karate champ and a Jeet Kune Do user, huh?"

Feeling Dino's gaze on me I looked at him. Seeing him shaking his head softly I let out a sigh inwardly. I did want to see how strong both girls are as a fellow martial artist, but I had to remind myself that this is supposed our weekend together. Smiling softly I signed him that I wouldn't fight or spar them.

"Aren't you protective of your girlfriend?" Sera laughed as she nudged Dino, making him almost choke on his drink. Apparently she noticed our small interaction.

However, both Ran and Sonoko reacted out in surprise at the girl's statement. "Eh? The two of you are in a relationship?" Sonoko called out as Ran looked at us with a slight blush.

"We've known each other since we were children, but we've only started dating for a small month." Dino answered along with a shy laugh. "And for the record, Sera, I… know Sharon can handle herself, but as her boyfriend I do worry for her wellbeing."

Feeling the heat rise in my face I looked down in my glass of iced tea. Hearing him say that he worries for me as my _boy_friend made my tummy feel funny. It felt good though.

"So you are childhood friends?" Ran asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Childhood friends, lifetime friends, you name it." Dino smiled.

"That is so wonderful…" Ran replied as I saw her with a soft expression.

"_Hoho…_ You are thinking about your husband, aren't you?" Sonoko hummed teasingly as she nudged her friend, in with the girl got defensive, saying that it wasn't true.

Making eye contact with the blonde across of me we both shared a smile before Sera spoke up, "Say, would the two of you like to come with us after dinner? Since you're here on a trip you should experience something thrilling, right?"

"Thrilling?" I asked as I eyed the blonde again. Honestly, I wasn't too sure whether I was up for that, considering that the whole day has been sort of thrilling already. A murder case in the morning and an unexpected robbery case in the afternoon.

"Kaitou Kid." She winked as she held up a finger. Just hearing _kaitou, _I felt my heart sink already. I wasn't sure whether I was ready for another showdown with the police. Besides, how is a _thief _thrilling? A thief is still a thief whether he is mysterious or phantom-ish.

"Kaitou Kid? Who is that?" Dino inquired, noting the underlying feeling on my poker face.

"Kid-sama~ He is a master phantom thief who uses magic during his heists!" Sonoko cried out as I saw once more her eyes sparkle with love and admiration. "He's also known as the Magician Under the Moonlight."

"Phantom thief?" Dino asked at the same time as I said "Magician?"

"Well, basically he's a thief who steals gemstones and jewels while using tricks." Conan said, without much admiration. "For some reason he also returns the stolen stones after the heist."

"What do you mean by _basically_!?" Sonoko grunted as she crossed her arms. "He is the best! Uncle Jirokichi never won from Kid-sama before."

"Suzuki Jirokichi, the general adviser of the Suzuki Group?" I inquired, recognising the name. "What do you mean by 'never won from Kid'?"

"Ah, my uncle is a glory-hound and he holds a grudge against Kid-sama because Kid-sama inadvertently stole the front page of the newspapers and ever since, my uncle has a personal vendetta. Now he challenges him every time he has a new gem of some sort." Sonoko explained. "Not that I mind because Kid-sama is invincible!"

"I-Invincible?" I stammered as I smiled wryly at the girl's enthusiasm. From the looks of it this phantom thief has quite the reputation.

"I've heard about that." Dino said with a thinking expression. "Suzuki Jirokichi has accomplished a lot and possesses many rare and valuable objects. His current conquest is to outdo or capture this Kaitou Kid, right?"

"Yes, and at every showdown he invites Conan-kun to the exhibition." Ran added. "Conan-kun is also known as the "Kid-killer", right, Conan-kun?"

"A-Ahaha… Yes, I am." The bespectacled boy answered, laughing wryly.

"But I'm more surprised that you are interested, Sera-san." Ran continued as she spoke towards her friend. "I didn't think you'd be interested in thieves and things like that."

"Haha! I'm certainly not uninterested!" The tomboyish girl laughed. "After all, Holmes had Professor Moriarty; Akechi Kogorou and the Phantom with twenty faces. It's only natural for a detective to have a mysterious rival!"

"Detective? Are you a detective, Sera?" I asked in surprise. I didn't expect to meet _another _person within law enforcement. Besides, she looked young to be a detective, but again, Conan was about ten years younger or so.

"That's right. So if you ever have problems, you can contact me." She grinned before she put a piece of beef in her mouth. "So, are you coming with us?"

"I'm sure uncle Jirokichi would like to meet you. Both of you are big shot figures after all." Sonoko said laconically. Her tone indicated that she had forgotten that she, herself, is too, a big shot figure. In reaction I could only smile wryly.

Glancing over to Dino I saw him with a slight troubled expression. I could tell that he wanted to meet the general adviser, but something withheld him from saying 'yes'. The moment he glanced over we made eye contact and I saw that he was troubled because of me. He knew that I didn't want to deal with police anymore and a part of me melted at his attentiveness and kindness.

"We'll go." I answered as I gave the blonde a quick wink. "I would like to meet your uncle, Suzuki-san. Besides, I'm curious about this Kid-sama you're so fond of."

"Then it's decided! You won't regret watching Kid-sama in action." Sonoko replied happily, at the thought of the Magician Under the Moonlight. "And just call me Sonoko, Sharon-san. Suzuki is too stiff and it reminds me too much of the family business. Of course this applies for Dino-san too."

_Reminds me too much of the family business. _The laconical way she said that made my smile wryly. Judging from her nonchalant tone I suppose that she had zero interest in taking over the family business. According to the file I read Sonoko has an older sister, but she was already married into another group, making Sonoko the only heiress left of the Suzuki enterprise. Well, it's not that _I _have the right to judge her. I, too, have little interest in taking over either Novolag or Vongola. Even to the present Tsuna and I are pushing each other for the position as Don.

Thus, a small hour later we left Erkyure's birthday party and we made our way to the grand Suzuki Museum in the first district after bringing Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta home. They already made plans with their parents this evening and couldn't go with us. We did, however, exchanged phone numbers and email addresses and I promised them to update them on the heist. Apparently Kaitou Kid was quite popular.

On our way, the girls, or more like Sonoko, informed us how Kid operated. His announcements through white cards with his signature drawing to sign its authenticity; his Modus Operandi of using disguises and magic; and his 'dreamy' appearance of dressing himself in white, a white suit, white top hat and a mysterious monocle. Because of the many, many disguises, Kid's true identity is unknown and I had trouble not to snort at that. I have after all the ability to distinguish people by their life forces, however, I have no intention to identify the entertaining thief. Judging from Sonoko's stories of his heists and the fact that he returns the gems afterwards, I had the feeling that the thief was actually looking for a specific stone. Which one, no idea.

"This thief… Do you think he's after the Tri-ni-sette?" Dino whispered after Sonoko told us lively about the 'Teleportation Heist'. Judging from his tone I concluded that he, too, concluded that the thief was looking for something specific.

"I doubt he wants to destroy the world. His methods are anything but lethal." I replied quietly as I saw Conan eyed us thoughtfully. "Besides the Tri-ni-sette is divided in three times seven."

"_Ne, ne, _Sharon-nee-chan, Dino-nii-chan! What are you whispering?" Conan asked childishly, making everyone turn their heads to us.

Thinking quickly I answered the boy, "It was about my bracelet, Conan-kun." I said as I raised my right wrist, showing him the platinum bracelet with seven crystals that father gifted me. At the same time I also raised Dino's left hand considering that we were holding hands and Ran gasped slightly at the sight.

Conan looked with interest at the piece of jewellery before he smiled, "Don't worry, Sharon-nee-chan. Kid is only interested in big gemstones."

"But you know," Sera said as she came closer, peering at the bracelet as she lifted her fedora a little. Apparently she wears a fedora to look more like her older brother and with it, she looked even more masculine. "Those stones are sure sparkling, even in the dim moonlight they shine brightly. What kind of stones are those?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I answered as I lowered my arm. While I know is that the stones are able to produce Flames, I have no idea _what kind_ of stones these are. "My late father gave this to me and basically this is all what I have from him."

"Ah… I'm sorry." Sera apologised as we continued our way, turning a corner. "But your dad must have been nice to gift you something so pretty like that."

"I suppose so." I said, forcing a smile. Aside from stories I knew my father was a kind man, and yet I felt a little sad thinking about him. While I have Ivan, it was still different. He would never allow me to call him _papa_. I do consider him as family, but it was still different…

Feeling Dino squeeze my hand a little I glanced up and saw him smiling down gently. Seeing him smile affectionately, it took away my downhearted feelings and I squeezed his hand back. For some reason his little gestures makes me feel all better and I am truly glad that he is with me.

When we were at the end of the road I saw a classical building, illuminated in soft light. The sky was already dark and it gave the place a fairy tale like feeling. Mostly because of the illuminated greenery, dancing softly in the soft wind.

"It sure is crowded for this time of the day." Dino commented as we entered the grounds of the same classical building. Apparently this was the grand Suzuki Museum where the heist was going to take place.

"Well, that's because of Kid-sama! He's after all very popular!" Sonoko called out brightly as we entered the building.

Meeting a large, two-storeys high, bright space I looked around to see the nicely decorated walls with paintings. It was also then that we were greeted by an older man in his seventies.

"Ah! You came, Shiro's little girl!" The elderly called out happily as he smiled at Sonoko. "I'm glad you could make it."

Broad, bald, wild moustache, wild eyebrows and somewhat fierce looking. I recognised him as Sonoko's uncle, Suzuki Jirokichi.

"Of course, uncle!" Sonoko called out contently. "I wouldn't want to miss this!"

At that time the older man saw Dino and his expression changed into surprise, "Oh! Welcome, welcome!" He greeted with a smile as he walked toward us. "Welcome to the Suzuki Museum, Cavallone Dino-dono. What a surprise to meet you here. I am Suzuki Jirokichi of the Suzuki Financial Group."

While he introduced himself, while holding out his hand, I let go of Dino and took a slight step back to make space for the two business men. While I am the granddaughter of one of the most successful CEOs in the world, that doesn't mean that I know anything on marketing and whatsoever. I have been studying about it, but I am still a scientist at heart.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Suzuki-dono." Dino said brilliantly as he shook the adviser's hand. "I have heard many things about your success, sir, and I am honoured to be acquainted with you."

"Hahaha! The honour is mine, Cavallone-dono."

As the two men talked to each other, or more complimenting each other for their achievements, I walked over to the three teenage girls and the boy.

"And so they've started." Sonoko said wryly as she watched her uncle and Dino.

"Pretty much." I chuckled as I put my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "But I have to say this museum is quite nice, Sonoko-san."

"Really? But this is only the first room of the whole exhibition." She replied.

"The importance of the first impression, right, Sharon-nee-chan?" Conan said in a curious way. "That is why Dino-nii-chan smiling so much, right? To leave a good first impression on Jirokichi-oji-san."

Looking at the little boy, a small laugh escaped from my lips. "That's correct, Conan-kun." Turning sideways, I looked back and watched the Don conversing with the older man. Seeing him all business like, I smiled warmly; he showed me again how much he has changed.

Then suddenly Dino looked up and smiled at me as he used his hand to point in our direction. The general adviser looked at us, or rather at me, before he smiled brightly as they walked towards us.

"It seems your dear boyfriend said something about you." Sera hummed as she put her arm around my shoulder.

"You must be a genius." I chuckled in sarcasm as I noted her actions. "You lived somewhere else before, didn't you, Sera-san?"

"_Hooh…_ How did you know?" She asked in curiosity as she released me.

"From what I know, Japanese people don't put their arms so casually on other people's shoulder. Meaning, you're going against the general culture." I mused.

"_Ping pong!_ I lived in America for three years before coming back to Tokyo." She grinned.

Surprised at that, a small laugh escaped my lips. That might explain why I felt that little connection. The small connection that we both lived in the States.

"Sharon, I want you to meet the general adviser of the Suzuki Corporation, Suzuki Jirokichi-dono." I heard Dino say as I turned around to face the two gentlemen.

Putting on my smile I bowed respectfully, "It is an honour to meet you Suzuki Jirokichi-dono." I said before standing upright, holding out my hand. "My name is Lin Sharon, but in the world of business I may be known as di Moteo Sharona. My grandfather has mentioned your successes before."

"The pleasure is mine, Lin-dono. To meet the granddaughter of that Timo is quite something else." He laughed as he shook my hand.

Hearing him calling grandfather by his first name, my smile faltered as I looked at him in surprise. Noticing my expression he laughed even harder, "It seems he didn't mention it to you, but Timo and I were once drinking buddies when he came over to Japan! How has he been? Is he still all business, like old times?"

Recomposing myself I let out a small laugh, "Grandfather had some problems with his health, but he is doing better now. Thank you very much for asking, Suzuki-dono. As for the latter, grandfather is a serious person so I suppose he is still 'business like'."

"I see, I see. Anyway, since you're here, why don't we look around the other exhibitions?"

"We would love to, Suzuki-dono."

Thus we walked around the museum and I was very much intrigued by the old man's stories behind several pieces of art. It wasn't just paintings he has, but also several clothing pieces, mainly radiant kimonos, from various important people in the history of Japan. He also has several sculptures and statues from all over the world. Somewhere in between the girls asked me to get a picture and when I took it, they grabbed me and Dino and asked the adviser to make a picture. At first I wasn't too sure of it, but Sera's casual behaviour persuaded me and a group picture was made. It was also then that we exchanged email addresses and Sonoko send the picture to everyone.

When we arrived in the last room, the amount of people was significantly higher compared to other rooms. The cause was the large glass case in the back of the room. Many visitors were standing on their toes to see the contents.

"Wow! There are lots of people around that glass case!" Ran stated as we looked at the crowd.

"That aside… Isn't that…" Sonoko mentioned as Sera finished it. "An aquarium?"

"Aquarium?" I called out as I took a better look. There was indeed water in the glass case and I couldn't help to gawk. Did the man even have fish in his museum? Seeing the golden name plate at the top middle I read _'Blush Mermaid'_.

"That's right." Jirokichi said as he walked closer to the tank. Following him, the crowd around the aquarium dispersed as he continued. The moment the crowd dispersed I saw many kinds of corals and other aquarium decoration in the water-filled tank, but the thing that caught my eye was the turtle that was swimming in the tank. It was a turtle as large as Enzo, only as big as a hand, but it had a large red stone on its back and I could only gawk at it. "The object of Kid's desire this time is the red diamond upon the back of the turtle, the Blush Mermaid."

Glancing at Dino I could see that he was surprised at this too and I heard Sonoko walk towards the aquarium to get a better look.

"Oh, it's true! It's stuck on the turtle's back, gold chain necklace and all." She called out. "There are a lot of jewels stuck on its belly too!"

Refraining myself to hit my head at the absurdness I let out a quiet sigh. While the stories behind Suzuki Jirokichi's achievements were interesting, a jewel covered turtle was going a little bit too far. Besides, who in their right mind would even decorate a small animal like that? A better question is, are those stones even real?

"Kid has no chance to get this diamond, because the aquarium is made of toughened glass." The adviser said proudly as he knocked on the tank. "Also, the back is a two metres thick concrete wall; the top and sides are covered in a metal mesh made of a special alloy and on top of that, the turtle is swimming freely in the water. So even the so-called Magician Under the Moonlight shouldn't be able to steal this one!"

As the man was showing off I heard Sera say something about having a bad taste and I let out a sigh. Apparently his vendetta against the phantom thief is more serious than I initially thought.

"There is actually a story behind this turtle." Jirokichi continued. "I trust you've heard about a great Italian actress who died in an accident at sea about a year ago…"

"Dariea di Acqua." Dino said as the older man nodded.

However, before Dino could say another word, Jirokichi continued. "It is said that she kept this turtle as her pet and that she called it Poseidon. The owner of the Blush Mermaid was her after all."

"But why would she put the jewel on her pet?" Ran asked.

"The story goes that she desperately stuck the jewels onto the turtle with glue just before her ship sank, in hope that the turtle alone would be saved and taken in by someone. The jewels were both for breeding expenses and a sign of her gratitude. The local fishermen found it floating in the water along with its tank and, by happy chance, it found its way into my hands!"

As Sonoko asked whether the jewel had been appraised I leaned closer to my companion, "Why would an Italian actress name her pet _Poseidon_?" I whispered, finding the story rather dubious. "Alicia explained to me clearly that Poseidon is from the Greek myths and Neptune from the Roman's."

"Like you've just said, she wouldn't." Dino whispered back wryly. "I wanted to tell that Dariea di Acqua was born in Athens, but the words were stuck in my throat… and…"

"And…?"

"It was also rumoured that she didn't like reptiles… being them creepy creatures and such."

"So you think…?"

"I'm afraid so…"

_Ouch._ While telling the truth may be a good thing to do, I wasn't sure how to tell the prideful man that he might have been ripped off.

**_"Alright! Visitors' time is over now!"_** A loud reverberating voice rang out. Jumping in surprise I turned around and saw a middle aged man with a short moustache shouting through a megaphone. **_"Everybody, apart from those who are involved with the case, get out of here!"_**

As the crowd slowly got out the man continued to yell, **_"Stop faffing around and get out!"_**

Putting one finger in my ear I frowned at the man, "Let's go, Dino, before we get deaf."

"I suppose…" He replied as he took my hand. Before we left we went to the owner of the Blush Mermaid to say goodbye. "Suzuki-dono, it was a pleasure to be in your museum, but I'm afraid we have to part ways here." Dino said as he bowed a little.

"It was indeed a pleasure to be here, Suzuki-dono." I confirmed, also bowing.

"Nonsense! Cavallone-dono, Lin-dono. You are my special guests for this evening!" The general adviser said, along with a small scowl as he glanced at the shouting man. "I'll make sure you can stay."

At the same time we heard the same man yell again, "Hey, son! Didn't you hear what I said!? Everybody apart from those involved have to get out of here!"

Looking back I saw the moustached man pulling Sera's face and I felt a spark of anger well up inside me. Sure, I met her only hours ago, but I did consider her as a friend, despite the fact that she is a detective. However, before I could say anything Ran interfered already.

"Wait a second, inspector Nakamori! Sera-san is from our high school." She said.

"And anyway, what do you mean by 'son'?" Sonoko added with a scowl.

"It can't be helped!" Sera responded with an innocent smile as the man called Nakamori raised an eyebrow. However, to me that smile was anything but innocent. "After all, this is the first time we meet each other. That is why you pulled my cheek, right? To see if I was Kid in disguise, or… _not!_"

As she said the last word she kneed the inspector in the groin and I flinched at the sight as the man himself groaned in excruciating pain. Jeet Kune Do user or not, getting kicked in the balls _always_ hurts. I could only imagine the pain though.

"Since you're sweating like this, I guess you're not in a disguise either, inspector!" Sera smiled innocently again as she pulled the man's face.

Turning around I faced the elderly again, "I still think it's better not to get involved, Suzuki-dono." I stated, trying to mask my disturbance at the sudden event.

"Nonsense!" Jirokichi laughed again before he faced the inspector, who was slowly coming back to his senses. "Inspector Nakamori, these two are my special guests and I want them to stay here."

"What!? You can't have outsiders in here! Who knows they might be Kid and his accomplish!" He shouted as he pointed at us.

Sighing at the loudness of the inspector I pulled Dino's arm, "Let's go, Dino. I don't think I want to be pulled at my cheeks by that man."

"Ah! Wait, Sharon-san, Dino-san!" Sonoko called out as she stood in front of us. "We invited you to see Kid-sama, so don't leave, OK?"

"But you know, Sonoko-san…" I started.

"Pretty please?"

As she clapped her hands together, she smiled pleadingly. Seeing the girl like that I put my thumb and index finger on my forehead as I let out another small sigh. What is it with these people and their _pretty pleases_?

"Alright, then." I heard Dino answer for me. "But we have to clear ourselves for being Kid in another way than being pulled on our faces. I doubt Sharon would just stand still."

"Will Sharon-nee-chan use Jeet Kune Do at inspector Nakamori too then?" Conan asked as I glanced at the boy. Despite that he was smiling I could sense his discomfort at the thought of seeing another scene like that.

However, I was not that cruel to let the man feel the same pain twice. I do have a certain sense of compassion to others.

"I won't, Conan-kun." I said, smiling wryly. "Hitting someone from the police force is after all a crime. However, I won't let him pull my face. A body check is fine though."

"Then a body check it is." The man called Nakamori grunted from behind us.

Turning around, we saw the inspector scowling as Jirokichi grinned contently next to him. "Sonoko, would you check Lin-dono?" Her uncle asked as the inspector walked towards Dino.

"OK, uncle Jirokichi." She answered before she addressed me with a grin. "It's time to check you~"

"Alright, alright." I chuckled as I spread out my arms. It was a good thing we left our stuff back in the hotel before we went to Poirot's. Explaining ourselves why we were carrying certain objects, Dino's whip among other things, would be a real hassle.

"He's clear." I heard inspector Nakamori call out after five minutes as Sonoko felt the pockets of my jeans and a minute later she called out that I was clear too.

"You don't look like it, but you sure are muscular, Sharon-san." Sonoko smiled slyly as I only smirked at the girl. "I really do wonder who's stronger; Ran, Sera-san or you."

"Who knows?" I hummed amusingly as Dino walked towards us.

"You sure are lucky to have a girlfriend with such a _nice body_." Sonoko snickered as she addressed the Don, turning him beet red.

"S-S-Sonoko-san!?" He hissed quietly as he eyes darted around.

At his reaction the girl looked slightly surprised before she addressed me again smugly, "_Hooh…_ So he has another side than just his charming one, huh?"

"Just… Don't tease him too much." I said along with a wink, making the Don even more flustered.

"Sharon!?"

As a laugh escaped, Sonoko's uncle called out. "Now you've been cleared, watch quietly from the back, okay?"

"OK!" Sonoko called out.

Just when we started to walk to the back, Dino took my shoulder. "Sharon, I… need to go."

"Well, if nature calls, just go." I laughed as I glanced up. "I hope you won't get lost though."

"I won't." He winked before he left the room.

"I'm going to the restroom too!" Sera called out as she followed the blonde.

"Sera-san! The nearest restroom was crowded, your best bet is to use the one on the second floor!" Sonoko called out.

"OK!"

"How do you know that, Sonoko?" Ran asked. "When did you go to the restroom?"

"When we were touring around the museum earlier. You didn't notice?" Sonoko answered as Ran shook her head, saying that she didn't notice her friend absence.

As we waited we chatted some more on various subjects, including the subject on Dino, as many, many riot officers entered the place. As the officers took their places, the girls asked me questions what I liked about Dino and how and where we met. After answering, with some shyness, the small questions I asked them about their love lives and immediately the Suzuki heiress grinned madly as she teased her best friend about her husband being Kudou Shinichi. I was honestly surprised to hear the name once again and I asked who this Kudou is. They told me that he is a high school detective and their classmate. Sonoko also told me in glee that Shinichi and Ran are childhood friends and I made the link why she was so interested in Dino and me when Dino told them we were childhood friends in the café. It didn't slip me that Conan was flustered for some reason.

In turn Ran teased her best friend on her boyfriend Kyogoku Makoto, also a karate champion who is currently overseas for karate competitions. In return the girl got all shy and I couldn't help to laugh at her sudden shyness. I also noticed that the Suzuki heiress was surrounded by strong people, it was like she had an army of bodyguards as friends, so to speak.

Somewhere in between Sera returned and I started to worry a little for Dino. Knowing the guy he probably got lost somewhere because he is still a klutz when he was by himself. So I decided to look for him. Scanning the building for his life force I noted that he was actually unconscious and a streak of panic shot through my heart.

"Hey, I'm going to look for Dino. He gets lost easily." I said to the girls, making sure that I masked the panic in my voice.

"That's not necessary though, Dino-nii-chan is there already." Conan said as he looked at the exit of the room.

Turning around I saw indeed the Cavallone Don walking towards us, smiling wryly as he scratched his neck. "Sorry, if I had worried you, Sharon. I got lost." He said.

Blinking a few times I smiled, "Glad you've found your way back here."

"Not so difficult with those riot officers around." He laughed as he stood next to me, joining the conversation.

While smiling I checked his posture and behaviour. The way he stands; the way he talked; the way he laughed; the width of his shoulders; his length; his clothes. Everything was the same and yet, this man was not Dino. He was an imposter and the real one was somewhere else in the museum, unconscious. Could this guy be Kaitou Kid? Sonoko did tell us that he was a master in disguises. Did he do something to Valentino?!

As the thought that he could have done something to the clumsy Don I felt my blood boil.

"Is… there something wrong, Sharon?" Dino asked as he looked at me, noticing the discomfort.

"A word, _now_." I replied curtly as I walked away from the group.

Going to the other side of the room I crossed my arms as the man followed me in a hurry. "What's the matter?" He asked, not understanding why I had called him.

Making sure that I was out of the girls' view I grabbed his collar and pulled him close to me, "If you think you can fool me, then you've picked the wrong person." I hissed coldly in his ear, making the man freeze up. "Tell me why you've chosen Dino to impersonate and depending on you answer I will or will not rip off this beautiful face of yours, _Kaitou Kid_."

"W-W-What a-are you t-talking about?"

Hearing him trying to feign innocence I narrowed my eyes as I heard loud cheering of _Kid! Kid! Kid! _from outside the room. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." I continued, not loosening my grip on the man's shirt. "The only reason that I haven't torn you apart and revealed your identity is because of Sonoko-san. Apparently she, and many others outside, are quite fond of you. So if you want to succeed this heist, you better fess up, _now_."

"Is everything alright, Sharon-san?" I heard Ran call out.

Looking in the guy's, now panicked, eyes he gulped, "I-It's because I've overheard you guys, that the Blush Mermaid being a fake." He stammered. "A-And he was already checked, so…"

Glaring in his brown contacted eyes I sensed he was telling the truth and that he was truly panicking. Feeling compassionate I let go of his collar and I clicked my tongue in disgrace. "So it was a perfect opportunity for you when he went to the restroom. If you know it's a fake, why continue?"

As Kid stood normally again I straightened out his collar as I smiled at the other small group, "Everything is fine, Ran-san." I called out with a small wave. Turning back to the man in disguise I gave him another glare. "Well?"

"D-Don't tell anyone… but that man will be mortified if the public knows it's fake …" He whispered as he glanced at the general adviser. "Plus, I would never back down of a challenge." He added with a wink, only to be petrified again when we made eye contact.

Heaving a sigh I crossed my arms as I watched him with narrowed eyes as the cheering got even louder as the guarding officers stood standby. I suppose the appointed time is nearing.

"Don't think I'll leave you unpunished because you're compassionate towards Suzuki-dono. I'll have you do your little magic show for your fans, but afterwards…" Not finishing my sentence I saw him gulp. Changing expression I grabbed his arm like I would do if it was the real Dino and we walked back to the others, "I'm sorry for that, I needed to discuss something important." I smiled, acting like there was nothing wrong.

"Don't worry about it!" Sonoko grinned as she gave us a wink. "I'm sure it was something personal."

"Sonoko!" Ran called out as she smiled apologetically to us.

"But the cheering for Kid is sure getting loud." Sera said as we stood next to Ran. Noting that 'Dino' was getting something out of his pockets he crossed his arms as he waited.

"But this is sure some security you have here, inspector Nakamori. I'm impressed." I said as I looked around. Not only around the tank stood guards, but also behind the banister of the open second floor. At the same time I saw Ran walking towards the window.

"Yes. This time we're ready for _anything_!" The inspector said proudly as he turned around. "In addition to the twenty men around the aquarium, we've got hundred armed men with searchlights waiting in the passageway on the second floor, eyes and lights focused on the aquarium. Also, the lights have batteries so if the power gets cut, we still have lights. Kid won't be able to steal away the jewel in the dark. There's no way for him to succeed! _Hahaha!_"

"So he says." I whispered softly, so 'Dino' was the only one who could hear. He only grinned and suddenly I felt the floor move behind me. At the same time Sonoko let out a loud shriek and before I knew it the carpet underneath me got pulled up.

"_What the hell!?"_ I yelled in English as I was forced to move towards the aquarium along with Sonoko, Sera and Dino, all yelping at the sudden commotion. Instantly the inspector and several guards were caught in it too and before I could even do anything I was met by the cold glass of the aquarium.

"Ouch." I winched as I was hit by an elbow or leg.

"Aaah!" I heard Sonoko yell somewhere close, along with surprise groans of the inspector and Sera. Trying to push the limb out of my face I saw the turtle swim to the surface in the corner of my eye.

"What's going on!?" I heard the inspector call out.

_"Three…" _I suddenly hear a voice say out loudly in English. _"Two… One…"_

Hearing a soft explosion I felt the pressure of the carpet loosen behind me and instantly everyone fell down with a loud _thud_.

"Everyone, are you alright?" I heard Ran call out as I searched for the blonde while groans were heard almost everywhere.

"Never mind that, what about the jewel!?" I heard Sera call out as I saw the blonde wince from the fall not far from me.

_Right, the turtle. _Looking at the aquarium I saw no sign of the animal, but a small white card danced as it descended in the water.

"No way…" Ran said as she stood in front of the aquarium. "I can't see it… anywhere… Ah, but there is a card in the water! '_The shy little mermaid has dissolved into foam and disappeared in my hands… Kaitou Kid'_"

After Ran read the card out loud, inspector Nakamori stood up as he yelled, "What did you say!?" Pressing himself against the aquarium he looked around. "How is this possible!? How can he get the gem _and_ the turtle!? Look for it! It's gotta be here in the tank somewhere! Maybe in the shadow of a rock, or in the gravel!"

"Yes, sir!"

As the inspector was shouting orders I got up as I rubbed my tailbone as I glanced at Kid in disguise. He was dusting off his shirt as I saw a similar card in front of Jirokichi's feet.

"Suzuki-dono, in front of you." I called out without thinking.

The older man looked at me before looking down, "T-This is Kaitou Kid's…" kneeling down he picked up the card and read it silently.

"What!?" I heard the inspector call out.

"What does it say?" Conan added in alarm.

Seeing his expression change slightly he started to read out loud, "_'I have taken the jewel. If you don't believe me, look for yourself.'_"

"Wh-What!?"

As the man stood up he took out his cellphone and speed dialled a number, "Remove the locks on the aquarium mesh and bring a stepladder this instant!" He shouted through the line. "I shall check the tank myself!"

Stepping aside I watched the commotion fold itself, under a minute an officer came in with a stepladder and the top of the aquarium opened. After setting up the ladder, the general adviser climbed up and sat on top of the two-side ladder.

"How is it, uncle?" Sonoko called out.

"Is the turtle there or not?" The inspector called out.

Looking at the exit I saw the visitors eyeing inside, trying to get inside the room. Meanwhile Kid walked over to me with his hands in his pockets. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern, how Dino would ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered him as I checked him for any abnormalities. I didn't see anything that could indicate that he had the turtle.

"It's… It's not here!" Jirokichi called out as I looked over to the man on the ladder.

"Th-That's… ridiculous, impossible!" The inspector shouted.

Hearing the commotion of the crowd I saw that the guards had a hard time to hold them back and I could only smile wryly. Holding back a mob could be quite difficult and only several seconds later a ridiculous loud cheer sounded from outside the museum, "You sure have a lot of fans, _Dino_." I mused, slightly amused as I crossed my arms.

"Well, what do you think of it? Neat, huh?" He winked as the inspector grumbled at the loud cheering.

Smirking at his confident attitude I watched the general advisor descend the step ladder as Sera noted how everything was well planned; the planted strings in the carpet to the winch under the chandelier to pull them up. As the adviser explained that they redecorated the whole place a few days ago, I couldn't help to notice the almost invisible bump in his jacket. A bump similar to Dino's when he has Enzo inside his jacket.

"It's not so difficult to hide it if you have an accomplish from the inside." I whispered softly as I glanced over to the mystery man. "You said it yourself, he would be mortified if the public knows he bought a fake gem."

"Quite sharp, aren't you?" He mused as I glared at him, making him freeze up again. "O-Of course you are…"

However, despite that the guy put Dino to sleep and impersonated him I couldn't help to feel a certain degree of respect. The preparations were done magnificently and the trick he used to make the turtle disappear from our sight was quite interesting. He used the fact that synthetic diamonds have a significant number of impurity-complexes that contain a high ratio of magnetic atoms, such as nickel, cobalt or iron. To hide the turtle he could have planted some kind of strong magnet behind the relatively large name plate and to make it actually disappear he used the adviser to collect the turtle discreetly. This way the adviser could hide the fact that the gem is fake and Kid's heist would be a success too. It's a win-win for both sides.

However, the thing that impressed me the most was his disguise. The fact that he managed to copy everything from Dino's looks to his voice and speech, I really had to hand it to him, it was perfect. If it wasn't for my ability I could have been fooled too.

"You aren't falling for me now, are you?" Kid spoke up quietly in Dino's voice, amusement audible.

Blinking, I realised that I had been staring. "You wish." I huffed, along with a chuckle. Crossing my arms I checked on the real Dino I noted that he was still unconscious. At least he was still in the same spot he was before. "I'll be honest, Kid. Despite that I don't like you for using him, you've gained my respect. I haven't quite figured out the details, but this is certainly a well-planned operation."

There was a little silence before he answered, "Why, thank you, Sharon."

"Alright! Everyone, it's time for a body search!" Nakamori called out and the girls called out for me. Apparently something happened that required another body check.

"For now, I'll be quiet since I want to know how this is going to play out." I said as I gave him a small smile. "And by the way… If you manage to get out of here, just remember that you can't escape from me now I've memorised you."

Smirking at his confused expression I walked towards the three girls and Conan, who was deeply in thoughts.

"Having a nice conversation with your beloved man?" Sonoko teased as she glanced over to Kid, but let out a sigh as she watched him. "But really, how can he be so handsome? Don't you ever worry that girls go after him?"

"It's called mutual trust, Sonoko-san." I smiled, thinking of the guy. "I know he won't do anything to hurt me and he knows that I won't do anything to hurt him. At least, not on purpose. Don't you share same trust with…Kyogoku-san?"

"I do! I really love him and I don't want to do anything to hurt Makoto-san." She called out, before shying away.

"Love talk aside, shall we start the body search?" Sera intercepted with a laugh. "Since Sharon, Sonoko and I were near the tank, we are the suspicious ones. Ran will be checked last. Does that sound fine?"

As we all agreed we started the body search among females. Meanwhile the search team investigated the room and emptied the aquarium to search for clues inside. While conducting the body search on each other I listened to the conversations between the inspector and the search team. Apparently they found traces of hidden wires in the walls and ceiling. Nakamori deduced that the threads attached to the winch were passed via the brace of the light to run along the walls and ceiling and tied to the carpet. When those were pulled, the carpet, which had been cut into shape beforehand, came up too. They also found a voice recorder besides the winch. The recorder was the source of the loud countdown and apparently it was designed that the threads would snap in conjunction with the voice. I couldn't help to feel even more respect for the thief. The execution of everything was just perfect.

"Inspector Nakamori. Perhaps it would be best now to just give up and withdraw?" Jirokichi said, a good forty minutes later. We had just finish Sonoko's, Sera's and mine body check. "Even with the water removed from the tank and the whole thing being thoroughly examined, you still haven't found anything. Also you've finished the body checks of all the people here without finding the turtle or the jewel, am I right?"

"Damn it!" Nakamori cursed before he looked at us. "Hey, what about you over there?"

"We've finished the checks here, too! No turtle or jewel!" Sonoko called out as we looked at the brunette girl.

"But Ran hasn't been checked yet." I whispered as the brunette smiled mysteriously.

"It's fine! You can just look and tell that she's the real thing! Right? _Ran…_"

Quirking a brow I looked at Sera and she just raised her shoulders.

"But you know, Sonoko-san." I said as I put my hands in my pockets. "From your previous stories, Kid usually reveals himself after getting the loot, right? Why hasn't he appeared this time?"

"Hm… That true." Sera muttered, thinking deeply. "Maybe Kid's already escaped after all…"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise though. I doubt he would waste his time on a fake gem." I sighed as I saw the blonde walking towards us.

"Eh? What do you mean by fake?" Sera said as I saw Conan looking at me with surprise.

"Well, Dino and I found the story behind Blush Mermaid rather dubious." I said as I saw Sonoko drag Ran away. "The actress who died in that accident was in fact a Greek actress who married an Italian. It was also rumoured that she disliked reptiles, so for her to own a turtle… It doesn't really make sense."

"But couldn't it be another Italian actress?" Sera inquired.

"It could be if there were any other actresses who died at sea between two years and half a year ago. Dariea di Acqua is the only one." Kid added as he stood next to me. "And because we know Suzuki-dono's love for attention, we couldn't exactly tell him our thoughts."

As both detectives were in thoughts Ran called out in a hushed voice, "You're wrong, Sonoko!"

Turning my head I saw Sonoko whisper something to the karate champion and the girl shook her head furiously. "The reason why I walked away was because you asked me what the time was, and when I tried to check it on my phone, my screen was all black!"

"Really? Is that _really_ true? Ran-nee-chan?" Conan called out as I could see a theory develop in his mind.

"Yes… I thought my signal reception was bad and when I went two or three steps towards the window the carpet just suddenly…" Ran answered before she leaned forward to the little boy. "I mean, Conan-kun, you were even following me, weren't you!?"

The boy's eyes widened a little, like he had a revelation, and immediately he ran toward the elderly man, "Hey, Jirokichi-oji-san!" He called out. "The clasp of the gold chain attached to the jewel, was it rusty?"

"Yes, it was… It was made of iron, after all… I was thinking of changing it to a pure gold clasp after the turtle shed its shell, that is." Jirokichi answered as I got a sudden revelation.

Even if the turtle got magnetised by the supposedly magnet on the name plate, there was still the chain. For that very reason he invented the trick with the carpet, so he could manually hide the chain with another magnet without being suspicious. That was probably also the object in his hand before we got hoisted and that same object interfered with Ran's clamshell cellphone. The magnetic field the magnet emitted, interfered with the cellphone's own field making it believe that the device was still closed and thus staying black.

"Inspector Nakamori, don't you think it's time to close things up?" Jirokichi questioned after ten more minutes as Conan looked at each person in the room. "We have search every nook and cranny already and we found nothing. Even searching everybody here, nobody had the turtle or jewel on them. It is only natural to conclude that the turtle with the jewel on its back has been taken out of the museum by the hands of Kaitou Kid. There is no reason anymore for the police to stick around anymore!"

As the older man pressured the inspector I saw Conan looking at both Sera and Dino intensely.

"Is something the matter, Conan-kun?" I asked, making the little boy jump in surprise. I was wondering why I was even covering for this guy. Was it because my curiosity of what he was looking for or was it just the _omertà _that was rooted deep within me? I wasn't sure.

"A-Ah… There is nothing wrong, Sharon-nee-chan." The boy laughed as he turned around, chipping his own chin in a thinking manner.

"What are you thinking, Conan-kun?" Sera asked as I felt Kid tugging the hem of my shirt. Glancing over my shoulder I saw him signing to stand a little further. For some reason he wanted to ask me something.

Taking a few steps back I glanced around as I whispered, "What's wrong?" At the same time Nakamori tried to counter the adviser with the statement that they haven't figured out _how _Kid stole the turtle from the tank.

"Who are you exactly? You're not just some heiress of a multinational, are you?" He asked as I sensed Dino wake up. "There is no reason for you to cover me and yet…"

A little surprise at his words I smiled a little as I glanced up, "I don't need to explain myself to you. You're smart enough to figure it out. And for your information, he's awake. I'll get us out of here."

As I grabbed Kid's wrist I got us closer to the adviser, "Suzuki-dono." I started as all of the sudden I felt a pinch at the side of my neck. Immediately I felt woozy in my head and couldn't feel my legs anymore. Turning around I stared in the direction of the sudden shot and saw Conan in Ran's arms as the little boy looked at me, panic in his dark eyes. Something told me he was the cause of this.

Feeling my consciousness fade I activated my Navel chakra before everything went black.

* * *

Just when the granddaughter of the multinational magnate was about to speak to that old man she got hit by the little detective's tranquiliser, and he saw it all happen. How Conan was suddenly picked up by Ran and accidentally pressed that devil's button on his stun-watch in the progress. He already saw the detective sweat in panic at the incident as the heiress fell with her back against the glass tank.

"Sharon-san? Are you alright?" Ran called out as she released the small detective as he saw the child furiously turn the dials on his voice changer.

At the same time the other heiress and the tomboy detective came closer as they both watched the unconscious girl.

_I don't need to explain myself to you. You're smart enough to figure it out. And for your information, he's awake. I'll get us out of here._

As the confusing words rang through his mind he let out a sigh. Despite that she clearly stated that she would hunt him down for impersonating her boyfriend, she still wanted to help him out. He couldn't understand it and yet he felt obliged to help her out in this situation. Besides, that great detective would be indebted to him. If he was correct, he couldn't use his little bow tie in presence of the tomboy detective.

"Hey, Sharon. Are you awake?" The tomboy asked.

Seeing her reaching for her shoulder he grinned as he made his decision, "I'm fine, don't worry." He said, using Sharon's voice. He made sure his lips weren't moving, to hide the fact that he was the one talking.

Getting closer he got on his knee and inspected the girl, "Are you sure, Sharon?" He said again, but this time in her boyfriend's voice, Dino.

"Yes, I'm fine, Dino." He said again, using the girl's voice in ventriloquism. It was also then that he noticed a soft yellow shine, barely visible, from her wrist. Inspecting it quickly he saw that it came from her bracelet and for what he knew, the gems on the bracelet were stones he had never seen before.

"Suzuki-dono, inspector Nakamori, I wanted to tell you that the turtle carrying the red diamond, the Blush Mermaid, on its back was not stolen…" He heard as he slightly froze up. Apparently that detective took over the moment he was absorbed into the particular gems. Standing up, he glanced over to the bespectacled boy as he saw him grin victoriously. "It was in fact just hidden out of our sight."

"Hidden out of our sight?" Nakamori inquired.

"That is correct, inspector Nakamori. To show you the proof… Conan-kun, you know what to do, right?"

"_Un_, got it, Sharon-nee-chan!"

As he watch the bespectacled boy walking up to him he frowned slightly as the detective smiled, "Do you have a 50 yen or 100 yen coin, Dino-nii-chan?"

Just when he about to check Dino's wallet in the back pocket of the trousers he froze, taking out the wallet and taking out a coin means that he would leave behind fingerprints. Especially on the coin that won't be returned afterwards. It would be suspicious for a multimillionaire like Dino Cavallone to ask a merely 100 yen back. It was a _bad_ idea to do that. If he did then the police would have something physical on him, as Kaitou Kid.

"I'm afraid I only have my credit cards with me. I'm sorry, Conan." He decided to say, along with an apologetic smile.

As he saw the boy frown slightly he took his chance, "Inspector Nakamori, do you have perhaps a 50 or 100 yen coin." He said in Sharon's voice, using ventriloquism again, as he saw Conan's frustrated look.

"Ehm… Yes, I do." The inspector said as he took out a 100 yen coin from the inside of his brown jacket.

"Please drop the coin above the name plate, inspector."

"How is this going to help us understand anything…"Nakamori muttered as he dropped the coin in the tank, above the large golden plaque. However, when the coin didn't reappear, his expression changed. "Huh!? What? It didn't fall!? What just happened?" Climbing on the stepladder, that was still there, he climbed up and looked over the edge. "AH! It's stuck! How?"

"A magnet. That plate is a really strong magnet, isn't it?" The tomboy detective stated as she walked closer to the plate. "A 100 yen coin is made of 75 per cent copper and 25 per cent nickel. The nickel is magnetised by the magnet."

"But even if this is a magnet, that doesn't help solve the mystery of how the turtle vanished. It's not like that turtle would stick to a magnet…" Nakamori stated as he looked at the detective. "Besides, the ornamentation surrounding the jewel had a gold necklace. Gold isn't attracted to magnets… The only thing that would stick would be the necklace clasp."

"There was a lot stuck to the turtle's belly as well…" He heard Sharon's voice again, trying not to click his tongue.

"Oh, come on… Those were diamonds…"

"If those were all _synthetic _diamonds, maybe they would stick to the magnet, inspector?" He saw Conan speak through his bow tie. The fact that the little detective showed him that he was using the tie, most likely means he knew that he was the imposter. "Because when you make synthetic diamonds, sometimes an iron or nickel solvent is taken into the crystal as an inclusion."

"I-Inclusion?" Nakamori called out. At the same time Ran and Sonoko hummed in surprise as the tomboy nodded in confirmation. It was also then that he noticed a change in breathing in the magnate's granddaughter. He also noted that the slight yellow shine had disappeared. Did she already regain conscious?

"Anyhow, the turtle was swimming in the tank, so it was impossible to hold it in place simply by magnetism. But I'm sure that the plate had at least enough strength to attract it." He heard Conan continue as he watched the girl. He saw slight movements in her fingertips, but she kept herself still. She definitely had woken up. Glancing over to the little detective he smirked slightly in amusement. The boy was _so_ in trouble.

"Attract it?"

"Yes, please tell me what happened to the 100 yen coin, inspector."

With a frown the inspector reached for the coin, but when he tried to retract it, he called out. "Ah! It's not just a magnet. The glass on the back of the plaque is covered in glue. If a turtle got stuck on this it wouldn't be able to move!"

"But how did the turtle go to the plaque anyway?" Ran asked.

"He used bait. A little iron dust was most likely mixed in with the turtle's feed and spread around so that it stuck to the back of the plate. The turtle, with its highly acute sense of smell, would have risen up from the bottom of the tank to float beside the glass and would have got stuck in Kid's trap. Turtles have after all a keen sense of smell, haven't they, Dino?"

Surprised at the sudden mentioning of the name he just laughed as well confirming it, "Y-Yeah, they have a keen sense of smell indeed."

After glaring at the bespectacled boy, the boy just continued with a content grin. "The device used to spread the feed was probably put on the chandelier. It was set into motion when the carpet covered up the tank. The length of the turtle is around 10 centimetres and with a plaque that size would have easily allowed the turtle to hide behind it without being seen."

"That would mean that Kid's accomplices were mixed in with the workers who made the tank…" Jirokichi muttered. "Just as expected of the Magician Under the Moonlight, he's very good."

Hearing the latter he had to suppress a grin. His assistant is very good indeed and he wouldn't know what to do without him.

"This isn't the time to be praising him…" Nakamori muttered as he looked back from on top of the ladder. "Wait a minute… If the turtle's supposed to be stuck on the back of the plaque… Why isn't it there now!? We drained all the water and searched it from end to end!"

"Somebody removed it secretly and has it even on themselves now." Conan said.

"_Hah?!_ We finished searching everyone here!?" Nakamori shouted irritably.

"There is one person, isn't there? Who didn't conduct a body search…"

"Do… Do you mean me?" Ran called out in panic as she pointed at herself.

All of the sudden the body moved as the real Sharon looked up, smiling at the fierce karate champion. "No, I don't mean you, Ran-san."

Seeing the little detective jump back in horror he tried his best not to laugh out loud. This heiress was definitely more than just an heiress.

* * *

_"Inclusion!?"_

Hearing the sudden shout I slowly regained conscious. _"What in the world happened?"_ I thought as slowly opened my eyes. However, when I heard my own voice speaking I kept them closed.

"Anyhow, the turtle was swimming in the tank, so it was impossible to hold it in place simply by magnetism. But I'm sure that the plate had at least enough strength to attract it."

Flabbergasted hearing this I decided to observe the situation just a little longer. Apparently someone was using my voice to… deduce what had happened. Listening how the turtle was lured to the plaque by mixing in iron dust in its food I opened my eyelids slightly, just enough to see what was going on. My head was chin down, so I had the luck that my hair was partly covering my face, but when I saw Conan speaking through a red bow tie I had to refrain myself to sit up right. It was the same bow tie from three years ago in Paris and for some reason he was using it with _my _voice.

All of the sudden I remembered being nipped by something and the last thing I saw was Conan's shocked face. Was _he _the one who knocked me out? If so, why?

Hearing the inspector exclaim I refocused on the scene. "We finished searching everyone here!?" I heard the inspector shout irritably.

"There is one person, isn't there? Who didn't conduct a body search…" My voice rang out again as I slightly frowned. Why was Conan trying to give them hints if he was deducing anyway?

"Do… Do you mean me?" I heard Ran called out in panic as I opened my eyes.

Moving back my head I saw Conan jump back. Meeting his eyes I saw that dread filled his dark bluish eyes. Giving him a look, signing that this wasn't over yet, I looked at the karate master with a smile, "No, I don't mean you, Ran-san." Redirecting my look at the general adviser I stood up and dusted off my clothes. Bowing slightly I continued, "I mean you, Suzuki Jirokichi-dono."

"Eh!?"

"Uncle Jirokichi!?"

As a small commotion started as everyone looked at the elderly, I raised my voice a little. "In order to see if the jewelled turtle had actually disappeared, Suzuki-dono ordered the mesh to be removed and had the tank opened. When he stood on the stepladder to look in the tank, Suzuki-dono could have removed the turtle that had been stuck to the glass and hidden it in the inside pocket of his jacket. It would have been hidden by Suzuki-dono's body and unseen by everyone behind him."

"If that's true…!?" Nakamori shouted before he grabbed the older man onto his jacket. However, when he reached inside the pocket, the inspector let out a cry. "OUCH!"

Pulling out his hand there was the jewelled turtle, biting the inspector's index finger. "Ah! The turtle!" Ran called out. Taking the turtle gently in her hands she sighed in relief, "I'm glad it's alright."

As the inspector faced the general adviser with a scowl he pulled the elderly's face, "So you _are_ Kid, aren't you!?"

"No… No! I have an explanation!" Jirokichi called out as he tried to pry off the inspector's hands.

"Inspector, Suzuki-dono has indeed an explanation and it has most likely to do with the card he found near his feet." I said as I walked closer to the two men. When the inspector removed his hands I continued. "It's most likely that Kid notified you that the jewel is not the Blush Mermaid, considering that the turtle got magnetised by the synthetic diamonds. Plus, perhaps the fact that the name of the turtle is Poseidon while the story goes that an _Italian_ actress owned the turtle. Poseidon is the Sea God of the _Greek _myths and Italians believe in the _Roman_ myths. Therefore she should have named the turtle _Neptune_, the Sea God of the Roman myths."

"S-So… You, too, knew the stone was a fake?" Jirokichi said as he looked at me with disbelief.

"I'm sorry for not notifying you after hearing the story, Suzuki-dono. Dino and I both had our doubts, but we just couldn't say it out loud because we knew how much impact it would have on you." I apologised while bowing.

"So… She is right, then?" Inspector inquired as I raised my head.

"Y-Yes… This is the card…" The adviser said as he pulled out the card from the pocket of his jacket. "It's mostly as Lin-dono says."

"So? What happened to Kid?" Nakamori asked as he redirected his look at me after taking the card from Jirokichi.

"Well, considering that he already knew it was a fake, he most likely operated everything from outside this room, mingling himself with the crowd. All devices could be triggered remotely, after all. It might even be that that it was just his assistants this time. What do you think, Sera-san, Conan-kun?"

Turning around I saw Sera looking at Conan before looking at me as the boy himself froze up immediately.

"Hm… It could be. The deductions you told us sound right as well, and if Kid already knew the jewel was fake, he might let his assistants do the deed indeed." Sera said with a thinking expression. "I don't have any objections. How about you, Conan-kun?"

"Yes, what do you think, Conan-kun." I added as I smiled innocently at the boy. "You are after all the Kid-killer, right?"

"E-Eh? Ehm… I… I think so too, Sharon-nee-chan. _Ehehe…_"

"Then I suppose this case is closed, right, inspector Nakamori?" I said as I turned around with my brightest smile. I had enough already and I sensed Dino half moving, half sitting still.

"A-Ah… Y-Yeah…" The middle aged man stammered as he averted his gaze. After recomposing himself he gave orders to his subordinates, "Alright, everyone! Time to wrap everything up! Kid's gone already!"

"Yes, sir."

Facing the general adviser I bowed again, "I'm truly sorry for not notifying you earlier on the subject, Suzuki-dono."

"Ahahaha! There is no need for you to apologise, Lin-dono. It's actually my own fault for being impatient." The old man laughed, a little ashamed of his actions. "Besides, no one has to know that the Blush Mermaid is actually a fake after Kid's heist being a success."

"It's a win for both sides, I suppose?" I laughed politely.

"I suppose."

"Suzuki-dono, then if you don't mind, we would like to take our leave now." Kid said after walking up to us. "It is after ten already."

"Ah! Of course, of course. It was my pleasure to have you here!" He laughed as he hold out his hand. "You are always welcome to visit the museum.

After Kid shook his hand, so did I. "The pleasure was ultimately ours, Suzuki-dono." I smiled.

"When you see your grandfather, would you give him my regards? I would like to play golf or something again." Jirokichi added as we released our hands.

"I certainly will, Suzuki-dono. Grandfather would most likely be delighted to hear from an old friend." I replied. "Well, then. We wish you a good night, Suzuki-dono."

"Yes, good night, Cavallone-dono, Lin-dono. I wish you a safe trip home."

After bowing one more time we turned around to see the girls smiling at us. Conan, however, was trying to hide himself behind the three ladies. After they said their goodbyes we left the room and Ran was the first one to speak up.

"That was amazing, Sharon-san!" She called out as I looked at her. "You almost looked like Sonoko and my father!"

"Sonoko and your dad?" I inquired as I looked at the brunette.

"Yes! It was almost on par as me, the Deduction Queen! _Hohoho~_" Sonoko laughed in conceit, though I could see she was conflicted about something.

"I think you can be a detective too, Sharon." Sera said as she swung her arm around my shoulders. "But don't you think your deduction was incomplete?"

"Where?" Ran asked. "It sounded complete to me."

"Even if you could hide the turtle behind the plaque with that trick, the long necklace on the jewel would have been dangling in the water…" She said.

"Ah! You would be able to see it behind the plaque…" I finished as I turned my head to the girl, faking my surprise. I deliberately left out that part in order not to cause suspicion upon us. "Hm… You have a point there, Sera-san… Could it be that Kid's assistant mingled with those guards? Or could it be plain luck?"

"Oh, well. Technically nothing is stolen so it all ends well, right?" Ran smiled.

"Hm… I suppose, but it still feels incomplete." Sera hummed in thoughts.

"Ah~ But I wanted to see Kid-sama, though!" Sonoko sighed. "Ah, could you wait for me for a second."

"Ah, I'm coming with you!" Ran said.

Looking up I saw the signs for the toilets and I let out a small laugh, "Just go if nature calls!"

"If you want, the two of you can go back already." Sera said in a sly tone. "I'll stay here with Conan-kun."

Sensing Dino actually move around at the other side of the museum I glanced back at the imposter before looking back at Sera. "I thank you for that." I said as I gave her a wink. "If you want we can meet each other tomorrow again? Our flight is in the evening anyway."

"_Hehe~ _That sounds fun." Sera grinned as she released me. "At Poirot's?"

"Sure."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

As I grabbed Kid by his arm I dragged him with me as we waved back, Sera smiling as Conan looked suspiciously. Turning several corners I slowed down as I looked for Dino. He was two hallways down.

"Why didn't you escape when you could, Kid?" I asked after checking whether we were alone. "Knowing your reputation you could easily disguise yourself and slip out in one way or another."

"Call it curiosity." I heard in another voice. The voice reminded me of the one during the count down and when I turned around a small smokescreen appeared, making the man invisible. When the smoke dispersed I saw a fairly young man in a fully white suit, along in a blue shirt, red necktie, monocle and white top hat standing before me. Blinking several times I peered into his shadowed face and saw that he was totally different from Dino. Handsome, sure, but not as much.

"Hm… So _you_ are the infamous Magician Under the Moonlight." I hummed as I took a step back, taking in his total appearance. The white attire sure looked elegant on him and it was a total contrast to the dark sky on the other side of the window. "That white attire is sure eye catching. If you're on the run in that get-up, then anyone would look for something white in the midst of the night."

"Seeing my appearance for only a second and you've already figured out the true purpose of it. That certainly peaks my interest in your true identity." He mused as he held out the clothes he wore before, Dino's clothes.

Sensing Dino coming this way I took the clothes he offered me. "Like I said before, you're smart enough to figure it out on your own." I replied with a small smile. "But, I have to warn you on one thing, once you know, you might get into danger. So… make sure you make the right decision. I wouldn't like it if such a superb strategist gets into trouble because of a bad decision."

"Superb strategist, huh?" He chuckled as he lowered his top hat. "Well then, Milady. I believe your prince charming is coming this way, so we have to part ways. It has been a pleasure to be with you."

"Likewise, Kaitou Kid, it has been foremost entertaining." I smiled as I took a step closer, peering in his shadowed face. "I would like to give you a parting gift, if you don't mind." I added in a soft whisper.

"Hm…? I'm afraid I can't do that." He smiled alluringly as he looked at me. However, despite his words he cupped my chin with his index finger gently. Staring in his sparkling eyes I felt him pulling me closer slowly as his eyes turned softer. "Although… maybe one little gift is alright." He whispered charmingly as I was pulled even closer. "It will be our little secret."

As we moved closer I felt his soft breath on my skin as his slender fingers caressed my cheeks. Nodding slightly at his words I kept staring in his eyes and waited for the right moment. As he lifted my head he closed in and just when our lips were about to touch, I pulled back my shoulder and hit him in the stomach, hard.

"AGH!"

Kid let out a painful groan as he flew back, slamming into the wall. At the same time Dino appeared from the corner. "Wh-Why in the world did you do that!?" Kid called out between groans as he held his stomach with a painful expression.

"It's your punishment, of course." I said, like it was the most normal thing in the world, as cracked my fingers from the impact. "I told you I wouldn't leave you unpunished for impersonating him." I added, along with a wink.

Looking over my shoulder I saw the half-naked blonde looking us in confusion. Instantly I heard a _poof_ and when I looked back the phantom had disappeared. Sensing him just around the corner, an amused smile twisted on my lips as I turned around.

"Dino, get dressed. We're going back."


	5. Saturday, Night - Sunday, Morning

_Disclaimer: Both Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan belong to their respectful owners. Any OCs belong to me._

* * *

That night, after the Kaitou Kid ordeal, Dino and I walked back to our hotel in silence. I told him what happened to the Blush Mermaid and how Conan managed to stun me and used my voice to explain the happening, but Dino only nodded without saying anything. He even kept a small distance from me and refused to hold hands with me.

I understood why he was acting like that; after all I didn't help him out when he was abducted by Kaitou Kid and I assumed he felt betrayed by my actions. The fault was mine entirely. I knew that, but it still stung my heart at the fact that Dino didn't want to talk to me. Because of that I couldn't bring myself to explain why I chose Kid over him. Not that I could, I didn't have a good reason of why I chose Kid over Dino, aside that I felt compassionate towards the phantom thief and the Suzuki Group's adviser.

Letting out a silent sigh I glanced over to the taller man. The Don was looking straight down the path with narrowed brows as his eyes flashed with conflicted emotions of confusion, anger and sadness. His hands were in his pockets as he continued to stride forwards and I halted in my steps. Despite the fact that no words were exchanged, I had the feeling that this was our very first fight as a couple and honestly, I wanted him to show his anger towards me instead of being silent. Yes, I dislike verbal fights, but I wanted him to show his discomfort, his disproval towards my actions and ask me why I didn't help him. Why I helped a complete stranger, instead of him.

"Sharon?"

Looking up I saw Dino looking at me with worry several metres in front of me. His eyes held only concern and I swallowed, trying to remove the heavy lump in my throat that had formed in merely seconds. It wasn't fair. Despite my actions he was still worried for me. He was too kind.

_Concern._ As the word repeated through my mind I looked in his dark golden eyes. They didn't hold any anger, only concern. He was not angry with me.

As I realised this I could only look back in his worried eyes as I asked myself why I wanted him to be angry with me. Was I angry at myself? Was I angry because I helped a complete stranger instead of Dino? Did I betray my _own_ feelings?

At the thought, I clenched my hands into tight fists as a bitter chuckle left my lips. Looking down at my feet I narrowed my eyes. Thinking about it, I felt it became more and more plausible that I betrayed my own feelings and perhaps I wanted to be punished for it. I wanted him to get mad at me, so I would feel less guilty about it; to mask my own guilt on my chosen decisions.

_Screwed up. _I was definitely screwed up.

"Sha–"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not coming for you immediately." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. My eyes started to sting as my breathing got more difficult. "You might not feel the same way, but right now I can only loath myself for the decisions I made. What friend leaves a friend behind after an abduction? Just to feed my own curiosity I left you there… I'm the worst…"

Looking up I saw that my vision had blurred and I felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek. There was my answer. I did it to feed my own curiosity; to see how a phantom thief, a _magician_, operated I offered my long-life friendship. Just how selfish could I be? I was definitely the worst.

"No. Please don't say that, Sharon." I heard Dino whisper painfully as he came closer. "This is my own fault. I let my guard down and he got me. None of this is your fault. Please don't call yourself the worst because you are not."

Standing only a feet away he caressed my cheeks slowly as he took off my pair of faux glasses. Gently he wiped off the wet tracks on one of my cheeks with his thumb and I covered his warm hand with my own as I looked in his sad eyes. "I trust you, Sharon. Even if it was to feed your curiosity, I don't bare any bad feelings towards you. I know you checked on me when I was out and I know you deemed that I was in a safe place, even if you deny it yourself. I –"

He was kind, he was too kind. Throwing my arms around his neck I pulled myself up as I locked his lips with my own as more wet beads travelled down my cheeks, cutting him off. His trust in me was overwhelming and I could only thank the universe for meeting him. It was silly how three little words could make such an impact, even more than _'I love you'_.

Breaking off the kiss I buried my face in his neck as I felt his strong arms around me. The scent of his clothes was still a mix of him and Kid and it made me grimace. It wasn't right to smell another scent on him; nonetheless I tightened the embrace as I took in his warmth.

"I love you, Valentino…"

It was a soft and hoarse whisper and I didn't even know I said it until my brain registered it only a second later. When I realised what I had just said I stiffened a little, and so did he. It wasn't like I haven't said those words before, but this was actually the first time that it came from my deepest feelings and I was flustered about it. It was most likely that Dino noticed the deeper meaning behind these words, because I felt him holding me even closer and gentler than ever; like I was the most delicate object in the world.

"I love you too, Sharon." He whispered as I felt his soft breath on my neck, making me even more flustered as my heart hammered in my rib case. In reaction I buried my face even deeper in his shirt to hide the burning face I had. If I didn't know better I would have thought that I was on fire.

"Are you… nervous?" I heard him chuckle, only a small moment later as he released the tender hug. While he was doing that I felt that he was trying to have a peek at the look I had on my face.

Not even knowing that it was possible I felt my face grow even hotter and I looked down as I distanced myself just a little bit. This time my face flushed of embarrassment; he must have felt my furious heartbeat. Why else would he ask that question in a teasing tone?

"I suppose you are…?" I heard him hum teasingly as I felt his gaze on me.

I tried to say something in return, but for some reason my lips didn't move from each other. The only movements I made probably looked like a pout and I turned around to hide the embarrassment and awkwardness even more.

However, I was gently turned around again and I felt him cupping my chin gently. With the same gentleness my face was lifted till his eyes met with mine and he only looked at me with a loving amusement that soon turned into affection. In the dim moonlight his gaze held a magical feel and I felt myself being pulled by his sensual and passionate eyes. As the distance closed between our lips I slowly closed my eyes and let myself being led by the man of my dreams.

"Yo, Sharon! Dino! Glad you're still in the neighbourhood! I wanted to ask you something."

In an instant my jaw clamped together as my brow twitched in annoyance at the sudden interruption. Even Dino grimaced as he looked up who had interrupted us.

"Geez… You guys sure act like newlyweds. Get a room already."

Looking over my shoulder I saw the tomboyish detective standing ten metres behind us while grinning slyly as she had her hands on her hips. It occurred to me that she wore slightly different clothes than before and I narrowed my eyes when I realised why.

"What's the matter, Sera?" Dino asked as I felt his touch leaving me.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you when we're going to meet at P–" Sera began cheerfully until her eyes landed on me. Immediately she cut herself off as her eyes widened. "Sharon? What happened to you? Did you… Did you cry?"

The voice held genuinely concern and I looked back at the disguised magician sceptically. How could he even tell that I cried? It was dark and I doubted the lights of the street lamps and the moonlight gave enough light to make out the slight puffiness of my eyes.

However, that was not the main question I had. Why would Kaitou Kid make contact with us? Disguising himself as Sera, nonetheless. Checking the area I spotted Sera a good eight hundred metres southwest. At least he didn't knock the girl out.

When I felt Dino's look on me one more time I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. From what I could tell, Dino didn't notice that the girl was a fake. Before I turned around I wiped off the remaining wet tracks of my face and smiled at the young man in disguise. Once more I couldn't help to feel respect at his work; aside of the different life force, the girl standing in front of us looked in fact like Sera herself.

"It's not something you have to worry about." I said, still smiling politely at the thief. "If I were you I should be more worried about your own condition, Kaitou Kid-san."

As I heard Dino's surprised exclamation I watched the man in disguise carefully. He was clearly shocked at the accusation, but it took him only a second to recover.

"What are you talking about, Sharon?" He laughed, using Sera's voice. "Kaitou Kid? Me? You must be joking, right?"

The polite smile slowly disappeared and my look hardened as I looked directly in his contacted eyes. "I've told you, haven't I?" I said coldly. "The fact that you won't escape me, since I've memorised you. You can't fool me with your perfect disguises so tell me, Kid-san, why did you decide to approach us after I let you escape? I doubt you're here to return a favour."

His eyes widened only slightly as he held a perfect poker face. Aside of the small eye movement I couldn't read his state of mind at all. It was only half a minute later that he closed his eyes and chuckled as he looked at me with a rather cocky expression.

"I didn't think you would see through me for the second time, _ojou-san_. I suppose you weren't joking at all when you declared that, even though I have absolutely no clue what you mean by 'memorised'." Kid said, in his own voice. At the same time Dino moved and stood in front of me, shielding me from the man of disguises. Seeing the gesture Kid smiled as he held up his hands in the air, showing that he didn't mean any harm. "Please do not worry, Cavallone Dino-san. After feeling _ojou-san_'s fist of love I have learnt my lesson. I am here to gather some information only."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise after hearing him say _fist of love. _In reaction I let out an amused chuckle. "Fist of love?" I repeated, stepping away from the Cavallone Don. Looking up I made eye contact with him as I touched his arm as a sign that it was fine. Looking back I smiled again in amusement, "Well, I suppose you can say that. My fist is, after all, reserved for those who harm my dearest. At least you've decided to leave the real Sera alone."

"Meeting your fist only once is more than enough, _ojou-san_."

"So, what information could we possibly have that has interested you, Kaitou Kid?" Dino asked, distrust audible in his voice.

As Kid's eyes met Dino's he only smiled as his line of view returned to me, and then to my right hand.

"The gems on _ojou-san_'s bracelet."

Narrowing my eyes I glanced at the piece of jewellery on my wrist before exchanging glances with Dino. I wasn't sure why he was interested in the small crystals, but it didn't sit me well. Whatever information he wanted from us, there was no way we could tell him about the existence of the Tri-ni-sette.

"What about the gems on my bracelet?" I asked as I focussed on the area. While he said that he only wanted information, it was possible that he lied about it. My Hyper Intuition didn't pick up any irregularities from the man, but that might be because he is a master phantom thief. Lying might be his second nature and there was no way I was going to let the bracelet be snatched right under my nose.

"Like I said, I'm here to gather information. There is no need for you to be defensive." Kid said as he casually put his hands in the pockets of his pants. It was honestly disturbing to see Sera talk as Kid, but I pushed that nit-picking feeling aside. "Besides, if it's the item I'm looking for, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. Both of you look like people who can negotiate."

Glancing over to Dino, our eyes met once more. His eyes showed definitely doubt and he shook his head slightly. I nodded in agreement, the risks were too high to endanger the existence of the Tri-ni-sette. If word came out that something existed to manipulate the world to its doom, another Byakuran fiasco might occur.

Hearing the magician sigh we looked over as we saw him frown slightly, "I had hoped you would tell me a little about your bracelet, but it seems I was wrong. I guess I have to find out myself why it glowed yellow."

It was hard to maintain a neutral face after he mentioned the yellow glow. While I did manipulate the Navel Chakra to get Conan's drug out of my system faster, I did not expect him, or anyone for that matter, to see the Sun Crystal light up. So far only a small group of people could see the small amount of Sun Flames emitted from the bracelet when I manipulated the Navel Chakra, and they are people who encountered Dying Will Flames before.

Already knowing that my mind won't let go of this matter easily I let out a sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose while glancing at the observing magician. "You saw it glow yellow?" I inquired, or rather stated.

Kid shrugged his shoulders as he tilted his head a little, "You tell me. I know what I saw."

"Are you looking for a particular gem with a yellow glow?" Dino asked directly, gaining Kid's look.

"Not particular yellow." Kid answered with a small grin. "Rather… a red one, but only under the moonlight."

Not understanding what he meant by that I raised an eyebrow. I can imagine the Storm Crystal glow red by manipulating the Root Chakra, but a red glow under the moonlight…? Did a stone like that exist? Even if it did, why was the phantom thief looking for it?

Looking up to the dark sky I saw the dim moonlight through the thin clouds. I wasn't sure whether this was Kid's plan to use my curiosity to check whether the gems on my bracelet were the ones he was looking for, but if it was, then it was working. Raising my right wrist I held the bracelet against the moonlight and I peered at the crystals. Aside of the usual glimmering there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was expected though, I never saw any of the stones glow red in the moonlight before.

"None of these have a red glow, Kaitou Kid-san." I stated after examining the last stone. Looking over my shoulder, I returned my look to the phantom thief. "I'm pretty sure you're looking for a different 'glow' than the one you saw at the museum."

However, after I said that, a warning signal went off in the back of my mind. Something told me that the gem Kid was looking must not be found. Why? I wasn't sure. Could it have to do with the Tri-ni-sette?

"I see. Can I trust your word on that, _ojou-san_?" Kid said, somehow relieved at my words.

"I'll put my family's name on it." I replied firmly, trying to push away the question why he was relieved at my words. "These are not the ones you're looking for."

"Very well. I will take my leave then." Kid said as he bowed. "Thank you for borrowing your precious time." While he was still in his bowing position, a smoke screen appeared, making the phantom thief disappear from our sights.

Sensing the master of disguises retreat, I turned around and looked once more at my wrist. There was definitely a knot in my stomach and I really had the strong urge to go after the thief to get more information of that particular stone from him. My gut was pushing me on the fact that the stone must not be found.

"I'll ask my men to investigate it, so don't crack your head over it." Dino said as I felt his arm around my waist. Feeling a soft kiss on my temple, I felt my cheeks grow warmer as the knot disappeared in thin air. It was replaced by a funny warm feeling. "Let's go back. Tomorrow is a new day."

Nodding at the idea I looked up and smiled at his attentiveness. Wrapping my own arm behind his back we went back to the hotel.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of Dino's voice. Groaning slightly at the disturbance of my sleep I turned around under the sheets as I felt the empty spot next to me. Slowly opening my eyes I heard him talk heatedly with someone in the other room. Considering that I heard his voice only I assumed he was on the phone. Wondering about the time I sat up and looked at the illuminated clock; it was only four-thirty in the morning.

"Who is he talking to at this unearthly hour…?" I muttered, half-awake, as I ran a hand through my hair.

After stretching myself I got out of bed and put on a bathrobe, covering myself a little bit more than my sleeping top and shorts. Walking towards the open door to the dimly lit living room I saw Dino standing, in his sleeping trousers, in front of the large window as he listened intently to his phone. From the reflection on the window I saw him with an intense look and I wondered what it could be to make him so serious. Could there be an emergency in Italy?

"_Capisco. Io ritornerò in due giorni. Ciao._" Dino said before he hung up. He heaved a small sigh before he ran his hand through his hair.

"An emergency call from back home?" I questioned as I leaned against the door post. Considering that he spoke Italian I assumed it was a call from his home country.

Seeing the man jump a little I smiled in amusement. He turned around and looked at me with a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, sugar. Did I wake you up?" He asked as he threw his smartphone on the side table before he walked over to me.

Quirking a brow at the nickname I chuckled, "Really? Already with the pet names this early of the day?"

"Well, you _are_ incredible sweet." He smiled seductively as he cupped my chin. "Not to mention that you look lovely with your bed look."

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and I gave him one in return. However, that didn't distract me from the subject in question.

"C'mon, Valentino. Don't try to distract me by using your ladies men talk." I said in a pouting manner as I poked his bare chest with my index finger. "If it's indeed an emergency, go back. Don't waste two extra days."

Dino sighed a little before he looked at me with a troublesome look. "If I do that, I would never forgive myself. We already don't see each other often and I promised myself to spend this weekend with you."

"So…, it is an emergency?"

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah… an important subsidiary of ours is being sued of fraud by another organisation. If they lose the case it will most likely lead to bankruptcy and if that happens we will lose a huge part of the shares." He said with furrowed brows. "Romario's been notified already and he has called the attorneys, but I feel I should be there to discuss possible propositions as the leader of the main business."

Seeing the problem I nodded in understanding. I knew how important the Cavallone Financial Group was to him and I didn't want him or his company or his Famiglia to get into trouble. The possibility of losing a large portion of the shares is a big problem.

"That's really an issue… I'm sorry to hear that." I said softly as I gazed into his dimly lit eyes. "I understand if you have to take the next flight to Milan. You are needed there, Valentino."

Dino's furrowed brows shot up in surprise as he gazed back with doubt. "What about you? Are you going to stay here till the evening?"

"Well, the flight to Namimori is in the evening, so I don't have much choice, do I?" I smiled. However, the smile disappeared as Dino averted his eyes, filled with conflict. It made my heart ache seeing him like this. He was really debating what to do. Taking his warm hand in my own I squeezed it gently. "Listen, Valentino, hon'. Please don't feel bad for leaving early, we can always do a do-over. We still have those tickets to Osaka."

Dino shook his head as he squeezed my hand. "That's not the point…" He said, almost whispering, as his other hand caressed my cheek. "I just don't want to leave your side. Whether it's here or Namimori… Every single time that I have to leave without you, I feel so empty."

Not knowing what to say to that I covered his other hand with my free one and gazed into his sorrowful eyes. Hearing his words really pained me and I really wanted to be with him. However, the thought of living together scared me. It has been only several weeks since we started to date and personally, I find moving in with him quite a leap in a progressing relationship.

As I averted my eyes I let out a small sigh; it was a dilemma. While my personal view of living with him was one thing, there was still the subjects of servants serving me. I had the modest life I have always wanted in Namimori and I wasn't sure whether I should sacrifice the leisure life I have for a high class life with the man I love and adore… The same high class life that I will never get used to it, even after experiencing it for seven years.

"I'm sorry, Sharon. It wasn't my intention to put you in a difficult position." Dino whispered as he took my other hand in his. "I'm not forcing you to make a decision. I only wanted to let you know that I miss you when you're not by my side."

A warm feeling welled up from the deepest part of my heart and I could only smile sadly at his words. They were so sweet and yet so sad.

"You're not making it easier by saying this, though." I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a little. However, despite the try, my own mood didn't get lighter. In fact, it made me feel guilty that I wasn't by his side. "I'm sorry, Valentino."

He let go of my hands and I felt his arms around me, pulling me closer. As I leaned against his chest, he embraced me softly as he placed a kiss on top of my head.

"You don't have to apologise, _mio amore_. I understand." He whispered gently as he gave me another kiss near my cheek. "You have after all commitment issues."

Hearing him say the latter in a joking manner, my head shot up as all the guilt disappeared in thin air. "C'mon! Not you too!" I called out as I felt my lips twist into a small pout. "It's one thing when Alicia says it, but you… You know I'm trying my best to get over it."

"Yes, yes I know." He laughed softly as he pressed his forehead against mine. As he gazed into my eyes I felt my cheeks grow warm. "But you don't have to change, _carrisima_. I love you for who you are. With or without commitment issues, you'll always be the girl I cherish the most."

Feeling my ears burn I averted my eyes, as I felt another affectionate kiss on my nose. For some reason his cheesy lines get me the most at moments like these.

"Therefore I'll stay with you." He continued. "While work is important, you're far more important. I'm sure Romario and the attorneys can handle it."

A light bubbly feeling erupted and I hugged him dearly as a shy smile appeared on my lips. Despite that I told him it was fine to return to Italy, I was glad that he decided to stay with me.

"So, where is my thank-you-kiss, _amorino_?" I heard him muse, like he knew what I was thinking.

However, hearing _another _nickname, a small laugh escaped from my lips as I looked up in a faux annoyed manner, "Only if you stop with the names, for goodness sake."

There was a small silence as he watched me with observing eyes. Then a shy grin appeared on his lips, "I'll… reduce it?" He offered, what made me laugh again.

"Good enough."

Standing on my toes I pecked him on the lips, but before my lips left his, he scooped me up in his arms, making me yelp. Before I could call out, his soft breath tickled my skin as he whispered, "Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we? We still have some time before our appointment at Poirot's."

And with me protesting he walked us back to the bedroom.

* * *

Walking down the streets of the Beika I let out a sigh for the umpteenth time as Dino glanced over with a wry smile.

"You're _sure_ you're not regretting it?" He asked after one of the many sighs. "Bambi did become a splendid Prince of the Forest after everything he's been through."

"I _know_, but no matter how many times I see that movie… It makes me just so… sad." I sighed once again as I felt him stroking my back in comfort. "And I don't regret watching it, it's a good movie."

After we returned to the bedroom, we watched several Disney classics on the flat screen while snuggling. It was very nostalgic to watch the titles again and it even brought me to tears on several, touching, scenes. The last one we watched was my all-time favourite, Bambi, and for some reason I felt even more connected with the movie than ever. Perhaps that's the reason why I feel even sadder than usual.

"Yes. Yes, it is…"

Hearing him say that in a slight whisper I glanced over and saw him looking in the distance with a thoughtful expression. At the same time I felt his hand moving from my back to my waist, gently pulling me closer to him. Something told me that he, too, was touched by our last movie. Thinking about it, Dino had somewhat the same experiences as Bambi. Deciding not to speak out my thoughts, I wrapped my own arm around his back as we walked to the fifth district while being lost in thoughts. However, our peaceful setting was rudely interrupted by a loud call.

"Yo, Sharon! Dino! Wait up!"

Having a small déjà vu moment I looked over my shoulder as I checked the life force. Thankfully, this was the real Sera and not Kaitou Kid in disguise. As the tomboy detective walked next to us, I felt Dino's hold getting firmer and I smiled a little at the gesture.

"Good morning, Sera-san." I greeted with a polite smile and at the same time Dino's hold loosened a little.

"Good morning, Sera." Dino followed with his usual smile, making the girl flinch a little.

Redirecting her look to me, she grinned, showing her canine. "Morning! It seems everything is just as fine between the two of you! Last night Conan-kun told me that Kaitou Kid was actually disguised as Dino and we were afraid things would end up badly between the two of you. Thank goodness nothing happened."

Not expecting her to mention the fact that Kaitou Kid was disguised as Dino I glanced back at the man in a slight panic. I didn't think anyone would notice, but apparently I was wrong. Then again, Conan is called the 'Kid-killer' for a reason.

Dino nodded only slightly before he looked at the young detective. "Please, Sera, don't bring that up." He said as he furrowed his brows. "It is one thing that he got me, but…"

He returned his look back to me and reading his eyes I knew what he was trying to pull. He wanted me to act like I was the victim. Feigning a slight hurtful look I averted my eyes as I turned my head away from Dino, supposedly in guilt and anger. As my eyes met with Sera's, I quickly looked away as I tightened my grip on the hem of Dino's shirt for an extra dramatic effect. In the corner of my eye I saw her nod with a frown of her own.

"Please, Sera-san. Please don't remind me again how I felt after I found out that… that I was tricked by that _fiend_." I pleaded, making sure that I spat out the last word in silent anger. I knew it wasn't fair to make the phantom thief a scapegoat, but I knew very well that Dino and I had to be careful around law enforcement. Especially around the independent ones. If either Sera or Conan figured out that I actually helped a criminal, who knows what they might do. Besides, there was still the issue of Conan knocking me out and using my voice.

"I understand, Sharon. My bad for bringing it up."

Meeting the girl's eyes I smiled in appreciation, "Thank you."

As we walked towards the dining café Sera told us that there was a small change of plans. Because of the café owner's birthday party, the café wouldn't be open until evening and therefore our breakfast location had to be changed. They chose Beika Department Store as a sub because each Sunday they have a themed all-you-can-eat buffet. Not that I minded, as long the food is good I'm content.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the department store and Sonoko and Ran were already waiting at the entrance of the tall building. Sonoko was the first one to notice us and as lively as the girl was she started to shout and wave. "Hurry up, slowpokes! The food may be gone if you take any longer! French cuisine is quite popular here!" She shouted with a cheeky grin.

Laughing, I raised my arm as I waved. However, I found their behaviour a little out of place. "You didn't tell them about Dino and Kid?" I whispered to Sera.

The girl looked at me and smiled mysteriously, "It's better if they don't know, right?" She winked. Looking back at the two girls Sera laughed as she raised her arm, "You don't have to worry about the desserts being gone, Sonoko!"

The brunette girl flinched a little before frowning "W-Wha!? N-No one said anything about desserts!" She sputtered in defence, as Ran only smiled wryly at her friend.

Chuckling in amusement I noticed that the bespectacled boy was absent. Well, I could understand why he wanted to stay away from me after catching him using my voice, but if it was supposed to be a secret, wasn't he afraid I would inquire Ran, Sonoko or Sera on it?

"Where is Conan-kun, Ran?" I heard Sera ask, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I thought he would be here too."

"Conan-kun is at professor Agasa's." Ran answered. "He had forgotten that he promised professor Agasa to help him with a game. He left early this morning."

"Eh? Well, that's too bad. Anyway, let's go!"

As Dino and I followed the three girls inside the department store, we, or rather Sonoko, talked about yesterday's events. She kept repeating how unfortunate it was that we didn't meet Kid, as Dino and I kept our polite-smile-poker faces. There was no need for a fan like her to know that Kid was actually there. Thankfully, Dino switched the object to Sonoko's uncle, Suzuki Jirokichi, and I inquired on Ran's father later on.

Thus during breakfast, Ran told us that her father is the renowned private detective Mouri Kogoro, otherwise known as _Nemuri no Kogoro_, or Sleeping Kogoro. She explained that he got the nickname because he always looks like he is asleep when he solves a case and that raised an alarm within my head, considering that it sounded _a lot_ like my own situation at the museum. I was knocked out by some tranquiliser and I woke up hearing my own voice. Knowing that I wouldn't let go of it, I discreetly inquired to some 'noteworthy' cases and to my surprise she and Conan would be around when there was a crime was solved by the renowned detective. When I inquired about Sonoko's nickname of Deduction Queen, Ran explained proudly that her friend was on par as her father. Apparently she, too, looked like she was asleep when she solves a crime and Sonoko could only laugh heartedly in self-esteem. However, her laugh was strained and I had a pretty good idea why. I didn't ask, but I was sure Conan was present too when Sonoko 'solves' a crime. Meaning, the boy would knock out the heiress and uses her voice to explain the whole thing. When Sonoko wakes up from her slumber, she wouldn't recall anything. It's most likely the same with Ran's father.

However, even if I figured out Conan was the one behind all of this, there was still the question of why. Why would Conan, a young boy, go through such length? Why would he hide behind others to solve crimes? Not to mention all the gadgets he was carrying, why would he carry all those items? Was it actually possible that the boy was once a full grown detective? If so, was he looking for the people that made him a child? Was that the reason why he impersonated a private detective to find the culprits? But what about Sonoko? What was her role? And me, in last night's event? Why did he nick me or was I just a mistake?

As the questions multiplied, I felt a headache coming up and I let the subject go for the moment. I knew I wouldn't give it a rest, but I also knew that it wasn't worth the headache.

The rest of the time it went on peacefully and we learnt that both Sonoko and Ran have a sweet tooth. After we had our breakfast, they immediately went for the cakes and other pastries. I had the feeling that they had actually planned to go to the buffet instead of Poirot's.

After we were done, we parted ways. Ran had karate training with the club members of her high school, Sonoko had an appointment with her hairdresser and Sera had to investigate something for a client. After we said our goodbyes, Dino and I stayed at the store and I couldn't help to let out a small sigh as we walked around at a leisure pace.

"There is definitely something off about that boy." Dino said as we looked at some jewellery behind a vitrine. "Or something alike that's spooking through your head."

"So it's that obvious, huh?" I chuckled as I glanced over to him.

"Well, there is obviously some kind of connection between him, Mouri Kogoro and Suzuki Sonoko. It is just too much of a coincidence. What do you think of these? I think they'd look good on you."

Chuckling at his casualness I looked back at the vitrine and saw him pointing to a pair of earrings. However, my breath hitched at the sight of the platinum coloured chandelier earrings. It started off simple with a triangle, followed by a small stone. Then a medium large oval hoop followed, embedded with smaller crystals, as it made a loop at the bottom. To finish the piece, five larger crystals were dangling from the bottom as one crystal dangled in the middle of the hoop.

"Before you say anything, I'm only saying they would look good on you." Dino added.

Tearing my eyes away of the two pieces I looked at the grinning blonde. While I adore jewellery like any other girl, I had mixed feelings of the sparkling pieces. It was one thing that they were designed nicely, but they were also very eye catching. Knowing myself I would _never_ wear them on casual bases.

"Hm, well, they are nice…" I muttered as I looked back at the glimmering pieces, under the warm spotlights. "Even if you say they'd look good on me, I doubt I would wear them on regular bases." Sighing, I turned around. "It's better to walk away now before I become attached to them."

"Wait, what? You like them, but you don't want them?" Dino sputtered as I looked at him.

"Want is a big word." I laughed as I took my first step away from the jewellery store. "A person can desire many things, but the question is to what end? Even if I want those earrings, I already know that I won't wear them. Having them, but not using is, well, a waste I suppose."

As Dino walked next to me he chuckled, "What am I going to do with a girlfriend who is difficult to please?"

Not expecting such words, another laugh escaped as I hit his arm playfully, "I'm not _that_ difficult. Besides, I am happy you won that plush for me."

"I had to work quite hard to get that one." He smiled, before he gave me a wink. "In other words, I had to go through hard times to please you."

"Oh, c'mon! Don't blame that on me." I laughed as I saw his playful expression. "Besides, you were enjoying yourself fully and you know it."

"I doubt that though." He countered with a smug smile.

"Yeah, right. Like I would believe you with that grin of yours."

As we exchanged a laugh, Dino's phone rang. Assuming that it was Romario with an update on the sued subsidiary company, I distanced myself a little to give the Don some personal space. When Dino smiled in appreciation my own phone rang. Getting the device out of my purse I saw _Uncle _as caller ID and I frowned at the sudden call. Considering that my parent usually calls me when his _Sharon-sensor_ goes off, I had the feeling this wasn't just a check-up call.

"What's up, Uncle?" I answered with a faux cheerfulness as I checked my surroundings.

_"Leave the building immediately, Sharon. No questions. Get out, now."_

Despite that I expected it wasn't a check-up call, I didn't expect to hear him speak in such a demanding and dreadful tone. Immediately a bad sensation went through my body and I acted on the command instantly. "Copy that." I replied as I turned around, facing Dino.

_"Good. I'll be waiting across the department store."_ I heard him say before he hung up.

Apparently Dino got the same call because he nodded with a serious expression. "Let's go, Sharon."


End file.
